<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In every ocean we meet by falling_upwards_slowly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217383">In every ocean we meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_upwards_slowly/pseuds/falling_upwards_slowly'>falling_upwards_slowly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure?, Also therapy, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HUG THEM ALL, Light Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, Some light smut, Someone is dying, Violence, and sleep, but this is predominantly raylla, cursing, dont worry i'll try to include everyone, idk everyone needs a hug, scylla is the main girl bc im bias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_upwards_slowly/pseuds/falling_upwards_slowly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you fucked your target.” The woman in front of Scylla rolled her eyes as she plated the cooked mushrooms on the table.</p><p>“To-meh-toes. To-mah-toes. Does it matter how I went around it?” Scylla pulled out the chair to sit. She stuck a fork in one of the mushrooms and brought it to her mouth. It has been a while since she had eaten a hot meal.</p><p> <i> Oh. </i></p><p>Scylla's lips turned into a frown.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; Canon divergence &lt;</p><p>  <i> Well this is badly seasoned. </i></p><p> </p><p>Post S1 fic.<br/>Raelle and Abigail are still stuck in the forest after their mushroom bomb.<br/>Alder and Tally head back to Fort Salem.<br/>Scylla has more secrets to reveal.<br/>(Also, Willa stays dead in my story- Raelle has enough to deal with.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Bellweather &amp; Raelle Collar &amp; Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar/Tally Craven/Scylla Ramshorn, Anacostia Quartermaine &amp; Scylla Ramshorn, Edwin Collar &amp; Raelle Collar, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.1 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jules Verne once wrote, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Put two ships in the open sea without wind or tide, it will come together.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like the ocean, life has a way of bringing people together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Moss and black fungi covered boulders sprawled in the rockery of the valley beneath them. The worn out path snaked through a blanket of even more fungi.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Abigail sighs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Something was set off by her and Raelle, a huge black wave was all she could remember and now they were lost somewhere.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you know where we are going, shit bird?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Raelle replied, without much thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They hadn’t talked much since they let out the explosion hours before. The mushrooms and spores had been following their footsteps, and as creepy as that was, it was the least of their worries. The sun was already dipping behind the horizon as they stepped into the forest in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They finally stopped under a big Conifer tree and Raelle slumped down to lean against its big trunk. Abigail sat down slowly beside her and fished out her drinking can, silently relieved the trail of fungi had been lost. It wouldn't be good if the Camarilla had a straight path leading right to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Drink.” She nudged the canteen to the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle grumbled something under her breath but took the canteen anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As the shadow of the night envelops the forest, the duo managed to create a fire and picked out some berries in the bushes to eat. They were lying on the ground, pile of fallen leaves beneath them as they looked up towards the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Abigail turned her head to Raelle when the blonde gasped. The shorter girl held her palm out for Abigail to see. Her fingers twitched, the shape of an “s” etched in her skin, barely visible in the flicker of their small fire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Of course. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a creepy tattoo.” the leader commented, unsure of what else to say. Scylla was definitely still a sore topic for the fixer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She’s alive,” Raelle whispered. Abigail’s eyes softened when she sees Raelle’s face. Surprise. Confusion. Anguish. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I told her I didn’t love her. I let my last moments with her be fuelled by my anger. I was so stupid.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Abigail scooted closer to her. The relationship between her sister and the necro was something she never quite understood- but her sister was heartbroken and she needed to at least try to be there for her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She makes me so mad. She betrayed my affections but I still love her. How can I still love her, Bells?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Abigail silently swears if they were to see the necro again, she would be the first to punch her squarely on the jaw for hurting her sister. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She’s alive. Maybe not for long. But she’s alive. I still love her,” Raelle’s voice cracks. “I still love her.” She repeats, swelling down the sob bubbling in her throat. Abigail nudged even closer and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t choose who you love. And clearly you still care for her because when we linked, her annoying face took up almost every memory flash except for that one time you tripped me with your scrooge and laughed,"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She saw Raelle smirked slightly at the memory as she continued, “It’s going to be okay. You’ll be okay. We are gonna get out of here. And- maybe we’ll see her again. Get that closure you need.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle rubbed her tears away. “We are lost, Bells.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, she didn’t know what compelled her to walk into the forest, but they are here now- in the middle of no where.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We aren’t lost. We are just, trying to find a way home. We’ll make it out. Let’s just rest. You can annoy me again in the morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle let out a wet laugh. Looking back up towards the sky, she breathes out, emotions twirling like a storm inside of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Scylla’s alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The moonlight was like a diffused ocean above them, lessening the inky blackness of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Scylla’s alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The stars lightly speckled and glittered beautifully in the heavens above. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eye lids started to get heavy. She heard Abigail’s soft snores beside her and let out a light chuckle. They were lost, but at least they were together. Despite their rough start at the beginning of basic, her leader was someone she learnt she could count on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Sleep comes to her like a falling axe. The last image in her mind were the desperate ocean eyes of the woman she last saw bounded to a steel chair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The flight back to Fort Salem felt ghastly heavy. It was silent from the helicopter to the cargo plane. The remaining Tarim people were ushered up by Adil as General Alder gave them a brief 4-1-1 before the plane took off on what was going to happen when they landed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The engines of the plane started and Tally felt like she could puke for the nth time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her sisters was dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">They were gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She saw them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She saw them walking out of the black mist. They were alive. They were alive and yet she could not do anything to retrieve them. She was a biddy now. Nothing but a vessel to support Alder’s life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em>It’s an incredible honour to be called. To be chosen out of a thousand. To stand with General Alder in that way.</em> That statement was once something so grand but now left a disgustingly sour taste in her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The other biddies had their seat belt fastened, body still upright as they rested. Tally was sitting with the Tarim survivors, giving them biscuits to eat. The boy Raelle rescued sitting on her lap as she had an arm across his chest, very tuned to every movement he made. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt he would run out of the plane so high up in the sky,” Adil said, handling her a pack of biscuits. Tally gave him a small smile. She craned her neck to find Alder laying on her back on the floor, two fixers tending to her wounds. She didn’t quite understand how much linking she had done with Alder. The only memories she got clearly when they linked were of a young Alder in a farm, collecting water by a well, and then of Alder signing the accord. She had brief flashes of seeing Scylla chained to a chair that etched at the back of her mind. Scylla being a terrorist was not justifiable, but was Alder's torture on her?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She turned back and made eye contact with Adil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her hand moved in fluid motions. <strong>Can you sign?</strong></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Yes.</strong> He replied back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Raelle and Abigail are alive. I saw them. But we can’t trust Alder right now.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Adil eyebrows furrowed. <strong>I sensed a faint magic aura during the witch bomb as well. I didn’t want to believe it.</strong></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">They are alive. I know it. We must go back to get them.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">We will. Once we get more help when we arrive at Fort Salem.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tally nodded her head. She nibbled on her biscuit.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> It was going to be a long ride home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe you fucked your target.” The woman in front of Scylla rolled her eyes as she plated the cooked mushrooms on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“To-meh-toes. To-mah-toes. Does it matter how I went around it?” Scylla pulled out the chair to sit. She stuck a fork in one of the mushrooms and brought it to her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">This is so badly seasoned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla swallowed the heavily weirdly salted shitake and frowned. <em>So much for a good meal after three weeks of torture</em>. Maybe she should have asked Anacostia out for breakfast sooner if this were all how her meals would go in the safe house. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Don’t be a stranger, Ramshorn. I’ll be at the cafe by the bay. Turning Point. Breakfast. Sundays.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The woman cleared her throat and gave Scylla a pointed look. Morgana. Her handler. Spree leader of the South-East cell. She had long, raven black hair, eyes the colour of deep forest pools and a jawline that could compare with Sarah Alder’s. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Why am I still here? Why did you cook a meal for me? Is this a Last meal sort of thing?” </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Relax child. Spree don’t kill their own. I am just disappointed we lost a potential operative. But my eyes have told me that you have lost much more than I did from this mission.” Morgana raised an eyebrow. She pulled out the chair opposite of Scylla and sat down.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Well shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla picked out another mouthful of mushroom to eat, trying not to make a face at the less than pleasant taste. <em>I swear this meal is a punishment on its own.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She was sent in to recruit Raelle into the Spree. To befriend her. </span>
  <span class="s1">But instead her lips found the blonde’s lips in the matter of a month and she fell helplessly in love with the fixer. She then chose her lover over the Spree, the people who had helped her survive after her parents had died. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">And then Raelle found out the truth. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Her mind traveled back to the cell.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I loved you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m waiting for an answer.” Morgana crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair. Scylla placed her fork down and struggled to wrangle her thoughts together, pushing down the painful image of the last time she saw Raelle.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want to know? I failed the mission. Everything was in the report.” Scylla’s eyes darted around the kitchen. <em>Raelle found out the truth and hates me now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I’m sorry we ever met Scyl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Raelle probably thinks she’s dead and she has no way of seeing her again. And now she’s back with the spree, her resolve for avenging her parents was broken. What was the point anyway when she broke the heart of the person who was her everything. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I still love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You love her. I knew when you disobeyed my orders. I know, looking at your face right now.” Morgana’s eyes bored into her, pressuring for a confession.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“And what about it? Are you going to lecture me? Torture me for my disobedience? I think I’ve had enough practice with the military that yours would be kids play,” Scylla snarked back, looking to the kitchen sink. There was nothing to live for. There was nothing else left to do. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“She got deployed.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s eyes snapped towards her superior. Her brain stutters for a moment, every part of her freezes while her thoughts scrambled to catch up.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>No. No. No. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"><em>She was meant to go to war college. Safe from the war.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The unit was doing well according to Anacostia. She was meant to go to war college. She was meant to be safe-</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry. We know she’s in China, sent there to rescue the Tarim sector. There are Spree agents there to retrieve her.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What makes you think she would join us still? Awfully stupid of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“She has her use that is classified. We have a more pressing matter at hand. The camarilla are back. They were the ones who attacked the Bellweathers at the wedding.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“They were wiped out 200 years ago by Sarah Alder. Wasn’t that her biggest victory?”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Apparently not. I’m talking to the other leaders about a ceasefire with the military. And when a truce is set, you will be part of the fight. The war between us and the humans. I expect you to be ready. You are not dead because you are a powerful witch. There is much for you to do yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for the meal. I need rest,” Scylla stood up and placed her half eaten plate in the sink. Fuck the Camarilla, Raelle is first priority. She could feel the piercing stare of her leader behind her as she walked out of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Anxiety seeped into her stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">So that’s your big plan? Ruin your chances for war college. Get deployed too soon and get blown up on the front lines cause you suck so bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Gasoline poured on the spark of her fear as she went up the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Die young. Waste all that youth and beauty. And fury.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Her hand trembled as she reached towards the door knob. The world seemed to close in on her as the air became soupy, harder to breathe. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t believe in God. But she would get down on her knees to beg any if it meant Raelle was safe.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">I still love you.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.2 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... this chapter was... just more expedition.<br/>Honestly,,, idk if its going too slow?<br/>But yes, rescue team to save shit bird and high atlantic!! gogo!<br/>(also its 4am and im... tired)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door. The door swung open before Scylla could respond.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Having a good rest?” Morgana leaned against the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla placed her book down. It had been a day back at the safe house. She had been cooped in her room, only going down to eat whatever her handler had pathetically cooked up. She could be one of the best witches in the Spree, but boy she was a terrible cook.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Am I being summoned for a mission?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not right now. But. You will when we form the alliance with the army. I insist on your participation.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla rolled her eyes. <em>Of course.</em> “Yeah, whatever. Anymore pressing matters you have for me? Otherwise I would like to get back to my book. I was just getting to the juicy part.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That snark of yours is going to cause you some trouble, child,” Morgana gave her a pointed look. “Hold your tongue when we have to meet the high ups.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla huffed and stood up. She raised an eyebrow and reached for the door knob, signalling to her handler she did not want to be disturbed any further. Morgana stood back upright and backed away from the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as she closed the door, a headache hit her like a sledge hammer and her vision blurred. She stumbled towards the bed, feeling her body ache and her cheeks burning as though she had a flush of fever. There was no strength in her voice to call out, her breath quivered in short, quick gasps as her body hit the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An unsettling chill ran down her spine as she felt her palm burned. It was a searing pain as she tried to keep her eyes opened to look at it. The last thing she saw was an “S” formed on her palm before blanking out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The plane finally landed and the doors opened. The Tarim people were the first to walk down the plank and relief filled their faces as they stepped onto the grounds of Fort Salem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were a few waiting for them. General Bellweather. General Clary. General Buttonwood. Anacostia. Khalida. Izadora.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khalida was the first to approach the group, flinging herself into the arms of one of the Tarim woman. Adil smiled. His family was back together. There were so few of them left. But they were strong. They will survive this, now that they were all in the same place. He didn’t know how safe they were, but it definitely beat the unknowns of the forest basin creeping with witch hunters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder came out next, with the biddies and the plane crew behind her. Her jaws were tight and there was a heaviness to her walk. Tally stared at the ground, not daring to look into Anacostia’s eyes that she sensed were looking straight at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Abigail?” General Bellweather asked, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The muted look of Alder was jarring. There was something conclusive about the dead silence that everyone understood the moment they made eye contact with their General.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They didn’t make it, did they?” Izadora said. It wasn’t much of a question, but rather a statement. The grief hung tight to the General’s eyes as she nodded her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a 300 year old witch and you couldn’t keep three kids safe?” General Bellweather vociferate loudly. She stepped right in front of Alder, fury in her eyes, knuckles white from clenching her fist too hard. Anacostia and General Clary stepped forward, alarmed of the state of volatility of General Bellweather and ready to de-escalate an impending fight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch your mouth, Petra.” General Alder spoke solemnly, eyes never leaving the woman in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Bellweather’s face was red with barely suppressed rage, her body trembling as though fury swept her into a sea of ferocious waves. Her wrath setting the skies dark, thunder boomed and dark clouds moved above the grounds of the base. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are classified Killed In Action. Their bodies could not be retrieved. The Tarim people are our priority right now. General Buttonwood, make sure our hospitality is adequate for our guests. I must rest, this mission has been most taxing.” General Alder nodded to General Buttonwood, who took her leave and walked towards the Tarim people.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No body? What do you mean there was no body?” General Bellweather bellowed. The thunders boomed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was something that happened that I need to discuss. Call for a meeting,” General Alder turned back to Petra.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a 5th generation Bellweather and Abigail is my daughter. I will not let my lineage die!” the lightning came, a brilliant shock of white. Swiftly, Alder raised her hand and flicked her wrist, dissipating the strike that was aimed at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General Bellweather, you will do as I say. There is nothing you can do right now. I will have my meeting just before sunset and then we can discuss the military funeral for your daughter.” Without a second glance, Alder stalked off, away from the still furious woman.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Madam,” Izadora caught up with the General, Anacostia a few steps behind. “There is some disturbing news I must tell you about the mycelium in the necromancy building.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speak.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The black tendrils were back, just like before. But the wall glowed and the tendrils were gone, an unidentified energy aura was felt by me and my team.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep an eye on the mycelium for now. This is a magic I’m not familiar with and we must proceed with caution. I will discuss this with you further this week.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Izadora nodded and made her leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia took this chance and told the General, “Madam. I will be using Scylla as a spy against the spree.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder halted. “You mean you let the prisoner go and allowed her back to the spree?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is our double agent.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t have time for this right now. I do hope you know what you are doing, Anacostia. But if she come back to Fort Salem, there will be consequences. I will not allow the Spree to roam our grounds ever.” There was no time to deal with Scylla right now, there were bigger enemies to take care off, even if it was a missed opportunity-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder looked at Tally. She placed her hand on the ginger hair woman and sung a seed. Tally felt her body getting stronger, she looked at her hands, wrinkles disappearing. She looked back at Alder, who’s face was crinkled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I release you, my daughter. Your sight is too valuable to be sacrificed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I’m young again.</em> Tally could feel tears welled up in her eyes. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will find you a candidate immediately.” Anacostia spoke to her General.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder nods, “find me in my greenhouse.” With that, she walked away with the rest of her biddies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Alder was far enough, Tally faced Anacostia. “They are alive. I saw them. A huge explosion happened because of the two. But they are alive. They walked out the explosion alive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia frowned. “Are you very sure, Craven? Maybe it was just was you hoped-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is right,” Adil came up behind them. “I felt magic. They were alive when the helicopter flew away. We must find them before they are really in danger again. The Camarilla is back. More dangerous than ever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia was lost for words. It was hard to believe. Soldiers die on the field all the time and deep down she did expect the worst to happen. Looking at Tally and Adil’s determined faces, she pondered for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. We’ll talk after I get Alder her replacement Biddy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is she doing here?” Anacostia questioned as she saw Khalida tagging along with Adil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She insisted on coming.” Adil shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia looked at the child and sighed, there was no point in petty fights right now. “Okay. The plan. We must hijack a plane that is going out to the forest basin. We’ll try to use a locator spell on Bellweather and Collar’s clothes here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t that be treason if we stole a plane?” Tally pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m banking on the fact I’m Alder’s favourite child and that we bring them both back for us not to get punished.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go to Petra. She will help.” Khalida spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you know that?” Anacostia asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Convince her. Tap into her grief and convince her that her daughter is alive. She will be able to buy you some time with Alder, as well as get you a plane.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adil looked at the two woman, “maybe we could try that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally nodded. Anacostia sighed and weighed her options. It would definitely be easier if Petra was on board but if Peta did not agree, they would have spilled their plan of treason. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If she doesn’t agree, we will steal the plane. I know of one that leaves in two days. 11 00. Penelope runway.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Find Scylla Ramshorn. She can find Raelle Collar.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All three adults gave Khalida a confused look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla Ramshorn has a link with Raelle Collar. She will find them faster than the locator spell.” The girl stated in a matter of fact.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, first off, how do you know of Scylla? Second, are you sure we should bring a spree along?” Tally questioned the young girl, slight annoyance in her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know of this Scylla person, but if she is able to track Raelle faster, we should take this chance. Trust Khalida, she knows what she’s talking about,” Adil backed up his sister.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She broke Raelle’s heart. I don’t think she deserves to see Raelle again. Raelle seeing her complicates things and I don’t want my sister to be conflicted.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Craven. We must think with our heads. If Ramshorn is the best option to get Bellweather and Collar back, we must take it.” Anacostia spoke calmly. She could tell Khalida was more than she led on and maybe had divination work in her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Tally conceded after a few moments of silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess now I have to meet someone for breakfast earlier than expected,” Anacostia muttered under her breath before sliding open the drawer and taking out a small piece of paper. She wrote a few lines and whistled, a canary popped onto the window moments later. She placed the rolled up slip in its beak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla Ramshorn. It’s urgent.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chirps came in a repeated, clustered pattern.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her temples as her vision started to focus.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What happened to me?</em> One moment she was having the worst fever of her life, the next moment she was awake and every symptom had disappeared. She must have slept till the morning, seeing how the sun was creeping up by the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chirps of the bird started becoming irritating and she walked towards the window. She took the slip of paper from its beak and the bird flew away instantly. She opened the letter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Ramshorn. Turning Point. 09 00. Wednesday.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Guess my nice breakfast came early.</em> She glanced towards the clock. 08 04. She had time for a quick shower and a change of clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were still stuck in the forest. Goddess protect. Every tree looked the same from right to left. Abigail groaned. So much for her promising her sister they would find a way home. They were lucky their metabolic physiology has allowed them not to starve to death. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun was starting to set again and Raelle had proposed they tried to set up a real camp instead of just lying on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you did this before, shit bird!” Abigail crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know how to set up a tent, not fucking make one, Bells,” Raelle rolled her eyes. She had picked up three sturdy tree stouts and had formed them into a triangle, the ends forked into the ground. She had searched her surroundings for any sort of vegetative matter as a roof while Abigail complained. So much for proposing a shelter made.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That just looks pathetic,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle groaned. “I had summer camp. I’m not MacGyver! Why don’t you help me, high and mighty?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No thank you. God knows what’s on those leaves.” The taller girl placed the gathered sticks and fallen barks in front of their shelter. She would definitely be more successful in setting a fire than Raelle’s dumb attempt at whatever she was doing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are harmless insects, you’ll live.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you ever seen a hornet?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, Bells?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail ignores the fixer’s glare and took out the match box from her pouch. Thank the Goddess she kept some useful tools with her- Raelle brought only her salva and a half eaten protein bar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picked out a match stick and and threw it on the dried shredded bark, a small fire burst into life. She whistled a short tune, making the fire bigger just as the temperature dropped with the sun disappearing in the horizon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the support of chapter 1. Hopefully this chapter is up to expectations. As always, comments are appreciated! Cheers :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1.3 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tend to sprinkle references from other movies/shows....... so you can play a little game of "find the easter egg" when reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">08 54.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla settles by the window seat. Turning Point was a small cosy cafe four blocks down from the spree house that faced the beach. She ordered a Macchiato Frappe with extra Oreo bits and was allowed a sip of it before the doors of the cafe opened with Anacostia striding in.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sergeant ordered a latte before sliding into the seat next to her with the coffee mug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sharing coffee with a fascinating stranger-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is one of life’s true delight,” Scylla smirked, catching the sergeant’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Anacostia.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Glad to see you not causing trouble,” Anacostia stated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it look like I will overdose someone with caffeine…? Rest assured, I only know six ways to kill someone with this straw,” she took another sip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia rolled her eyes, “the bellwether unit was deployed with Alder.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know what happened with the unit, they were deployed to get the Tarim people. As well as the Camarilla coming back. The spree are looking for Abigail and Raelle too for some reason, they were suppose to intercept the rescue mission.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia’s fingers barely touched the handle of the coffee mug before her eyes snapped up to look at the girl. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not sure.” Scylla shrugged. “What are you here for? Did you miss me too much? Don’t worry Alder’s not here to snap your neck for admitting it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The two girl were presumed to have died, Scylla.” Anacostia spoke sombrely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Words were caught in Scylla’s throat. <em>What do you mean Raelle supposedly died? Did Morgana not know of this? Or is the army's intel wrong?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was an explosion of some sort. Craven said she saw them two alive. There are out there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You believe they are alive?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, but I trust Tally’s abilities. And I’m heading a rescue team. We are going to the Tarim sector to save the girls. Me, Tally and Adil. I’m asking you to come along.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla furrowed her brows. “Why?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was told you have a link with Raelle.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It… yes I do,” Scylla took another sip of her coffee, trying to play off her initial shock towards the news of the fixer’s supposed death. <em>She’s alive. She’s not dead. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s only small trick, I don’t think-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Khalida told me the link will help find them faster. She knows her stuff. You are the key to this mission, Ramshorn. Are you willing to come or not? I can’t guarantee you that Raelle would be all that fine seeing you again, but I do know she didn’t mean all she said to you in the cell. Help me bring her back to Fort Salem. She has a future in War College. You want her to be safe, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla pondered for another moment. She could see Raelle again. She could make sure Raelle was safe and in War College, not out deployed to meet her death on the front lines. But does Raelle want to see her? She thought about the night before- her palm burning. She had not connected the dots before, but something had definitely happened to Raelle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A mixture of dread and anxiety sets in her stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were being attacked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle and Abigail had their scourges out, back to back as they looked around the forest. There was an empty glass bottle in front of them and Abigail kicked it away before it exploded mid air, the two girls using their wind shear to block the explosion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seconds later, an empty water bottle was rolled in front of them and they immediately rolled out of the way, the bottle exploding seconds later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is the spree here?” Abigail growled, knowing now there were targets of two groups. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Behind you!” Raelle yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail whipped around, her scourge swung out and hit against the chest of an unidentified man. He flew at the impact and crashed into a tree trunk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another agent jumped in from a tree above and Raelle blocked the agent’s wind strike with a wind shear of her own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the seed sound dissipated, a punch was thrown and she barely dodged the dagger that was coming straight to her neck. She saw an opening and her fist slammed into the spree agent’s face, causing the enemy to stagger. She braced herself and sent out another wind strike, sending the spree agent flying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two agents were on the ground, unconscious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What…. Just happened?” Raelle chest heaved, catching her breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t know. But somehow the spree are also here and we have to go. Let’s get out of here quick. I hear a stream. Maybe we could follow the sound to a stream and actually find people who will help us,” Abigail replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla looked at her watch. 09 45. Her face was glamoured as Major Hawk as she waited for Anacostia.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sergeant in question came up to her a minute later. Scylla smirked, “sharing coffee with a fascinating stranger-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-is one’s life true delight. Come on, we must walk now.” Anacostia turned on her heels, Scylla following behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they entered the compound, they walked swiftly into the administrative building and reached a room. Anacostia looked around and nodded to Scylla, who dropped the glamour to reveal her own face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Behave, please. If you start being a little shit, Petra won’t help us save the girls.” Anacostia warned before opening the door. Inside were Tally, Adil and Khalida, standing in front of General Bellweather.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Bellweather frowned as soon as she saw Scylla. “It is still hard to believe that this spree pest is going to help bring my daughter back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, why don’t we have a contract bond? For good faith.” Scylla extended her right hand out. There really was no time trying to pick a fight with Petra. The sooner she finds Raelle, the sooner she can put her mind to ease.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Bellweather considered for a moment before grabbing her wrist, Scylla’s clasp on hers. A burning sensation sizzled on Scylla’s wrist before they both started the spell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your word is true. All things balance. To bring back the lost or this bond be broken.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They let go, with a black square etched on Scylla’s wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Bellweather looked more convinced after the bond and turned her head to Anacostia. “There is an empty plane available after 10 10, Penelope Runway. I can cover up for you all with Alder. You can all take your leave now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, General.” Anacostia nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The five of them headed to the runway. Anacostia was in the pilot seat, and they boarded the plane quickly, being cloaked by Adil’s magic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khalida reached out for Scylla’s left hand and sung a seed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An “S” etched on her palm and Khalida instructed, “I strengthened the link. Tally would have to link with you once you all land and use her knower abilities.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khalida reached for something inside her pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s charm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just the look of it sent a stab through the necro’s heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khalida reached for Scylla’s hand and pressed the charm in her palm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Images flashed through the necro’s mind. A fight. The camarilla. Raelle pinning the charm on the boy’s sweater. She saved him. She saved him at the cost of her own life. She died. The dagger straight through her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t hide her agony as her eyes focused back on Khalid, tears beckoned to fall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sent her. I asked for the Bellwether unit to rescue my people. I owe her a great deal for healing me and my people.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sent her to die.” Scylla snapped back- her mind was whirling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I trusted her to save my people. And she did. She’s alive. You know it.” Khalida looked expectantly at her. The young girl turned away to hug Adil before stepping off the plane. Using the cloaking spell, she vanished in a second.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The link.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Her burning palm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Raelle had died.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Raelle was brought back to life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seat belts on till we are up in the air,” Anacostia announced before pressing around a few buttons of the cockpit as the engine roared to life. The sergeant’s voice startled Scylla out of her daze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let out a shaky breath as she strapped herself in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Raelle’s alive.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The duo has progressed further into the woods and found a river stream. Abigail refilled her canteen and they walked along the banks, following the direction of the stream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps we could catch a fish,” Raelle peered into the river, there were definitely salmon swimming in them and she was ready for some meat after munching on herbs and berries the past two days days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you, a bear?” Abigail rolled her eyes. They did not learn any form of water work to catch fish and definitely not work to dry their uniforms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, I want some meat. Or are you going to be hunting a rabbit for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail huffed and crossed her arms. She definitely did not want to get wet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle was already knees deep into the waters, arms out and ready to grab a fish. After a few failed attempts, she was semi-drenched with no fish in hand. The fixer grunted, semi-regretting she thought catching a fish would be easy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly she sees the water bubbling and she yelped. Abigail looked at her startled. Raelle hurriedly walked back to where Abigail stood. The bubble in the water started getting bigger as it expanded up to the surface of the stream, in it encasing a fish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A faint seed sound was heard and two ladies appeared a few feet away from them. A blonde in a blue flannel and a brunette in a loose black dress. The fish was plopped into the bucket in front of them and the blonde picked up the handle of it with her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Join us for dinner?” The blonde waved to the duo.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnnnd.....<br/>The reunion is not in this chapter haha XD Anyone wanna guess which chapter would Abi and Rae be found?<br/>Thank you so much for the support so far :') it really means a lot when i see the comments and kudos. There's a lot more to write... so stay tuned?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1.4 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a ten minutes walk to the cabin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They introduced themselves as Kara and Lena. Kara being the preppy blonde personification of a golden retriever and Lena having the aura of a surly house cat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara, the more talkative of the two, talked about the nature of the area, how the salmon were really big this season and how the trees were more vibrant than the last as Lena smiled softly and shook her head at times when Kara got excited over a particular detail of the nature around them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Lena opened the door of the cabin, a calmness fell upon the room. As they walked in, there was a fire place with a sofa. To the right was the kitchen and dining table, leading out to the patio. To the left was a king sized bed, a cabinet and a small dressing table. It was a cozy place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Incentio,” Kara snapped her fingers and the candles in the different corners of the room lit up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What kind of work is that?” Abigail asked, surprised. It was definitely not military canon to use fire work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I always felt military witches should learn this.” Kara shrugged, going over to the kitchen tap and washing her hands. “Do sit girls, the sofa is very comfy I assure you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the girls sat on the cushions, they felt as though they could just fall asleep in the moment. The softness of the seats a great and better contrast to the hard ground of the previous nights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what are you two doing here? Doesn't seem like a common vacation spot. ” Abigail asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were here to visit Khalida and her people of the Tarim." Lena replied as she passes a cup of water each of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What happened to the Tarim was awfully tragic, all that was left of them were just trails of death. We decided to camp out here for awhile before returning to Scandinavian waters.” Kara continued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was left of them were saved by the US military. We were part of the rescue mission but we got separated. Now we are searching for a military outpost or a way to go back to Fort Salem,” Abigail replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddess protect.” Kara placed a hand over her heart, “I’m not too sure if there is an outpost for the US here, but with the tensions with China, I would not recommend you to go to the chinese outpost either. The chinese government had tried to take the seeds of the Tarim but they have persisted in avoiding them for years now. The Tarim have sent us some of their books to keep, but have always rejected our help. Khalid’s arrogance is… vexing at times.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we can save the heavy topics for later,” Lena gave Kara a pointed look and then back to the two girls, “you two rest. We’ll prepare dinner for when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! That won’t be necessary, we could help out. This hospitality is too much already-“ Abigail head dropped and she started snoring lighting, Raelle following a second later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lena! We can’t just sleep induce them!” Kara frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh it’s fine dear. Look at them! They definitely need the sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Alder studied the mycelium wall.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Izadora rattled off her report, “the wall had been infected but around the time of the supposed witch bomb, the tendrils disappeared. I scanned the mycelium wall. It seemed stable again.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What research have you done about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“This mycelium wall is sentient. It is deep rooted in some sort of ancient magic. Might be a type of Earth magic. Might be a door to a richer knowledge. There are a few theories I have in mind. Scylla Ramshorn had a project on this for her second year thesis at her time here, should I start going through what she had done?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Alder clenched her jaws at the name drop. <em>Damn it.</em> “Fine. Go through the archives. I feel the witch bomb has to do with the wall because I sensed the same magic aura and I want to get to the bottom of it. If we can harness the power of it, we can use it against the camarilla.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The plane finally landed on the grassy plains of China. Adil casted his invisibility spell on the plane as they avoided the air force of the chinese people. They landed exactly where the previous rescue helicopter took off.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The cargo door opened and the team stepped down.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s do this,” Scylla put out her left hand.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Tally nodded and took Scylla’s hand as she closed her eye and concentrated. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">A dungeon. Chains. A plate of glass shards.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The knower searched deeper, knowing that was not what she was looking for.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Then there were flashes of trees, a river and a cabin.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia laid out a map that Petra had given her before they left. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“We are currently here,” Tally pointed on the map, “They are about twenty seven miles north west. I think they found shelter in some sort of cabin. They are pretty far out but I think we would be able to reach them in a day or two. I had a pretty clear view of the area around us. The China outpost is to our east so they must be avoided. The camarilla are definitely around, I sense danger.” Tally replied as she studied the map and cross-referenced to what she saw.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia picked up her bag pack and closed the plane’s door. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go before they move further then.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">It was the best sleep Raelle had in a long time. Well, the best sleep she had since Scylla went missing after the wedding.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Abigail was still asleep as she stood up from the bed and stretched it out. The two older ladies were gone so she headed out to the patio.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">She saw Lena in the lavender field right in front of the cabin. The older lady was crouching down, pleasantly admiring the flowers that were blooming. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Lavendar. One of the flowers she picked out to stitch on Scylla’s charm. She remembered after Beltane, after her confession- she decided to make the necro that protection charm. It was made out of a bowerbird skull, a small braid, as well as lavender she picked out in secret outside the greenhouse. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">She remembered Abigail’s annoyance while she and Tally gathered the different items to make the charm. Tally, being the good friend that she is, was extremely excited about helping. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Raelle remembered beaming at the finished product. It was meant to keep her safe. And a sign that she was forever going to be part of Raelle’s life. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“You seemed troubled, Raelle. Come, sit with me,” Lena appeared beside her and sat down.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Raelle sat on the ground as well, feeling no harm in accompanying the woman.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like to share your unease? It’s written all over your face and sometimes, what you need is a listening ear.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Raelle sighed. She thought about Scylla’s smile. The way she looked dashingly cute with the charm on her uniform during the wedding. It was cruel, her heart was still beating after it’s been torn into two.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“She lied to me. She lied to me about who she was. I was just a target for her to take advantage of,” Raelle felt her voice crack, “I love her. Even how much I try to deny my feelings. I still love her. Lavenders remind me of her. My flower of choice for her.” </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">They sat in silence for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“You know, Kara lied to me in the past. She didn’t tell me she was part for the tribunal in our sector. My family line were part of the opposition council, trying to go against their policies. When I found out she had lied, I felt hurt and thought that she only was with me to uncover the secrets of my family. Trying to get dirt on us so her family could send us all to exile. I felt like I was just a target for her.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Lena hummed a low seed, the stalk of lavender swayed as its floral scent filled the air, an atmosphere of serenity blossomed. Raelle took a deep breath in, her body feeling lighter.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“If you are anything like me, don’t let your anger blind you. You can acknowledge you are hurt and still be able to heal instead of burning everyone else. I learnt it the hard way. I pushed Kara out. Went down a dark path. Became her enemy. I’m not saying forgive her right away, but things can always be fixed. Put that time in together. It took a long time for me and Kara to heal, but look at us now- we made progress together with Nøkken people and she’s my wife.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Raelle twisted her mother’s ring on her thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Raelle gave the older woman a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">They sat there together, admiring the flowers as time seemed to have slowed down.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Lena! Raelle! It’s time for dinner!!” They both whipped their heads, looking at Kara flailing her arms around on the patio.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Lena chuckled as they both stood up, walking back into the cabin.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“What were you doing outside, shit bird? Dinner’s waiting for us,” Abigail nudged Raelle as she walked up to the dining table.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Hail, hail, the hunt has ended and the meat is on the table. We honour the fish who feeds us tonight, may its spirit live within us,” Kara gave thanks before they settled down to fill their stomachs. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s take a quick break for lunch.” Anacostia dropped her bag pack and took out some food rations for the group. They were near the edge of a cliff, a waterfall crashing down into a smaller stream below them.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I sense people are watching us,” Tally looked around worriedly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Then we will beat them again,” Adil stated, taking a bite from the food rations.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Scylla sat down, taking quick bites and almost finishing her ration under a minute. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, don’t choke on yourself,” Tally gave her a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about me, sunshine.” Scylla took her last bite.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Tally raised her brows, “look, we might be enemies, but we both want Raelle to be safe right?”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Scylla scoffed. As much as Tally was harmless, she was not here to make friends. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“I-“ Tally paused, unsure if she should spill the beans to the girl. Guilt sits in the pits of her stomach, While linking with Scylla, she caught glimpses of the necro in the cell being tortured, and that wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t told Anacostia. She saw Raelle walking away, the devastation was felt, even through the memories. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“I told Anacostia you were Spree.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Scylla lifted an eyebrow, taking a sip of water from her canteen.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“All I wanted to do was to protect Raelle. She is my sister. Abigail may feel differently about you, but I’m sincerely sorry you had to go through the torture of the military.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Scylla searched Tally’s eyes and gave the knower a small smile a moment later. She knew the knower did not sell her out because of malice.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nice to know she has someone to care for her. Raelle… was troubled when I first met her. And possibly still mad at me now.” She stared at the fallen leaves in the ground and gave a sad chuckle, “Thank you for your honesty. I don’t blame you for wanting to protect your sister.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Tally was about to reply before she saw movement in the trees. They were camouflaged behind the bushes, green striped jackets and scarfs to cover half their faces, ranger hats on their heads.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">She stood up and locked eyes with Anacostia.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia picked out her scourge, understanding Tally’s body language. Adil stood with his fists up, ready to strike.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The distorted seed sounds came after, causing the witches to wince. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The four of them had their backs against each other and studied their surroundings. “Hand to hand or weapon combat only. Aim for their throats, it’s where their seed device is,” Tally told the group, she looked at Scylla, “will you be okay?” The shorter girl nodded, eyes focused around her. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Tally made a mental note to keep the necro close. She didn’t know if the necro unit on base had defence classes but no one was dying today under her watch.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“There are six of them,” Tally took another glance around to double check.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Four of the Camarilla jumped in first. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia blocked the dagger aimed to her shoulder and she half turned, locking the arm of the Camarilla and causing him to drop his dagger. She swung him around, causing him to smash against a tree. Another camarilla advanced towards her and she whipped out her scourge, and strikes it against his chest as he flung a few meters away. She dodged to the left as an arrow flew pass her, heading to help Adil who was having trouble without being able to activate his seeds.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The first punch barely missed Tally’s chin. She feint right, dodging the dagger in the other hand to her face. The strikes came fast as she moved away from the weapon with reflex. She finally saw an opening and kicked the enemy’s shin, causing him to fall. She took the opportunity to disarm him, then knocking him out with a kick to his head.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">She glanced towards Scylla, who surprisingly managed to stab her target in the chest with their dagger and proceeded to slid it back into her combat boot. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The remaining Camarilla staggered to their feet after a wind strike from Anacostia, picking out a blow gun from their haversacks. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Avoid the darts!” Tally screamed.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">The venom darts came flying. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!” Adil barely managed to dodged the dart as he stumbled backwards. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia and Tally sung out their seed, summoning their wind shear which rebounded the darts that would not stop coming. Scylla and Tally slipped behind one tree, Adil and Anacostia behind another. They were at the edge of the cliff, the loud rumbling of the waterfall booming in their ears. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">Tally could feel the Camarilla closing in, but was unable to hear them with the waterfall in the backdrop. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Can you swim?” Scylla asked her abruptly. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I can swim if the situation calls for it,” Tally hissed, looking through the tree for the Camarilla. There were the four of them, daggers in hand and blow gun in their mouths. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">They needed a plan. <em>Now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me. It calls for it,” Scylla turned Tally’s body around to face her. The taller girl looked at her confused.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">With a hard shove, the ginger haired girl was free falling down the water fall.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhhhh!!!!” The screams were heard for a second before the rushing water enveloped it.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Meet you two below,” Scylla winked and fired finger guns at Anacostia before plunging into the waterfall after Tally.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">“Damn it, Ramshorn!”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alas, the rescue team are finally on their way!<br/>I promise there's going to be much more feelings... in the next chapter :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1.5 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only one caught the mummy reference from the previous chapter....<br/>i need to step up my pop culture easter egg game /eye ball emoji/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the next morning as Raelle and Abigail bid farewell to Kara and Lena. They were given a map to a dodger’s house from the two older women about twenty miles north and hoped they could find help or shelter there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Kara asked, passing a bag of food to Abigail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s quite alright. Thank you for your hospitality.” The duo did not want to impose too much and decided the dodger’s house would have work on how to contact Fort Salem. It was taught they had teleportation work in every safe house and linking spells that could travel across borders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a good luck hug from the two older women, the duo set off once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Petra. I know you sent them back to the Tarim sector.” Alder snarled as soon as General Bellweather walked into the meeting room. Her tone accusatory and her biddies clicked their tongues disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Petra looked at her squarely, “Yes I did. I’m your head of intelligence. I sent them back because I had good intel that my daughter and Raelle Collar are alive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do not sent out a group of my witches without my consent,” Alder growled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yet they have been deployed, Sarah. I knew the risks when I sent them out again. It would be a four day search and then they come back, with the bodies or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thunders cracked in the air, declaring itself in a rolling, booming rumble.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Alder could open her mouth again, the rest of the generals started streaming into the meeting room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder let out a slow controlled breath and rolled her shoulders back as the clouds slowly went back to their white fluffy shapes. She knew there was no point fighting Petra and they had more important issues to discuss regarding the Camarilla. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Seriously?” Tally yelled, as soon as she saw Scylla came up from the water.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We had to loose them somehow,” the necro shrugged, squeezing excess water out of her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ramshorn! Give us a plan next time,” Anacostia chastised as she emerged from the water, Adil not far behind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla rolled her eyes and hummed a note, as their clothes began to dry up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia raised an eye brow, “how many non canon magic do you-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rae and Abi!!!” Tally shouted and took off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other three’s face were alarmed, but they recovered quickly and shot off after the knower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The duo walked for about two hours before they came to another stream, the faint sound of a waterfall filled their ears. They were just below a cliff and had stopped to collect some water.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cursed seed sound filled their ears as they immediately stood up, scanning the area.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well fuck,” Raelle breathed out, as the camarilla slowly appeared around them. There were more than ten of them and the duo were clearly outnumbered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail set her canteen down, her other free hand drifted to the camarilla knife hooked on her belt. The gravel shifted beneath her feet as she went into a battle stance. “Don’t die on me again, shit bird,” she said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s heart was pounding with anxiety. She barely recovered from the first fight and now she is up against them again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">How many of them were there? Where did they come from? What do they want?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their enemy closed in on them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail lashed out first, holding fast to the hilt of her dagger and brandishing it on one of them. She ducked a counter attack. Finding an opening, she sank the knife deep into the side of the camarilla in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the corner of her eyes, Raelle saw another two Camarilla approaching. The daggers in their hands, taking turns to strike at her. She dodges them with reflex, trying to create a distance between them so she could use her scourge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A crackling sound was heard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle turned her head for a second, realising the trees on the side of the cliff were being uprooted by the camarilla. How the fuck did they know the seed sounds for this?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bells!” She yelled, the trees fumbling down the rocking sides of the cliff, heading towards Abigail who as too occupied with fighting off the camarilla in front of her. She wasn’t going to make it in time to reach her sister.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart felt as though it stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And then the trees fell still, floating in place.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Abigail had a look of relief mixed with surprise before going back to defending herself as the camarilla ran towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Before Raelle could see who has intercepted the tree, she dodged another blow from the camarilla. As she prepared to wind strike the other, someone else sent him flying.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She turned her head and grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Tal!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Boy was she glad to see her sister in all her youth and glory.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">As they wind strike another camarilla away, she saw that Adil and Anacostia were in the battle as well, in the midst of their own attacks against the camarilla.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Then she felt time stopped as she realised who was the raven haired girl stopping the trees from falling on them.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her mouth fell open and her lips trembled.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She’s alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Collar!” Anacostia shout slapped her back to reality as she barely managed to dodge an attack. Tally used her scourge and knocked the guy out and Raelle gave her a nod of thanks.</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">There was no time to think about the girl now. She could get answers later. She has to survive this first.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Take your time! I can keep these six trees from killing us all day!” Scylla called out sarcastically. She was starting to break a sweat. The camarilla won’t stop sending trees down on them and there was only so much she could keep from tumbling down on them.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“We are trying, you shit!” Anacostia and Abigail yelled back at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Dang it, they won’t stop coming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Raelle sent a wind strike to the Camrilla on her right who flew a few meters away into a bush.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">To her left, one of the camarilla ate up the distance between them in three strides, a sword in hand. She sucked in a long breath, readying herself to send him flying but the blade of the sword shot out, as she ducked. She threw her shoulder into his gut, making him stagger for a second.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She did not expect him to have another smaller rapier hidden and before she could register his actions, the sword shot through into her ribs, sending fresh ripples of pain through her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Raelle fell to her knees.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Rae!” Tally screamed, she saw the knower rushing towards her as well as Abigail sliting the throat of another Camarilla. Her vision got blurry as she shook her head, trying to get the oxygen into her lungs.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Her head tilted. She saw Scylla waved her arms, causing the trees to tumble down a few yards away from them. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">There were still a few Camarilla left and with the unit occupied, Anacostia and Adil were outnumbered.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla cursed inwardly. She had to make a choice.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The necro chanted a spell, mother tongue spewing easily at the tip of her tongue. The electrical currents through her palms as she aimed them towards the remaining camarilla soldiers. Bolts of black currents struck through the grounds, electrocuting the enemies dead in seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She ran over to Raelle’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no way we can heal her completely through linking. The stab wound is too deep,” Anacostia told the girls.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“No! We must try!” Abigail shouted, grabbing Raelle’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tally slapped her arm away, “No! I’m the better fixer! I might be able to stop the bleeding.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, We aren’t doing this again,” Raelle coughed. Her vision became blurry.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla made her choice. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She held Raelle’s neck with her palms and swallowed hard, she didn’t know if this could work but she had to try. She closed her eyes, feeling a swell of energy inside of her. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla! Anacostia said it’s too dangerous!” Tally tried to get her hands off Raelle but Scylla wouldn’t budge.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Ask and it shall be given you, seek and ye shall find, knock and it shall be opened unto you,”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tally and Abigail gave a look to each other, eyes blinking in surprise at Scylla reciting Raelle’s christian-pagan passage.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“It’s…. working….” Anacostia breathed out, seeing how Raelle’s breath steadied, with the flesh patching itself up like time was travelling backwards.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She was under the big tree. There was sadness in her heart as she cried. This was their tree. Where Scylla first confessed her true feelings. Where she made a promise to go through everything with her. Anacostia was sitting beside her as she sobbed, “I still love her."</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">No matter what happens, I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">No matter what happens, no matter what anyone thinks, I’m with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s eyes fluttered open. Her vision focused onto the girl whose eyes were still closed and concentration. She felt her lungs fill with air and she was not gasping. The pain was subsiding and a soothing wave was felt in her. She could also feel an overwhelming amount of energy from Scylla seeping into her.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“For every one that asketh, receiveth; and he that seeketh, findeth; and to him that knocketh it shall be opened.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">More memory flashes goes through Raelle’s mind. Strangely, they were Scylla’s.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I’m filled with an unbearable sadness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Scylla kissing Porter. Porter walking out of the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">You’re so beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">They were at the graveyard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">When will we be extracted? Make sure its soon, I’m getting impatient.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The blue ballon in the mirror.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Raelle finally collected her strength and pushed the girl away. “Don’t touch me!” She yelled. <em>She killed Porter. Scylla is Spree. I was just a target, nothing about her is true</em>. Anger fuelled in her. The memories were too much. This was too much for her to take.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle… please, you are injured,” Scylla tried to put her hands on the girl again, only for Raelle to stand back up.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You lied to me!” The blonde’s face was red and her eyes watered with tears of rage that spilled over and had already been rolling down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla stood up slowly, eyes never leaving the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle, I need you to calm down. I- there’s a lot you need to understand,”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to hear it! You lied to me! You are still lying to me! Do I even know who you are?” at that moment, Raelle felt as though she was served a five course meal of rage, her emotions ready to explode into something bigger. Tally and Abigail both had a hand on her shoulder to steady her as soon as she staggered backwards.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Raelle. I meant it in the cell and I mean it right now.” Scylla steadied herself, trying to be as composed as possible. She took in a shaky breath, hoping she could hold herself together till the blonde calmed down.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t get to say that. You don’t get to say that you love me just for me to realise you tricked me. You don’t get to say all this when you just proved you were a traitor from the start!” Raelle clenched her fists.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“And yet I’m still telling you this- that I love you. I chose you. And I will still choose you. You have to believe me. Just let me explain-“</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Raelle cut her off, her face still flushed in anger. “I don’t know how to believe you. I don’t want anything to do with you. Don’t you dare link with me again,” she spoke with such venom Scylla tried her hardest not to recoil. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You need rest Rae, c’mon let’s sit for a while, hmm?” Tally spoked softly, pulling Raelle’s arm. The ginger girl gave a slight nod to Scylla as the unit settled down beside the trunk of the fallen tree. Adil walked towards them, slinging an arm around Abigail’s shoulders and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The four of them were huddled together, getting ready to get some rest as the moon showed from the night skies above them.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla turned her back on the unit, her shoulders sagged as she let out a shaky sigh. <em>Don’t cry. Don’t cry. You don’t deserve to be the one weeping right now.</em> She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, pushing down her tornado of feelings that were dangerously about to make her burst.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll keep first watch and I’ll call Adil up later,” Anacostia informed the four before making her way to Scylla who was already starting to make their make shift fire place.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The younger woman flicked her lighter and the dried leaves and timber came to life with glowing embers twirling into a fiery dance.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Accompanying me for first watch?” Anacostia sat beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle just had a scare because of the linking, you know how linking can be overwhelming. She still cares about you. Before they went on the mission, she told me to take it easy on you, help you in whatever way so you wouldn’t die.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla stayed silent, still looking at the fire in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia sighed, seeing how the younger girl didn’t seem like she wanted to continue the conversation with her. Even though they hasn’t known each other for a long time, she could tell the girl needed some sort of guidance. Her stubbornness and sassy attitude was a defence that Anacostia saw through as they got acquainted in the cell. She just hoped the necro would choose what was right in the future.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They sat by the fire in shared silence as the night went away.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't... really know what I feel about this chapter. But at least the story is going somewhere. Just kind of feel I've been wasting a lot of chapters with exposition and have not really found my groove in balancing the action and the feelings...<br/>Thoughts?<br/>Love ya all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1.6 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING<br/>THERE IS SOME SMUT.<br/>(towards the end of the chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walk to the house was an awkward one. Anacostia led the group, with Scylla just a step behind. Abigail and Adil were walking behind, Raelle and Tally in the rear on look out. There were a few quiet chatter from time to time between the unit and Adil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finally made it to the dodger’s house in the evening. It was a small two levelled cabin filled with vegetation growing all around its body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s locked. You have a passcode?” Anacostia looked at Scylla, after drawing out the unlocking sigil at the doorknob.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla stepped forward and cleared her throat. She placed her palm on the door and spoke, “One who stands straight does not fear a crooked shadow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door creaked open and Scylla stepped in tentatively.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trap me you may not. A Dodger’s warehouse it must be.” She called out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a second, the house lit up. The floors were surprisingly well polished, the window frames strong, with no dust laying over any surface. There was a staircase leading up to the bedrooms, with the ground floor having a dining room, kitchen, living room and some more down the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took out a coin and sung a low seed sound. Then, she placed the coin on the window ledge closest to the door. It acted as a warning signal, she would felt when the coin drops- indicating someone was outside the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle and Abigail were first to crash on the sofa, Adil not far behind. Anacostia and Tally distributed the rations between them in the kitchen while Scylla walked around the house to scope out the place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were already starting dinner when Scylla came back into the living room. Anacostia passed her an apple to munch on. It was an open kitchen concept, the living room directly connected. The unit were sitting on a sofa with Adil on the arm rest closest to Abigail, with Anacostia still in the kitchen. They were in the midst of a conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We really don’t know. One moment we were on the ground dying, the next we were surrounded by mushrooms!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m pretty sure we did die,” Abigail snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s cause you are such a bad fixer,” She saw Raelle stuck her tongue out to the blaster as she walked into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail’s eyes fell on her as she sat on the kitchen island.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are you going to explain how the hell you are able to strike lightning when you are a necro? That’s definitely final year war college blaster knowledge” Abigail raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know non-canon magic,” Scylla shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bullshit.” The blaster spat. From being able to use wind work to cushion gigantic trees, striking lightning and saving Raelle with Christo-Pagan work? There were all not canon magic that a 19 year old should even know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bellweather has a point. Plus, the only one I know who has black lightning is Alder. Usually the currents of the witches are white,” Anacostia chimed in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla took another bite of her apple, refusing to comment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adil looked at her curiously. “You have Magisterium blood, don’t you?"<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla sighed. When she first saw Adil, she realised he was part of the Tarim sector and was glad he did not seem to recognise her. This was not a secret she was so readily wanting to share.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you still hiding things from me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s heart stopped. <em>Fuck. Raelle really knew what to say huh.</em> The fixer’s face was hardened, her jaw clenched and Scylla looked to the paintings on the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed, knowing as soon as the lighting came out from the tip of her fingers, the truth was to be said sooner or later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have Blåkulla blood. My family line is part of the Magisterium, the North Beginning of magic. They were the sole pillar of magic, before splitting ourselves into the another four sectors as time passed. They taught the other four one element of work each. Water. Wind. Fire. Earth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla took a breath.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As time went by, witch hunters hunted us down. Killing us when we were in the midst of our shabbats. Our numbers dwelled down to a few hundred before Alder signed the accord. My ancestors fought with Alder for the first war, and then decided to depart from the military. Alder was definitely petty about it and the punishment to whoever would dodge was written.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To fight along side Alder is a great honour. To be defendants of your country is a great honour.” Abigail argued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe to you, High Atlantic. But what we wanted was peace.” Scylla looked up at Abigail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The army fights for the peace.” The blaster glared back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With all the destruction you bring?” Scylla scoffed. “Our work was meant for balance. To heal the lands at which those civilians plagued. We praise the Goddess for this gift, only for Alder to take it and further her agenda for power. She shared her seeds for war and that is not the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not like the Spree killing innocent civilians are either.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those civilians are the reason why the accords are still around. Plus, the military is not so innocent either. I recall a certain city drop event-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look here, Spree Shit,” Abigail snarled and went up to Scylla, “I don’t care about what ancient blood you have. The Spree purposely kills civilians and that in itself should never happen. Don’t talk to me as if you are on the right side of history. Perhaps if your ancestors weren’t such cowards and shared their seeds, things would be different.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps if you took that stick out of your ass, you would realise the military ain’t shit either,” Scylla snarked back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If somehow the Camarilla comes to this house, I’m not afraid to use your ass as bait. I’ll let them burn-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Abi!” Tally steps in between the two of them, a hand on the blaster’s chest, firmly pushing the blaster a step back. “What we must do now is to take deep breaths and get some rest.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail’s face ran through a spectrum of emotions before spinning around. She headed up the stairs and yelled, “you are lucky Tally is holding me back! Goddess! I will wind strike you into a cell myself!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forgive her, she is ignorant.” Adil spoke in mother tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla shook her head and replied back, “it’s okay.” He gave her a slight nod before he took his leave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few seconds passed before Raelle muttered “I’m tired too,” before turned to follow Adil up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll be coming up? I’m sure there are more beds upstairs?” Tally offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be in the living room. The sofa is comfortable enough,” Scylla replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally gave her one last glance before going upstairs as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m taking the guest room at the front then,” Anacostia told the necro before walking off, leaving Scylla alone for the night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She killed thousands of people. She fights for The End and the military cannot allow that. We cannot allow that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peopla can change,” Adil spoke up. “I am not one for violence but I can feel she did what she had to do to survive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, now you have a sixth sense?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adil turned to her and replied in a stern voice, “The Spree took a vulnerable girl and made her into a weapon. The army does the same if you ask me. Witches around the world are slaves and forced to fight for civilian wars. Even the different armies try to out power each other. Killing many of my people in the process. This is a fact. Your family may all have made it to war college, but not all witches are lucky enough in the front lines. I do not think what she did was right. But I can understand if this was her way to survive her own traumas.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A silence fell between the four, with Adil’s words weighing down on them. He had a point and they knew it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just gonna turn off the light.” Adil got up and flicked the switch. He took the arm chair beside the dressing table. The girls took the king sized bed, with Raelle closest to the door, Tally in the middle and Abigail at the other flank.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle couldn’t sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you are anything like me, don’t let your anger blind you. You can acknowledge you are hurt and still be able to heal instead of burning everyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried counting sheep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I chose you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed, slowly getting out of bed. Might as well take a walk around the house since she was still wide awake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried her best not to make a noise as she went down the steps. The floor board subtly creaked beneath her as she reached the lower level. The hall way were filled with portraits, faces she did not recognise. She passed the kitchen, as well as the fire place. The study was boring enough to skip and she headed towards her dining room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her breath hitched as she saw the familiar dark hair facing a frame. There was no portrait in the frame, just a blank canvas. She stood silently, watching the girl chant another unfamiliar spell as colour seeped into the frame, revealing a family portrait.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Scylla and her parents.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t sleep?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle flinched at Scylla’s voice. She settled for looking at the younger version of the girl in the portrait.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” Her tone was gentle and Raelle hates it. Every bone in her body was screaming for her to walk away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla walked towards her till they were just a feet apart. The silence was smothering and Raelle wished she could just disappear. Her heart throbbed with pain when she finally looked at the girl in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emotions tumbled out. Hate. Sorrow. Yearning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of them stood where they were for a few long seconds, their mountains of emotions dangerously piling up between them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla broke the silence first, her voice firm in the hollow of the night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My parents really died. We were dodgers of Blåkulla blood. I joined the spree to avenge my parents. I got close to you because you were my mission. Then I fell for you. And I’m still love with you.” Her ocean eyes were soft as her lips quivered. “I’ll do anything for you to forgive me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s emotions broke like a badly made dam. She thought she would never see the girl again. But now here she is, alive. She has killed people. She has lied. Everything was spinning in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should hate you. But I can’t and I’m going crazy because of it. I can’t go through this again. I do not want to be betrayed again. I can’t watch you go back to the Spree. I can’t watch you disappear on me again!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle. You’re going to wake everyone. I know High Atlantic would hate to be awoken from her beauty sleep.” Scylla’s voice was even as she tried to de-escalate the riled up blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what? Forget it. I shouldn’t have came down here. I’m going back to bed,” Raelle threw her arms up dramatically. She couldn’t help it that the girl gave her so much emotions as soon as they locked eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla grabbed her wrists, not letting the blonde avoid this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Touching Raelle felt like electricity ran through her, the hot current burning through her palms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes meet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay.” Scylla pleaded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You left me first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t my choice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to stop feeling like I can’t trust you. I want to believe you. But everything in front of me says that I shouldn’t. You killed civilians. You killed Porter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did. And it was a moment of rashness. Foolishness. I thought I could take lives, make me feel better about my parents’ deaths. But it didn’t. And I will spend the rest of my life making up to my mistakes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">How could someone be the reason why she was broken yet be the only one who could make her feel whole?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a second, Raelle was kissing her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was raw- lips and tongues messily clashing together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle felt her heart swirled in anger and want, like two liquids of different densities. She sucked on Scylla’s lips, eliciting a moan from the girl as she pushes her against the table. The legs of the table screeches as it slides a few inches on the wooden floor from the impact of the two.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde’s hands were still cupping her face, with Scylla’s holding onto the edge of the table for support. Raelle surges further and grabs the waist of the necro, making her sit on the table, her body pressed up against and between Scylla’s thighs. Her hands roamed beneath the girl’s shirt. Scylla groaned, her fingers finding their way to the neck and hair of the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They broke apart. Panting. Scylla’s eyes clouded with desire, her mouth twitched as though she was about to ask a question.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer went in for a second kiss before Scylla could speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No questions. No more explanation either.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard the girl whimper as her hands made their way down past the waistband of her pants, barely pausing to get the button undone. Her fingers pressed directly into the wet heat of the necro. Scylla’s moans strokes the fire in Raelle as she broke the kiss and dragged her teeth against the sensitive spot on her neck. She heard Scylla’s breath hitch as the necro’s fingers clawed against her back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to leave Scylla right there. To just leave the girl wanting and broken. But she makes the mistake of looking into those siren eyes and her resolve fell apart once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She surges forward again and captured the swollen lips of the dark haired girl. She can’t look at her. <em>She just can’t</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla moaned against her lips, a growl reached Raelle’s throat as she felt Scylla’s arousal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More.” Scylla’s breathing was laboured, she bit her tongue, trying not to moan out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle felt the rage in her heart simmering, but still present nonetheless. She took her lips to the spot behind the necro’s ear and sucked, leaving Scylla squirming in her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck. Oh fuck,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle pressed her rising affections down further. Her fingers thrusted into Scylla- deep and curling. At this point, Scylla could barely give a fuck as her moans filled the entire room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle smirked, satisfied. “Shut up, people are sleeping.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m gonna need you both to shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two girls froze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s eyes fell towards the floor, her mouth opened and her chest heaved as she sobered up from the high Raelle had been giving her seconds before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle stepped away from Scylla and looked at the person who was the cause of the interruption.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia gave them an annoyed look. “Goddess, Collar. Ramshorn. I’m too old for this shit,” she rubbed her temples and sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle scooted pass her sergeant, not in the mood for a lecture at 3am in the morning. She shuffled up the stairs and back to her unit, not glancing back to Scylla at all. Guilt pooled in her stomach as she went up the stairs. She’ll deal with this in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just- go back to sleep,” Anacostia spoke to the necro, pitying her slightly. With that, the sergeant headed back to her room, leaving the dark haired girl to pick herself up.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly have a 3 arc storyline for this story project and I don't know if I should split it into 3 series or just continue using the 1.1, 1.2 chapters indication.....<br/>So, if you have any opinions on whether I should keep all 3 arcs in this one work project or should I split it up into a 3 part series (the title of this part would be changed to "how can I love the heart break".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 1.7 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly and reluctantly, Scylla opened her eyes. She blink, closed her eyes and blink again. Sunlight penetrated the window and she sat up, rubbing her knuckles onto her eyes. She heard muffled voices in the dining hall and figured breakfast had already been served.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dragged her tired legs and headed over to the dining room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally was smiling brightly at her, mouth filled with toast like a chipmunk. Adil and Anacostia were seated as well, quietly eating their own breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s butter and toast, Necro. Eat up.” Abigail slid a plate across the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla murmured a thank you for the peace offering and picked up the toast. She settled in the seat opposite of the blaster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… we heard you last night,” Abigail raised an eyebrow, slightly smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster definitely meant to say that as Scylla’s face contorted into a look of mild shock as her cheeks flushed pink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro cleared her throat. “It wasn’t anything.” She quickly took a bite of the toast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally giggled and shook her head. “You two can never really be away from each other for too long. Even if you both are on bad terms,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Right.</em> They still hasn’t really talked about what happened post Bellweather wedding. <em>How long has it been? Two, three months by now?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey guys,” Raelle greeted everyone in the room. In her hand were two mugs of coffee as she sat down beside Scylla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t take your coffee from the kitchen,” she gave Scylla a small smile before reaching over and taking a piece of toast from Tally’s plate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla grabbed one of the two mugs, trying to hide her surprise. She hurriedly ate her toast. Within three bites, she had wolfed it down.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stood up, mug in hand and excused herself. “Nice breakfast with you ladies. I have to pick out some items for the teleportation spell. Meet me in the attic in an hour.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the necro was out of ear shot, Abigail spoke again, “Shit bird, what were you thinking last night? Well, pretty much not thinking at all because we heard you two having sex.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t help it.” Raelle mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can see what Scylla feels, Rae. She definitely still cares about you. Even if she’s a murderer.” Tally quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Had a life-altering field trip with the necro huh?” The blaster rolled her eyes at the knower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was nothing, okay? I just, had to get my frustrations out. We’ll talk about it when we get back to Fort Salem.” Raelle huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you are going to talk to her, right?” Tally’s eyes bored into the fixer’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle sighed and nodded, downing her mug of coffee. She definitely should not have lost control last night but despite her better judgement, she did. They were like magnets, always gravitating towards each other and Raelle knew she couldn’t avoid Scylla that much longer and had to confront her own feelings too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -<br/><br/><em>Datura, Henbane, Belladonna and Mandrake. That should do it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Scylla glanced around the garden at the back of the house. Dodgers always had herbs and flowers around their bigger safe houses in case they need certain spells to get away. She picked out a few stalks and looked around for a twig.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picked a small branch up and drew an earth sigil on the soil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thank the Mother for her flowers, may more bloom in time.” She uttered a quick blessing, dropping a few new seeds into the soil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Need some help?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned around to see Adil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s quite alright,” she replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are brother and sister.” He spoke in mother tongue, “I may not understand what you went through, and I may not understand your turn to a different type of violence, but it is not for me to judge. Alder has… pushed the Tarim people as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla looked at the man. His face was kind as so were his words. He has picked out the two other ingredients of Mint and Basil for her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” She nodded and took the herbs from him. They headed back into the house and up to the attic, finding the unit bickering about something and Anacostia looking annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla grabbed the bag of white chalk power at the corner of the room and started spilling out the powder into a circle. She then laid what she collected all around the circle as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><br/>“Everybody in the circle and hold hands.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took out her lighter and lit the circle on fire as everyone stepped inside. Green flames flickered as she started her chant, “For hearts that longed and full of fright, for those alone in the black night. Find thee place I seek for light, power to jump with all our might.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did not notice Raelle holding her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She definitely did not notice that at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It will only work if we think of the exact same place. We have thirty seconds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The entrance of the main administration building. Where the buses pick you up to go off base.” Anacostia instructed. The rest of the girls nodded their heads.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if the image is different in someone’s head?” Tally asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you may loose a limb? Not too sure,” Scylla shrugged as everyone looked at her alarmed, eyes as wide as saucers. There was no time to change their plans now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The green flames engulfed them.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -<br/><br/>They were back on Fort Salem grounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Everyone definitely gave sigh of relief as they looked around to their familiar surroundings.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they gathered their bearings, the Generals were rushing down from the meeting room. Alder right in front with her biddies.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You made it back!” General Bellweather rushed pass Alder as soon as she saw her daughter. She hugged Abigail tightly, the blaster squeezing her eyes, trying hard not to cry in the comfort of her mother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anacostia. You, defied me. Went behind my back. But you have brought our two cadets back and for that you will be pardoned.” Alder told the Sergeant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are vital for the military, I do not regret my decision.” The Sergeant replied back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How were you able to come back?” General Clary asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Teleportation work. We were lucky to pass by a dodger’s safe house.” Tally told her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla Ramshorn.” General Bellweather turned her attention to the necro. She stuck out her hand and Scylla met her with a hand shake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The deal is done.” They said together and the bond mark disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You made a contract bond?” Abigail asked. Bellweather contract bonds were met with death if not followed through.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla shrugged. “If I didn’t I would probably have left you in China.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha very funny,” the blaster replied dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder stepped forward, diverting the necro’s attention to her. Her voice was cold. Her eyes clouded with disgust.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla Ramshorn. Traitor of Fort Salem. I, Sarah Alder, invoke my authority as General of the Army, War hero of the United States Army and Mother of Fort Salem, sentence you to die by the hour of first light tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla heard the echoes of someone stepping down into the cell. She shifted her body, chains clanging as she turned. This time she wasn’t in a chair. But her wrists were chained to a weight on the floor, casted with magic so she couldn’t cast her own. It bounced her seed sounds as well and there wasn’t anything she could do to escape. Alder was smarter this time, adding on a magical wall that gave her a psychological pressure in her head, making her unable to chant her spells either.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde stood at the entrance, face blanked. The lieutenant on duty asked her twice if she wanted to enter the cell before she complied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle approaches her carefully, her eyes looking at the chained state of the necro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, it’s better than the chair,” Scylla commented lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t. Don’t joke about that,” Raelle finally looked at her, her hands picking up Scylla’s and rubbing her knuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence dragged on with them just looking at each other, waves of emotions crossing their eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla took the leap first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for lying to you. About Helen. About Porter. About the Spree. I’m sorry. But I’m not sorry for loving you. I’m not sorry that I chose you. You don’t have to forgive me. But I need you to know that my love for you is true.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her. Scylla collapses into her touch, the sobs coming through. Raelle’s strong arms squeezed her even tighter as she whispered,“I love you too, Scyl. So fucking much. What scares me was that I forgave you. I forgave you the minute I stepped out of that cell. And…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle took a shaky breath, steadying herself, “and…. I’m scared. I want to stop feeling like you are going to betray me again. I want to stop doubting you. That I know you are the person that I fell in love with. I think I’m still angry at you. For lying. But you are going to die tomorrow. And I don’t know what to do. You’re going to die, Scyl,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla didn’t have an answer for that. How she wished she could tell Raelle everything was going to be okay. But this was not like their dance at the wedding. This time Scylla knew she wasn’t coming back. There was nothing she could say to reassure the girl. If she could take away the memory of her in Raelle’s mind, she would.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle was crying. From her mouth came a cry so raw, the emotional pain flowed out like a broken dam.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhh,, shhh,” Scylla tried to comfort her. She had already prepared herself that she would die. That when she signed up as a Spree operative, she knew there was always the possibility of getting killed by the military. But Raelle being hurt was not in the plan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stood there hugging for a few more moments, before the necro reached into her pocket and took out something. In the dimmed light of the cell, Raelle could tell it was her mother’s combat charm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To keep you safe when I’m not around.” Scyllas whispers, holding out the charm for Raelle to take.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer’s her hands trembling as she picked up the charm. She pulled on Scylla’s jacket lightly and started fixing the charm onto the front pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To protect you. It’s going to work. I know it.” Raelle muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla let out a wet laugh. She never believed much in protection charms but she accepted it anyway, knowing it was a big deal to the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the smarter one, Scyl. Don’t take it off like I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Raelle’s tunnel vision in putting the charm on, Scylla saw Anacostia and another army personnel creeped up behind them. Anacostia gave Scylla a look. The necro sighed and gave her a slight nod, knowing what she was about to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle too distraught to notice them and in a second, the blonde was sleep induced and carried out of the cell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Scylla felt as though she expanded every muscle of her bone. There were no more tears left to cry. Only a stabbing pain in her heart that grows as the minute passes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a good person. Scylla.” Anacostia gave her a nod before exiting the cell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darkness consumed Scylla’s frail form as she slides down the wall behind her, her legs finally giving out. The silence echoed in her ears and her head was swarmed with fire. The cell was cold and she was utterly alone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General. I think it is imperative you reconsider. She’s just nineteen. We don’t have to kill her.” General Clary argued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree. Maybe we could turn her around. Make her a spy for us. I could use an inside person,” General Bellweather said. "An expandable double agent could be a way into gathering better intel on the spree."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is too much trouble to keep. Especially since she is a dodger. She does not stand with the military at all and there is no use for her. My word is final.” General Alder eyes the two.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before they could put forth another argument, she dismisses them and plucked out a file from her cabinet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Scylla Ramshorn. Dodger parents. Specialisation: Necromancy. Class: 2nd year. Private second class.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><br/><br/>A photograph of Scylla clipped onto the file, familiar blue eyes tracked her memory.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks back to 280 years ago. Piercing eyes of General Hestia Ramshorn shined in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We cannot fight with you any further, Sarah. You teach witches our seeds for wars of civilian greed. The earth is our mother. She nourishes us; that which we put into the ground she returns to us. At first it was a debt to civilians, but they have taken it too far and we cannot sacrifice our ways to suit their needs.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first betrayal of her sisters. Majority of them were killed by the continuous emergence of the Church and she mourned for their lost even though she had bitter feelings with their leave. She did what she had to do to ensure the survival of her culture and her work. If the other sectors did not agree, she had to convince them, what ever it takes. This was the way she fought and would continue doing so as long as she lived.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a heads up... I won't be updating this for a week or two? <br/>Sorry to leave you all hanging at this chapter no less :P<br/>I hit 130 kudos!!! Thank you very much for the support &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 1.8 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A giant man on his horse waited upon the drawbridge. His hair clipped neatly by the sides, medium length fringe slicked back. His eyes glinted like black beetles, his body strong and sturdy. One hand held onto his horses’s lead, the other on the hilt of his long sword, neatly attached to his side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The castle was made of pitted and scarred grey stone, rising from the land. Uneven patches of grass ruffled by the call of the wind as the man waited. Behind him, a whole army of men, dressed in beige, belts all strapped with a dagger. They all wore sunglasses, scarfs covering half their faces and a cowboy hat to top it off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The large gates were opened and the men streamed in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The army of men went to the stables, bringing the horses back to rest, while others started laying out their weapons for cleaning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warm damp air wrapped around the man like a heavy coat as he descended down a tight spiral staircase. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached a door, the clerk bowing to him before opening it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir Bradley has returned!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man, surveyed the room, three more people sat by a square table. He stepped forward and slipped into the empty seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apologies, have you all been kept waiting for my return?” The man, Bradley, voice boomed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at all, sir.” The man to his right replied. He was about as tall as Bradley, long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, shaggy beard around and down his neck. An eye patch covered where his left eye should be. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good then, Lord Thran.” Bradley gave the blonde a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Status report, Lady Regan.” Bradley turned his attention to the woman sitting directly opposite of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think the military are on us quite yet. We have successfully cut off most of the external Bellwether line. We will be targeting the Swythes and Treevines next. We had quite the success with our vocal cancelling shields.” Lady Regan replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm…” Bradly murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did the new equipment fare against the Tarim?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were intercepted by the military. Alder herself was present. We caught them off guard with the voice boxes, but they managed to take some of the Tarim with them. There must be stronger sounds from the vocal chords we could use.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Research is still going on,” another woman spoke up. Her hair tied in a bun, glasses on the bridge of her nose. She wore a white lab coat, a pen in her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When can we expect further results?” Sir Tran asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In about a month. We are still trying to handle the shields and venom, Bradley. Give us some time. There are more prototypes to be tested as well. The factories are on it as we speak.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Doctor Octavia.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bradley stood up and went over to the bookshelves by the side. They were cluttered with maps and books, some files as well as stationaries in each pocket of space. He picked up a map and laid it on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The end of Fort Salem is the start of our liberation. Witches are the mutated blood. Evil resides in them and we must liberate our own kind. It is time to strike against Sarah Alder. The mission to cut down the high Atlantic lines will still continue. We will also try out the new weapons soon enough. Now, we can start the plan of infiltration.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waking up was definitely not pleasurable. There was a fleeting moment where Raelle felt Scylla’s touch, but it evaporated faster than a summer’s rain. Then her drooping lids snapped open violently and now she was back in the unit’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In seconds she was on her feet, her brain overwhelmed with flashes of Scylla in the darkness of the cell. Blurred ginger hair moved in front of her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rae! Rae! You’ll fine! Look at me. Look at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her vision focused onto the knower. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tal,” she whispers, a lone tear traced down her cheek. Scylla was going to die. She just said goodbye to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m here.” The knower brought her into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, the floodgates opened. She breathed heavily, gasping for air that was simply not there, her throat burning in a silent scream. She could feel her mind unraveling, threads of every happy memory she could recall with Scylla. The gate. The first time they kissed. The graveyard. The tree. The protection charm. The Bellwether wedding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her knees buckled as she hit the ground, Tally going down with her. She felt another body rubbing her back, trying to be of comfort as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, shit bird, breathe. Breathe. You’ll be okay,” she heard Abigail’s voice. The blaster had settled herself next to Tally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The despair in her heart was a heady blackness. This whole situation felt like the world’s cruel trick on her, as cruel as any desert mirage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s going to die, Bells. And I can’t do anything. I can’t save her. She- she doesn’t deserve this.” Raelle choked out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t go against Alder. She’s too powerful.” Abigail replied. She had spoken to her mother about trying to save Scylla, however, Petra was unable to override Alder. Even though she still disliked the necro, she knew it was unfair for her to die. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scyl’s not a bad person inside. I-, She can’t die like this. I can’t let her die like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We know, Rae. We know.” Tally murmured. The knower’s eyes were welling up with tears as well. For the short time she had come to know Scylla, she knew the girl’s love for Raelle was boundless. This whole thing was a disaster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was nothing much the other two could say. It was painful for them to see Raelle like this and all they could do was to embrace her and allow the torrent of her tears be let out. They only hoped their presence were a good enough attempt to calm the war within the fixer’s mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door was heard and Anacostia stepped into the room. Her eyes were drained of any emotion, with her shoulders drooping, exhaustion seeping through her body language.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s time. The first light is out.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><br/>Scylla looked out of the small window pane in the cell. Morning was coming upon her and she soon was going to die. So much for making her parents proud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Hello.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khalida.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl somehow walked through the cell walls and proceeded to sit down in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To what may I owe this pleasure of the great Tarim priestess who would spare her time to accompany me before I die?” Scylla asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you know who I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t take long to figure it out. I sensed your work after you placed that strengthening spell on my palm.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know who you are?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone who is about to die in an hour or two.” Scylla snorted. “Someone who killed a thousand people, thinking it was the right thing to do. Someone who won’t be able to avenge her parents.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khalida’s lips lifted slightly into a smirk. “Someone who found love when there was no one before that. Someone who finally chose for herself despite the odds stacked against her. Someone who helped bring daughters home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe it was all just to atone for what I have done.” Scylla’s jaws trembled. “Death is just my final atonement for my wrong doings.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><br/>“You know, what you did hurt Raelle very much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla let out an annoyed grunt, “what does this have to do with anything?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it’s okay to mess up. You deserve the forgiveness and compassion as long as you actively correct your mistakes. Forgive yourself. And move forward to atone for it. Forgiveness is a journey not a pit stop nor a death wish.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro scoffed bitterly. “There won’t be a tomorrow to atone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your darkest self shall be your knight, wield the sword of your own light.” Khalida gave her a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Those were the words of her family line in the Magisterium.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without another word, she walked into the shadows, as quiet as she came. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><br/>The watery daylight pushed the darkened edges of dawn, reclaiming the colours of the day that had been washed in blue and grey by the moonlit night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><br/>The soldiers brought Scylla out to the parade square. She was still handcuffed as she stood, looking at Alder who came down the hill with her biddies. She could feel the unit to her left, staring at her. As well as Anacostia, Adil and Khalida. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the soldiers drew border around her and casted a shield work. There was no escape now. She was then uncuffed and left to stand alone. Her fingers instinctively fiddled with Raelle’s combat charm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Don’t take it off like I did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder came close, only meters away, staring down menacingly at her. Scylla met her eyes with equal hatred. If she has to die, she won’t give the woman the satisfaction of seeing her broken.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla Ramshorn. You have been charged with deserting the ways of the US witch army. Your punishment is death on this grounds. By the law of Fort Salem, I- General Alder, have the legal right and duty to proceed with your execution.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Man, this grandma talks too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any last words?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla stood silent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could see Raelle at the corner of her eyes. The fixer was being pulled back by her sisters, her whole self struggling to reach her as her screams rang through the entire square. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crackling of thunder was heard as Alder’s biddies started singing the seed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She closed her eyes, fighting every inch of herself to not look at Raelle. It was painful enough knowing the fixer was going to see her die. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could hear the fixer’s screams as tears rolled down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Goodbye, Raelle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She said a silent prayer to the Goddess to protect the fixer. To keep her away from the front lines. To be spared of the treachery of wars till she could retire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">I love you.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Streaks of black crackled in Alder’s palms as she aimed it towards her. Jagged bolts endlessly protrude from her palms, filling the ground with undying flashes of radiance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The grounds shook and a dust storm erupted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is done,” Alder announced. She was about to turn away but stopped herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dust settled and there Scylla stood- unharmed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Impossible.” Alder’s face went through a whole myriad of emotions.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was absolute stillness in the square.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not a sound could be heard as the dust settled fully, everyone’s faces were in shock. There was no way any one could survive that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">I’m… alive.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s heart was still beating hard from the adrenaline. Her breath seemed to die as soon as it left her mouth. There was an eerie sense of tranquility as her senses heightened. Her fingers touched the combat charm once more in disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">I’m not dead.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. Okay. <br/>The thing I had got cancelled so the next update would be...soon. I'm not sure if I want to take a break tbh. Life's been hard sometimes but managed to squeeze out this chapter today....  <br/>So... hopefully you found this one interesting. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 1.9 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take care of her, Joan. The Blåkulla will welcome you back there.” The man handled over a child, merely a day old, wrapped in a blanket to his wife. He was glad his child had her eyes, it would spare her from any questions about being part of the Alder line. The witch hunters had came for his sisters two months back and he was close to being persecuted as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot just leave you here, Philip.” His wife choked out desperately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must. They will kill everyone in this family. Take her back to your village.” The man smiled, the tone distorted, casting a spell on his wife. He kissed her cheek and sent her on her way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw her leave on his horse, the baby in her arms. His child was going to be alright. He had to believe in the Goddess' protection. Tears streamed down his face as he sees his wife disappear amongst the hills, passed the forest where his knower’s sight ended.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, the witch hunters came. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They captured his two sisters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One was hung first. He was forced to see her die as his throat was slit by the witch hunters in the prison he was held in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his last moments, he watched as Sarah stood on the podium. She was next to die. He thought of his child and his wife. He prayed desperately to the Goddess for their protection. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Hestia, may the Goddess be with you and your line always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We cannot fight with you any further, Sarah. You teach witches our seeds for wars of civilian greed. The earth is our mother. She nourishes us; that which we put into the ground she returns to us. At first it was a debt to civilians, but they have taken it too far and we cannot sacrifice our ways to suit their needs.” General Ramshorn spoke up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were overseeing a field of dead bodies. The fight won but the environment has suffered due to toxic bombs, tornados and the stampede of their forces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then where will you go? This is the only way we are able to live in this world. The civilians fear us and the accord gives them a false sense of control where they won’t think we will harm them.” General Alder replied. She had already done it for forty years. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will hide. I am taking my seeds and witches with me. Goddess protect, Sarah. My family line no longer stand with your ways. I came back thinking this was the way for the civilians to see us as equal. But they have just been taking us for granted.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please. Hestia. You don’t know what you are doing by walking away. I need you here. The witches need you here.” Alder’s voice was desperate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m letting go of the military. It was never the right way. I wish you would see it in the future. That this conscription is based on slavery. That one day, you will see how detrimental this accord is to the witches you sworn to protect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Alder clenched her jaws as Hestia left without another word.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The very next day, the Ramshorn line were gone and the dodgers act was written up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Witches who dodge conscription will be punished by law. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Ramshorn line had pockets of missing witches. Some end up conscripting and served under Alder. They most were powerful necromancers and a handful were blasters, all promoted to at least Colonel ranks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Others end up dodging- and those who did, had a specific kill on sight policy by General Alder. But by the fate of the Goddess, they have managed to survive through the three hundred years.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla locked eyes with Alder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The general’s face paled, her facial expression winded. Her jaws hung open. Everyone stared with concern- Alder had never looked this horrified.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have my blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>The words came out as barely a whisper but everyone with witch physiology heard it loud and clear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a special work of her family. That she could not harm someone else of her blood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was as though someone shoved a huge elephant into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was an uncomfortable silence, everyone reeling from the new revelation Alder has spouted with her tongue.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder lifted her arms and placed her shaky palms on the side of Scylla’s head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">There has to be another reason why my seed sound did not hit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She mumbled in mother tongue and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla could feel the link between her and the older witch. Flashes of unknown witches on the battle field crossed her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">We cannot fight with you any further, Sarah.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder released the link and stumbled backwards. “Philip had a daughter…Hestia was my niece…” she whispered. Clearly shaken, Alder swallowed hard, her fingers involuntarily twitching.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General?” Anacostia asked, stepping forward with the group. First off, Scylla miraculously didn’t die, the General suddenly said they were related and the two stood there linked for a minute.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Release her. You and Izadora with me.” Alder commanded. With that, she whipped around and walked away with her biddies. No one decided to question her, seeing how she looked very disturbed by what went down with her and Scylla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia tore down the shield spell with a seed sound. In an instant, Raelle’s arms were around Scylla, hugging her tightly as she started crying again, a face of relief on both of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla Ramshorn. Let’s walk.” Khalida appeared beside the couple.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two broke the hug and Scylla gave Khalida a questioning look. The girl motioned for her to follow and started walking away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll talk after. Okay?” Scylla spoke softly to Raelle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Okay.” The fixer whispered as Scylla went to catch up with the Tarim girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were under the big Oak tree.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Scylla Ramshorn, what would you do next?” Khalida asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told me to follow you to this big tree and that’s what you are asking me?” Scylla raised an eyebrow. Khalida sure is a strange one, an old witch priestess stuck in a child’s body or not.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I see that you are still alive right now. And we did talk about atoning the night before,” Khalida looked at her expectantly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She knew I wasn’t going to die. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know I was related to Alder?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Khalida scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla sighed. That information was still very raw on her and she still wasn’t even sure of confronting that right now. She pushes the thought to the back of her mind. There were more pressing issues at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does your divinity knowledge know what happens to me? In the future?” She asked the young girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khalida just stares at her with beady eyes and cocks her head to the left.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, is there anything you can tell me?” Scylla presses on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is deep magic that is going to resurface with you being the center of it. It is your destiny to wield such a power.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me? A lowly nineteen year old witch?” Scylla rolled her eyes. She was far from good person, much less a hero. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A witch that escaped death twice because Dianus have chosen this path for you. You must be prepared and choose a side because there is a war coming.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The war has already begun,” Scylla replied curtly. If Khalida was talking about the Camarilla, they were already here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is no good side to a war. But there is still a side you must be on.” Khalida continued speaking, “I know you will do what is right.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to go back to the spree,” she rubbed her eyebrows in frustration. It had been a few days and she definitely was meant to be back to be Morgana’s messenger bird. Heck, she wouldn’t be surprised if they knew she had gone to China.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember where you come from, Scylla Ramshorn.” Khalid’s mouth twitched. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You loyalties do not lie with the Spree. You know this. But it is alright to go back to them for now. We are all witches wanting to survive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence fell upon them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the blackest night and fearful day,” Khalida placed a hand over her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I shall not falter with a strong heart and ignited soul.” Scylla, too, placed a hand over her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My work shall be my light and strength that I will defend.” They said in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khalida smirked and craned her neck to see the person coming up behind the older girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a powerful witch. Don’t be too humble about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla stood still, contemplating the diviner’s words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will see you soon,” Khalida nodded and walked away, leaving Scylla under the big Oak tree.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What… are they saying…” Abigail wondered out loud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia told the unit she was needed for a class and that they would reconvene at night in their room. With that, the sergeant left the unit who decided to creep up on Khalida and Scylla. They were behind the flower bushes, about twenty yards from the oak tree.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beats me, I can see them, not hear them. I can’t tell what Khalida is feeling, but Scylla… her emotions are all over the place,” Tally said, concern in her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well no shit, she survived an execution and just realised she’s related to the witch she hates the most,” Raelle remarked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I felt a lot of remorse from her, and guilt, when we were in China trying to save you and Abi. Even though she is spree, she’s not a monster.” Tally expressed. “Maybe you two would work it out as a couple. Maybe not. But I think you two should talk it out properly. Give her a chance. I think being friends would be cool too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you really telling our sister she should connect with Scylla again?” Abigail’s face was full of disgust. No doubt Scylla had come through with the rescue mission, but she still works for the enemy and perhaps could double cross them yet again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just saying she’s not a bad person. Heck, I’ll be friends with her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If she comes close in hurting Raelle again, she’s getting a punch to the face and a kick to her ass,” their leader retorted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally rolled her eyes. “I think Scylla should be given a chance. She loves Raelle. That I can feel, with or without using my seer knowledge.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Tal.” Raelle smiled at the knower. She peered over the bush and realised Khalida had finished whatever she wanted to say and had started walking away. She bolted out of the bushes, ignoring Abigail’s shouts about the lines of making the right choices.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she passed Khalida, the young girl grabbed her sleeve. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be gentle.” Khalida told her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle gave her a nod. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She mustered up her courage and jogged up to the raven hair girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder swirled the whiskey in her glass, listening to the chinking of the ice cubes floating in the Macallan liquor. When the liquid settled, she brought it to her lips and let the amber fluid slid down her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia and Izadora were sitting in the seat diagonally in front of her, her biddies filling up the reminding seats. She had invited them for dinner after mulling over the situation with Scylla. There was no way she could kill the girl now. <em>This was what she had hoped for.Someone with her blood.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light jazz she put on before the dinner still echoing throughout the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two sergeants had not touched their food much, despite the general telling them to start. Alder noticed them glancing nervously at her when they thought she wasn’t noticing, as well as giving each other not so subtle eye signals.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speak. My daughter. You need not hold your tongue,” Alder looked at Anacostia who flinched slightly at her words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am.” Anacostia started slowly, “I…I do think we should try and turn Scylla around. Convince her she should lean on our canon. I know, she is Spree- but, she can change. I would like you to put your trust in me to change her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder took another sip her whiskey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She can be turned around. Private Collar can be used as our bargaining chip. The girl is in love. She will stay for the fixer.” Anacostia pressed on. She was reluctant to pull Raelle into this, but she had to convince Alder come around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla is a bright student. The brightest in the class. Best researcher at her age of the facility. We could use someone like her. She could be a fair bet in understanding the mycelium wall. Let her work with me.” Izadora spoke up, backing up Anacostia.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Izadora made a strong point. Maybe for the mycelium wall, she could use it as a reason to keep her family line around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She has dreamt of this day. Knowing there is someone of her blood. Training her and giving her lessons to take over Fort Salem. That once her successor was ready, she could finally rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But of course, she had to be Spree. She just had to be the enemy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It saddens Alder. To know her bloodline could be part of something she was so adamantly against for twenty five years.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you consider it, at least? She is, your blood.” Anacostia spoke up once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would be in charge of her then, Anacostia. As long as she doesn’t make trouble again, she is pardoned. I want her turned around. The camarilla are coming, there is much to prepare and I do not have time to babysit a child that is a loose canon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder finished her glass of whiskey, contemplating to pour another one out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla must be turned around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">She is the heir to Fort Salem after all.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Managed to squeeze out this chapter  :3<br/>Boy... when I say this is a slow burn...... i mean it hahah<br/>Hope ya all liked this chapter! Im really enjoy writing this story &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 1.10 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle gave Scylla a small smile. “We just can’t have one peaceful day huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was relieved. She was so relieved Scylla wasn’t dead. She pushes down her doubts and tunnelled to the only thought of the girl being alive. She could handle the her other thoughts later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I gave you a big scare didn’t I?” Tears showed in the necro’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air still weighed heavy between them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle grabbed the necro’s hands, kissing her knuckles lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spoke tenderly, “I’m glad you are alive. I- I’m trying to push my own insecurities away. I want to believe you are a good person, Scyl. And I- I’m still with you. But could we just, be friends? Right now, I- I need to sort out my own feelings.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Okay,” A small fire of hope lit in Scylla’s heart. She understood they would never be the same again and it hurt that they weren’t going to be back together but as long as Raelle still wanted her in her life, it’ll be fine. She can accept that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Against the fixer’s better judgement, her arms tentatively closed around the necro’s waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still want you in my life, Scyl. I want to trust you again.” She is close enough for Scylla to feel her stuttering breaths.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to do everything I can. I won’t lie to you ever. That is a promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she could say more, Raelle’s lips were on her and her brain went into an auto-pilot, kissing the blonde back. Scylla melted into the kiss fast, her heart racing fast as she downed the sob raising in her throat. This would be the last time in a long time she would be kissing Raelle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They broke apart slowly, the moment gone too soon. Scylla’s hands were still on Raelle’s chest, the fixer’s on her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Friends, huh?” Scylla smirked at the blonde’s reddening cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Speak for yourself.” Raelle huffed, their foreheads still pressed against each other’s.<br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay. We can figure it out as we go. We don’t need an answer right now. You are still here. So am I.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"><span class="s1"></span><br/><br/>The air was still tense around them.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla hated herself for breaking the bad news.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I have to go,”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s eyes clouded in confusion, “What? Why? I’m sure Anacostia-“ she pauses, reality hitting her hard. “You have to go back, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle tried to form words, her eyes darting around. Everything in her wanted to keep Scylla in Fort Salem. But she’s a realist and she knows no matter what had happened in the past week, Scylla was still an agent of the Spree. <em>Fuck the army. Fuck the spree.</em> Raelle wanted to take the girl in front of her and run away. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I have to answer back. But I’ll be close by. You’ll see me soon, okay?” Scylla spoke softly, her eyes searching for Raelle’s and the blonde could do nothing but drown in them as they made eye contact once more.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla leaned in and kissed the fixer on her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll come back to you. No matter what happens.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">It was a promise.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Stay?” Raelle tried weakly.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla let out a wet chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“You know I can’t right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“For me?”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle…” Scylla sighed. Why does she have to make it harder than it already was? She did not want to be separated from the fixer. They were finally in a better place and it was the world’s cruel joke on her that she had to go.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“What? You’ll stay here. We can hang when I’m not having college stuff. I’ll tell you how bored I’m in class. You’ll help me pass my exams because you are so damn smart.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“You know I can’t right now. I know you don’t like this. Neither do I. But there are things I have to settle before coming back to you. Please, trust me.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle nodded. She took in the moment, knowing the girl was going to disappear in a few more moments. She was going to trust that Scylla was coming back. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Here, thank you for this. It did help after all,” Scylla placed the bowerbird foot charm in Raelle’s palm.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I told you it would work,” the fixer smiled, hooking the charm back on her military jacket.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">There was a short pause, the fixer’s face contemplating something.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I… well… I kept it ever since you lost it at the wedding. I thought I lost it somewhere but Tally actually found it.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">From her pocket emerged the bird skull’s charm. The fixer sucked in her breath, placing the charm where her bower foot was hung moments ago.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“This will protect you. Don’t lose it this time, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” The three words were the last thing the fixer heard before a seed sound and the disappearance of the necro. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle stood there, unmoving for a few minutes. She was gone. Just like that. And the fixer instantly missed her touch.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">A feather fluttered down, in front of her boots. She bent down to pick it up. As soon as she touched it, an image flashed in her mind. A house with tombstones in front. The same one Scylla kept pasted on her mirror in her old room.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s voice flooded in.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I’ll see you soon, Raelle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">A small smile appeared on Raelle’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I hope you are safe wherever you are, Scyl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle opened the door to find Anacostia with her unit mates.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“You feeling okay?” Tally asked.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Scylla is… gone. She had to go back to the Spree.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Are you serious?” Abigail rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Abi!” Tally chided, “she probably didn’t have anywhere to go. It’s not like she can stay here anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“She left this for me. It’s… it’s a house? A safe house, I think? She always had it pasted on her mirror in her bunk. I don’t think it’s a spree house. But, she gave me the directions there. Maybe I could-“</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Anacostia cut her words.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“What? I didn’t say we-“</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“No. We are not going surprise visiting when you three have to go on to war college. At least not right now. Alder won’t be happy with Scylla’s escape back to the Spree, but she is still pretty much reeling from the fact that she has a descendant and there is more pressing matters of the Camarilla.” Anacostia replied firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’ll just go off base myself, then,” Raelle shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“No! Shit bird, we barely made it into war college, don’t screw this up,” Abigail frowned at the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Then what would you have I do? Wait till we see her again? Ask her to risk her life to come back to Fort Salem?”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Collar. There is word the Spree and the Army are in talks for a truce. To fight against the camarilla. You’ll see her faster than you know. Just focus on war college now. You know Scylla would want that for you. For you to be safe.” Anacostia gave the fixer a pointed look.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle huffed, knowing her drill sergeant was right.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“In the meantime, keep the feather, if we ever need to find her, we can use that as a tracking object.” </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">With that, the drill sergeant left the room.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Look, shit bird. I’m sorry if you can’t meet Scylla right now. I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but think about yourself too. Learn more and become more powerful. Then you can show off when you see her again or something.” Abigail stood up, ruffling Raelle’s fringe.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Also, let’s celebrate we made it to war college! Come on! Rah Rah soldiers!” Tally laughed, trying to bring up the mood. She pulled both of them into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, both.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, baby bird. You, shit bird, not so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, Bells.” Raelle stuck her tongue out.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“So I heard you almost died trying to rescue your girlfriend.” Morgana was sipping on tea in the living room of the spree house.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Not like you had given me an assignment. I’m a free person till you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that is correct. And now you have something to do for me.” Morgana placed her tea cup on the table, and snapped her fingers. A scroll appeared on her palm and she motioned Scylla to come forward.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">The necro raised and eyebrow but took the scroll anyway. “What is this?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“The official conditions the Spree has for the truce with Sarah Alder. We have a common enemy now- the Camarilla. You are to send this letter to the other heads of the spree. Once we have everyone’s stamp of approval, we can go forth with the alliance. No better witch than you to be our little messenger bird.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla stared at the scroll. Why was she running as errand girl?</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Am I being demoted?” She asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“No dear. You will be part of the intel group when we finally close the final contract with Alder. But for now you would have to play messenger for me. You’ll be having a little buddy with you, in case there is a need to de-escalate the situation. I don’t trust that snarky tongue of yours in front the others. Now run along, I want to finish my tea in peace.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Understanding it was the cue to leave, Scylla walked out of the door. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Wally West huh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">He was a dodger she knew. His parents were killed in a car crash and it was passed conscription day so he could not go to the army. He ended up going the Spree, and had been in the same cell group as her for over a year now. He hasn’t really risen up the ranks and was usually used as a messenger. But perhaps that’s what he does best anyway- he had a great gift for running.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Wally,” she greeted him.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">He was sitting by the garden, taking care of the old terrier dog Morgana had since forever. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The sooner I get this done, the sooner I'll get to see Raelle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOOHOOOOO I reached 200 kudos!! Thank you everyone who has been supporting this story :)<br/>tbh... I have already written a few chapters ahead but I really need to sort out certain plot holes and I would need a lil more time to sort them out. <br/>also... when i used the tag slow burn,,, it is a slow burn.... bc raylla arent back tgt yet,, anyone wants to know which chapter they are getting back tgt?? /eye ball emojis/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 1.11 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have information on a Camarilla hide out. I’m sending you for recon. Suss out the place. Do not engage.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla had been running around passing letters on from one spree head to another. It was boring to say the least. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember to use your glamour. Find out escape routes and point of entry. What they are hiding in there. What they can do.” Morgana instructed as she handed a file over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Information on the hide out. You will have a team of three you’ll be in charge of. Do me proud, Scylla. This intel is imperative for the alliance with the army. We must have information they don’t to have our own conditions met. You’ll gather your team tomorrow at 10 00 and have a final debrief by me before one of my men bring you there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She flipped through the file. Glamour up and gather intel. That seemed easy enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She came to the page of her team and froze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wally? You sure?” She raised an eyebrow at her handler.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s time for him to have some field practice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla grunted. She didn’t feel he was ready for that. For the time she had spent with the boy, he was too soft. As much as she didn’t want to admit, he was sort of becoming like a little brother to her and she did not want him in any line of fire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Goddamn Ramshorn, why are you getting soft for people?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll be there to protect him if that’s what you are worried about.” Morgana remarked. “I’m not asking you to fight them. It’s gather intel only. Observe and come back. You can do this relatively easy task, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla clenched her jaw. <em>She’s dangling a carrot bait in my face. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am. I’ll report back tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember Abigail-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make the Bellweather name proud. I know mom. I’m already in the top class for every module I have.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Petra gave her daughter a pointed look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we’ll see about that at the end of the semester.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother stretched out her arms and Abigail went in for a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Abi!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally’s voice rang through the entrance of the building, with Raelle beside her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Huh. They are early.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail grinned and seconds later, the unit was in a three-way bear hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make good choices!” Her mother reminded her before letting her daughter go with her unit, a genuine smile on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the unit walk into the new building they would be at for three more years, Tally was rattling out her classes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So.. we have unit training every morning and scourge training at the end of the day, which means we still get to see each other every day!” The red head bounced excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know about you Tal, but having to study biology and clinical sciences seems boring to me.” Raelle lamented. As soon as she got her timetable and booklist, she was appalled at the content she had to study.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, shit bird, me and Tal can help you if you need. We can study together.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We won’t be studying the same thing, Bells.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unit unity will encourage you to read a book, shit bird.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle could only roll her eyes. Biology, Anatomy, Biochemistry, First Aid. She had the most theory heavy classes out of the three of them and was definitely not looking forward to going back to studying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sergeant!” Tally called out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia greeted the unit with a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Corporals. Welcome to war college. Now you are seniors to the batch of privates, please behave. And its Master sergeant to you three.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! Oh!! Congratulations on getting promoted!” Tally clapped in glee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calm down Craven. I’ll be in charge of scourge and vocal training of the freshmen. Try not to give me more grey hairs, I had enough of that from other witches.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia gave Raelle a knowingly look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Scylla.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer lips lifted slightly at the thought of the girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, I’m here to tell you Alder requests to speak to you three at 14 30. It’s right before Vocals at 15 15. Don’t be late. Meet me outside her office.” With that, the senior sergeant left the unit to their own devices.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does Alder want to speak to us about?” Abigail asked out out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle shrugged. “Guess we’ll cross that bridge after lunch.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, come on then! We have endurance training in twenty! I heard from Glory that Captain Lance is a tough one,” the knower dragged the other two to their first class of the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“We are meeting Alder in fifteen minutes and that’s how good you can look?” Abigail groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unit was just done being in the mud for the whole morning due to Major Lance and they were just cleaning up to have their meeting with Alder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The military doesn’t give out Voss shampoo, if you hadn’t noticed. I look fine.” Raelle rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You hair still looks like dried up noodles.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a low blow even for you, Bells.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look presentable, Rae. You could wash your hair again after we are done for the day.” Tally interjected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unit reached the outside of Alder’s office. There, Izadora and Anacostia were already waiting for them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Girls. Come on in,” Izadora greeted them and opened the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder was sitting by her desk, her biddies around the room, minding their own business.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General.” Anacostia announced their arrival.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder looked up and gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bellweather unit. I have much to discuss. Izadora, please?” the general looked towards the Necro instructor, approving her to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have coined the explosion made by Corporal Bellweather and Corporal Collar in the Tarim sector as a witch bomb. From what I have gathered, the explosion has a ninety percent chance of being linked to the mycelium wall.” Izadora looked at Raelle, “you touched the wall didn’t you? Back when you were looking for Scylla?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle held her tongue. <em>Well shit, I’m busted.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at her sisters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail gave her a small nod. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It’s okay. Just tell the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle sighed. “Yes, I did. It just reached out to me and there was some weird thing on my finger and then it disappeared after I healed Khalida and I didn’t think much about it after.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Interesting new information,” Izadora replied. She turned towards Alder, “permission for Corporal Collar to spend some time in the necro building? I would like to gather some samples.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Affirmative.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder gave her attention back to the unit. “If Izadora’s theory is true, Raelle’s link with the wall could potentially give us another witch bomb. That concentration of power could very well be used against the camarilla.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone turned their heads in mild shock towards Tally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” The red hair repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Corporal Craven, I would like to remind you that-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are going to turn her into a human weapon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch your tongue Corporal Craven.” Alder growled. “Even if you have risen in ranks, I can still take you off war college for insubordination. Corporal Collar is still under the military and is a soldier. She will help Izadora in her research. If the witch bomb is what we need to defeat the camarilla again, we must know how to release it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence fell upon the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If there is nothing more. You are all dismissed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The five of them saluted before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Anacostia closed the door, Abigail banged her fists against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn it!” The leader’s voice was vexed. “Over my dead body Raelle is going to be a human weapon for that woman!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, girls. This was what I wanted.” Izadora spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Tally asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Izadora and I have already pre amp this.” Anacostia replied. “She’s going to figure out what the mycelium wall link with Collar is about. And we’ll try to cover up what we can as well as keep any power surge under control.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General Alder would be busy with gathering intel against both spree and camarilla. So I will be fully in charge of this project. Don’t worry, Raelle, I won’t make you war meat.” The necro instructor gave a reassuring smile to the unit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girls looked at each other. They could not trust Alder, but Anacostia has came through time and time again for them, and in extension if she trusted Izadora, they should to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” The unit agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to hear. Now, back to your classes. Raelle, I’ll meet you outside the necro building tomorrow at 16 00.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle was not having a good day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, she hadn’t had a good day in ages but that was not the point.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was in Major Olsen’s biology class and she was bored as hell. Not that her teacher sucked, but the subject itself was putting her to sleep. She thought war college was going to be them learning more fight skills, spending more crazy times with her unit- not actually studying for an exam.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had visited the necro building twice. Both times, Izadora collected blood samples from her and brought her to the mycelium wall. The wall did not react to her either times but Izadora said they should be patient.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer huffed and slumped her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wondered if her sisters were doing better in their theory classes. Probably so. Petra would definitely not have Abigail be any less than top ten in her class and Tally did actually enjoy her classes from what she had said during their lunches together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Scylla.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind drifted to the necro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Sometimes when Raelle stayed over in her room on Friday nights, she would wake up to the necro studying at her desk in the morning. Two plates of toast and coffee on the desk. There were always piles of books around her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Nerd.” She teases the raven hair girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Scylla would just roll her eyes. “I have to keep my gold star status in class. You’ll have to learn this too. Knowing anatomy is imperative to fixing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I like you better when you aren’t studying.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Yeah. Give me ten minutes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“That means ten thousand hours as you forget everything around you. Including breakfast and lunch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I know you’ll get me dinner.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer heard a voice ringing in her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. Raelle. Collar. Hey.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer heard the snapping of fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blinked, slightly flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have been blanking out for awhile.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Damn it. Has class not ended yet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo. We are still in class, if you haven’t noticed,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt a poke to her side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her vision finally focused on the girl beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nora Westallen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The daughter of General Westallen. One of the best fixers in the regime in years and the youngest head of Combat Medical ever. Raelle’s mother had only been deployed once under the General, but spoke highly of her when Raelle had asked about her time spent in Blue Valley.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had dark brown curly hair in a short bob, and was just slightly shorter than Raelle. For her short stature she makes up with her intelligence, being the top fixer that graduated from basics.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle. You wrote the wrong insertion point for the femur on the worksheet. Also, you chose the wrong bone to begin with.” Nora brandished another bone in the blonde’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Yeah. Here.” Nora slide over her paper. She had practically finished the worksheet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can go through it with you?” She offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle cleared her throat and looked down at her own worksheet that only had one question answered. An answer that was apparently wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Well, this is embarrassing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll catch up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are my lab partner. A win for you is a win for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle groaned. She was good at fixing. Her mama taught her how. Study? She couldn’t do it to save her life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I know studying can be hard. But we got to understand the human body so we know what seed sounds to use when fixing someone. You won’t want to try and heal an avulsion fracture with a seed sound that’s for a punctured lung.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I have no idea what you just said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seed sounds were confusing. She used passages to heal. To take the injury of the person. She didn’t need to know the type of injury. She just took on anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle sighed. A wave of anxiousness seeped into her stomach as she thought about Scylla. <em>Where was she? Was she safe?</em> Anacostia told her they hadn’t met two weekends in a row.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at the clock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour left of the class.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had scourge training with the unit after this. <em>Well, wouldn’t harm if she wanted to practice a little more.</em> Get some of her stress out. Maybe forget her worry for Scylla for a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A quick glance towards her teacher who was busy helping another pair, she pushed out her chair quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?” Nora hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle shrugged. “Away from here. Don’t worry I’ll finish the worksheet by the next class,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a second glance, the blonde slipped out of class. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Screw classes. She just want to smash something.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The unit are finally in war college!!!<br/>I'm not toooo sure how much of war college I would delves into, but look out for more spree stuff and... i guess,, how i think their missions are gonna go about</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 1.12 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo! Collar!” Nora greeted the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Nora.” Raelle replied sleepily. It was only morning and she was not ready for that kind of energy. The "top of the class" fixer was a ball of energy that she had absolutely no energy for before the coffee kicks start in her system.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s field day. Don’t be late. I don’t want to be scolded by Major Olsen so get your butt to forest entrance early,” Nora reminded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shooting the blonde another look, she left their table and went back to sitting with her own unit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail chuckled. “Dark hair, pretty and trouble?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle swallowed her spoonful of cereal. “Not trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you think she’s pretty?” Tally piped in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you and Scylla are just friends, I don’t see why you can’t get it on with that one,” Abigail commented.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not interested, Bells.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on. You deserve to be happy. She’s a nice high Atlantic girl. She’s got class. And I know she swings your way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle sighed and decided not to comment, downing the rest of her cereal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look shit bird, you flirting and having some fun with other girls on base isn’t cheating if you and Necro aren’t together.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, okay, Bells. Get off my back.” The fixer rolled her eyes again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me and Abi just want to see you happy. You still have dark circles round your eyes, we know you haven’t been sleeping well.” Tally looked at her concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla hasn’t messaged Anacostia in two weeks.” The fixer admitted softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail sighed in exasperation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She will. Don’t worry, Rae. She’s busy. Doing… Spree stuff? What do they do anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Setting off terrorist bombs,” Abigail sniped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Abi!” Tally chided. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I don’t know either,” Raelle replied, trying to push down the thought of Scylla having to kill more innocent civillians. A thousand and six hundred is a big enough number.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s probably forced to. She has to do what they tell her or she’ll get punished,” Tally quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail decided to keep quiet and finish her breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… Tal? How’s Gerit?” The fixer asked, switching topics.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh… I broke up with him. He’s married… and after getting caught by Hillary, I… yeah that’s a big no from me.” The red head shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good for you.” Abigail replied, picking up her coffee mug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, you’ll be away for field day so we won’t see you till the evening huh,” Tally asked the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. The joy of being in a forest to look at plant life,” Raelle downed the remaining of her coffee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were suppose to fix bodies. Not prance around the forest. Raelle had no idea why they had to spend a whole day out looking at them. She did not want to admit it out loud, but she would miss having class with her sisters today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, shit bird. We’ll help you with your content during the weekend- make sure you pass the exams.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, thanks Bells.” The fixer glanced at the clock. She had twenty minutes left to walk to the entrance of the forest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be heading off. See you two tonight,” she grabbed her tray and walked out of the dining hall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Freshmen!” Major Olsen called out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The class gathered closer to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Today. We will be looking at flowers. More specifically, flowers that are about to die or sick. You will be paired with your lab partners and meant to help save your flower of choice. This exercise is to teach you patience and practice seed sounds eleven, thirty six and forty five. These seeds sounds will help you cure the flowers, but it takes time and the correct vocal pitch. This is why you have the whole day. Through these three seed sounds, you are able to help a soldier get their blood circulating in their system and keep their organs alive….”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Major Olsen’s voice zoned out as she saw a group of necros headed by Izadora walking down the path further into the woods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her tingle of hope died fast as she realised Scylla wasn’t there anymore. She had always tried to spot the necro in the forest during basic, they seem to be always there gathering mushrooms for some reason. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Corporal Collar!” Major Olsen’s voice snapped her out of her daze.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on. You partner is Westallen, am I right? I have already called you two out to search for a flower. Don’t keep her waiting. It’s meant to be a pair project, please pull your weight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle gulped, embarrassed she had been caught not paying attention. She nodded and quickly ran off to find Nora.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other fixer was hunched over some area of soil and seemed to be looking for something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle groaned inwardly and crouched down beside her. There were no flowers where the other fixer was at and she did not want to be scolded by Major Olsen again for not having picked out a flower- which was, a significantly easy task.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, so. We got to find a flower? I suppose? In this… area of no flowers at all?” The blonde asked awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna see something cool?” Nora asked, a teasing gleam in her eyes as she totally ignored what Raelle just said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette curled a few strands of her hair with her index finger before tucking them behind her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle looked at her questioningly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are someone that can do cool?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! I’m the top fixer but I still can have fun, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pftt… Look in a mirror. You sure look like you could live a little,” Nora sassed back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle froze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Memories flooding into her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The floating. The feeling of bliss. Scylla’s Goddess level smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been doing great at repressing the memories of her and Scylla floating around with salva ever since she realised they were in that part of the forest where she first truly fell for the girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oy!” She felt a nudge by her lab partner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, uh- go for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A seed sound was heard. Eerily calm and hauntingly melodious at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small sprout emerged from the soil.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Wow. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I just sped up the growth of a flower? Yes, I sure did,” Nora praised herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s… actually pretty cool.” She had to give credit when credit was due. It didn’t seem like canon work for that to have happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks. Don’t tell Major Olsen though, we are meant to find a sick flower, not grow one. Well, technically it’s still a sprout. My mother taught me this seed sound. She grew a whole garden of magnolias in our summerhouse.” Nora shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s going to grow into a flower soon, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I hope it’s a sunflower.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I can give it to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle felt heat growing on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She coughed lightly, trying to hide her slight embarrassment. “Why me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seem like you need that pick-me-up.” The brunette stated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Was she flirting? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nora’s brown eyes shined as she smiles shyly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too much?” She asked the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- Sorry. You are not-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your type?” Nora interjected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” The blonde replied, slightly flustered. She face palmed inwardly. <em>Guess I’m going to reject my lab partner and be all awkward with her for the reminder six months of freshman year. Damn it. Raelle, you wuzz. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nora let out a burst of laughter, shocking Raelle even further.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax…. I’m just playing with you. I know you are still hung up over Scylla Ramshorn.” Nora grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No… what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Girl, the whole fixer class, no- the whole platoon of this year knows of you two. The way she always appears in the dining hall for breakfast to meet you even though she gets judgemental stares from the other cadets? You running off into the forest and towards the direction of the necro building all the time after basic training? Your salva overdose because she went missing? You got it so bad everyone knows.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde’s mouth hung open, unable to cumulate a response. Her blush seared through her cheeks and she suddenly felt even more awkward. Like a pepperoni slice in a vegetarian pizza.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nora smirked. “Well, if you need a power up, I’m way better than Padsfoot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-No! Why would you- I-” the blonde spluttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too low a bar?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You… I-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen. Everyone could tell you were heads over heels for Scylla. Even now, when your attention was on the necro group and Major Olsen had to call you out on it. I don’t know much about your girl, but she loves you. It’s in her eyes, like it’s in yours. And I suppose the rumours going around that she is a Spree agent is true, seeing how she disappeared and was, in fact sent to die.” Nora’s tone got serious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know where you stand with her right now, but… don’t give it up. A strong relationship requires choosing to love each other even in those moments you struggle to like each other.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you? Berryessa’s apprentice?” Raelle huffed, trying to break into a joke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nora broke out into another grin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, lovesick bug, let’s go pick a flower,” she stood up, heading towards where most of the other class witches were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla Ramshorn is off base.” Anacostia wasted no time as she stepped into the meeting room. “She sent a bird messenger to me that she would be on a spree mission.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told me you will keep an eye on her. Is this information of another attack.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Ma’am. It’s a retcon mission. For what I do not know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder took a sip of her whiskey.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There hadn’t been any spree attacks for a month now and she knew they were up to something. She had a wild guess they were after the Camarilla too, but Petra had not told her anything about her intel agents meeting spree spies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About your deal with the spree. Scylla told me they are in favour of it. From there, we could strike a deal. Keep Scylla on Fort Salem as good faith? Turn her around from there.” The sergeant presses on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is the heir yet does not deserve the power that will be bestowed on her. I’m pessimistic to see why we need her that much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can at least try to get her on our side. It is not good if her loyalties still lie with the spree. She is a powerful witch and we need everyone we can get on our side of the canon. We train her, turn her against them. ”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder sighed, drowning the rest of her whiskey.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could keep getting more and more biddies. But it was taking a toll on her. And they were a liability on the battle field. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She has good in her, ma’am. Won’t you want someone to be at least there if something happens? To lift some weight off your shoulders? She’s still young, she can be changed. When we came up against the camarilla, she was able to send ten men down at one go. There’s something about her. And we must show her we are not the enemy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The general pondered for a moment more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps you are right, daughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>raelle is literally me trying my hardest to study online.....<br/>give me back my hands on lab work,,, i hate it here T^T<br/>anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 1.13 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla laid down the blue print she drew of the camarilla factory. They had snooped around the place for about two weeks, plotting blind spots and escape routes for a potential spree attack on the factory. From what she had gathered, they were experimenting and building some sort of voice cancelling device in the factory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a tiring two weeks, as her team hid around the factory and taking rounds to observe the perimeter. She barely had sleep with the constant anxiety of getting caught. It weighted on her, having to be responsible for more than herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a deep breath and collected herself. Ignoring the ache in her bones and the dread of what she knew she was going to do, she started her recount.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are building some sort of voice cancelling device. They attach like a collar. It distorts seed sounds. They seem to have used witches vocal cords but are now trying to make their own mechanical vocal cords. Currently they can cancel wind shears and air slices, but not the bigger seeds like whirlwind.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morgana nodded and settled down her tea cup on the side table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are about three points of entry and in the two levels about four blind spots, all almost six square feet. We could take two of the guards out here,” she pointed to the west wing of the factory. “Me and Tess would then glamour up and go in. Cast the spells into the empty bottles and exit through this point. Thoughts on back up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her handler was studying the blue print on the table. There were two more senior spree agents beside her, ready to give their opinions if need be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think two of you would cut it. From what I heard about in Tarim, they were more well prepared against witches than we know. I’m having a fifteen witch team. Split into team Nuts and Bolts. Team Bolts, with you and Tess being the infiltrators, along with Wally and Donathan who would back you up a few feet away. In case of a fight inside. Team Nuts would be situated in the perimeter. They will engage if the mission goes south. We’ll have three ex-miltary fixers, in case.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that too big a team? If things go south we could all be killed. That’s fifteen dead witches.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we must take this risk. They are a formidable enemy and we do not know what else they can do. We must get our hands on one of those vocal devices so we can use it as a bargaining chip for our alliance with the military. They would use it if we get found out, so we can only resort to hand-to-hand combat… and that’s not our specialty here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m willing to lead this, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is putting you in the line of fire, Scylla. If things go south, you might not come back to this house.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla tried her best to keep a stoic face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew her chances against the camarilla were slim. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Hell, Raelle died because of those people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morgana’s voice was somber. “I could always get someone else. You are important here, Scylla.” Her handler’s eyes were troubled, a flicker of worry crossed her face. For that second, she looked like a mother worried over her child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla ran a hand through her hair. If this was a step towards a safer place for witches, she’ll do it. If it meant vital intel for an alliance with the military, she’ll do it. No more unnecessary death of witches. Not if if she could help it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Major Lance sure knows how to bruise a person,” Tally complained, rubbing the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one told you to volunteer to be her punching bag today. Damn… how many times did she body slam you,” Abigail shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could always take away the bruises, Tal,” Raelle offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, it’s alright. These are my battle wounds!” Tally lifted her fist weakly in the air as the other two laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unit ambled up the stairs, turning into the corridor to their quarters. They all decided to take a shower before going down to the dining hall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In about twenty minutes, the unit were inhaling the dinner for the day. The mash potatoes and chicken gobbled down into their rumbling stomaches. They had some time left, entering the recreation hall for a game of pool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys, there’s someone outside,” Tally raised her head, looking out at the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An out stretched peace sign was waving through the transparent glass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my Goddess, it’s Scylla,” Tally’s eyes were wide.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle raced to the window. She looked down, her eyes meeting those of a familiar siren’s. The necro was hanging loosely on the window’s ledge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s jaws dropped. <em>What was she doing here? </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddess!” Tally yelped, grabbing the hand of the brunt and helping her into the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” she gave the knower a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here?” Abigail hissed with clear annoyance. She stepped in front of her sisters, towering over the intruder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to speak to Raelle. For a moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why should I let you? Firstly, you are intruding. Second, you are Spree. Third, does Anacostia even know you are here?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Yes. No. I just need to tell Raelle something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What you want to say to her, you can say to me and Tally.” She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In private.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes…” Tally chimed in. The red head gave Scylla a thumbs up before shoving the blaster who was protesting in curses towards the door. There was no one else in the recreation room and she would give the two some privacy they need.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me and Abi would be by the door. I’ll tell you if anyone is coming in.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They left the two by the pool table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle steeled herself as she placed her cue stick against the pool table. She breathed deeply, trying to steady her heartbeat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” The necro spoke softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pool?” The word tumbled out of Raelle’s mouth. She wasn’t ready for another heavy conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla felt her breath hitch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gingerly, she nodded, picking up the cue stick Tally dropped on the floor when she pushed Abigail away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You go. I’m the solid coloured balls.” The fixer gave her a soft smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She observed the table and picked her target. In a swift move, the ball rolled into the pocket opening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s something coming.” The necro broke the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle clenched her jaw. <em>The camarilla? Everyone knew a battle was approaching. Was Scylla here to deliver a message? Where has she been? Why had she disappear for two weeks and came to see her now?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going away. For a bit.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took another shot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ball rolled, an inch away from the pocket opening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle steadied her nervous fingers. She picked out the best position and got ready her cue stick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where?” The word came out harsher than she implied it to be. The raven hair girl recoiled slightly at the tone of her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t really concentrating on her shot and the play was back to Scylla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She studied the girl. Scylla was in a navy wind breaker, cuffed jeans and a plain black shirt. How she managed to sneak in without being in military gear was another question piled on the questions she already had.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro frowned slightly as she concentrated on the ball. She flexed her left hand. It was a nervous tick Raelle knew she had.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On a mission for the Spree. I can’t tell you where.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ball went way off the pocket opening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla huffed in disappointment, backing away from the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle exhaled loudly. She felt that Collar temper bubbling inside of her. What was Scylla not telling her? Why did she always come with more questions than answers? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laid her cue stick on the table and approached the girl. They were closer than a foot away, tension heavy in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay? Is something wrong? Do you not want to do this mission?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla placed her cue stick lightly on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both their blue orbs met.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong when I’m here with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle bit her tongue, pushing back her muscle to reach out to the girl. To bring her into an embrace. To feel her lips again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, for not contacting you. I know I promised I would. I’m here now. I just… had to see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">What does she mean? Why did she have to see me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about me. I’ll… be back when I can. I just needed to tell you, in person.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her words were shaky, full of hidden meanings that Raelle could not wrap her head around. It made her worry more. It was scaring her. It felt as though Scylla wasn’t coming back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She closed their distance. Both arms wrapped around her shoulders, gently rubbing her back. She could feel the necro sinking into the hug as she let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In their embrace, the world seemed to have stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain. Their minds were at peace. Unselfish. Undemanding. Free. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle tightened her hold on the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t go, Scyl.” She whispered, nuzzles her nose in the crook of her lover’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind goes back to their last dance at the wedding that seemed like years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes I wished I had brought you to the beach that day. Confessed that I was Spree, give you the choice if you wanted to run away with me.” The necro sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can run away now. Find a light house. Leave our medals hanging at the door.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla sniffled. “You have to stay safe. Be in war college. Become an officer. Not be deployed.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle knew that was a lie. Alder was going to send her out to the front lines as soon as they figured out her witch bomb situation. No where is safe either. Not when the camarilla are out there.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The air around them seemed to crackle, like a thunderstorm about to strike on an unexpected sunny day.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She kissed her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Soft and slow. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her lips tasted like a day in Decemebr, like a mug of hot chocolate on a stormy evening in the crisp winter air. The fixer felt her sound of her heart beating so loudly between her ears, like it was going to explode.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">They were the moment.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Why! You here to have a game of pool, Glory? Unit against unit?” Tally’s voice rang through the recreation room, signalling there was company.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In a split second, Scylla untangled herself messily from the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes was glazed with a glassy layer of tears.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s heart sank.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s lower lip quivered as the words slowly made their way out of her mouth. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">These three words weighed heavy on Raelle’s heart.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And then she was gone before the fixer could whisper the three words back.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Only the whistle of the chilly wind by the opened window and the ghost of her lover’s lips remained.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so i managed to update a chapter 2 days in a row??? /pumps firsts in the air<br/>hope you guys liked this chapter ^^<br/>raylla is still gg to be apart for awhile more...... but they'll come back tgt... I PROMISE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 1.14 How can I love the heart break, You are the one I love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dusk was falling and the evening chill descended upon her skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that welcoming amber glow, the time of slower thoughts arrived as Raelle ambled down the footpath. She felt the gentle energy of nature wash in as she sat on the grass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was under the tree again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That big oak tree.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Her tree with Scylla.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spent a lot of time with the girl under this tree when the weekends rolled about, and when Raelle was able to convince Scylla to be out in the open to study.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes the fixer borrowed the guitar from the recreation room, strumming its strings lightly to a tune she learnt from the cession as Scylla laid her head on the lap, listening. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Other times, she used the fallen leaves to tickle the necro as she tried to study for one of Izadora’s upcoming lessons. They usually ended up on each other, making out till the felt the glares of Anacostia burning through their backs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Well, speak of the devil- oops! Master Sergeant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia greeted the fixer, “Corporal Collar. Fancy seeing you here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha Master Sergeant.” The fixer replied dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older woman sat beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle felt her palm itch and excitement bloomed in her stomach. She figets as she saw the “S” appeared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She’s okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is definitely out of canon work,” Anacostia shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s creative,” she shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m guessing from the S it is from Scylla.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Creepy.” A pause. “Don’t be too worried about her. She told me she would be away for abit. Told me to tell you she promises to say hi every now and then. Didn’t get what she was talking about, guess I do now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not creepy.” Raelle huffed. She knew her sergeant did not know Scylla sneaked on base two nights ago and was not about to rat her out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll see her soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what everyone’s been telling me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The generals are in talks about an alliance with the spree. We might come to a ceasefire accord soon. And you would be able to see her soon, she’ll do anything to be around you, trust me. Plus I know Alder would rather her stay on Fort Salem grounds.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In more ways than one, the sergeant and the necro were alike. In their history of their parents death, which eventually led them on different paths. They understood lost and helplessness of being unable to save the people they love. In a way, they bonded over this grief, as well as trying to keep the fixer safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer grunted. “Alder going to make her one of her puppets? It would be easier to jump to the moon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. But there is a sense of lost connection that she wants to get back. It’s been three hundred years of thinking she had lost all of her family. Scylla is… stubborn, but perhaps one day they could stand in a room and not try to go at each other.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle understood. As much as Alder had done wrong, she understood lost.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t expect me to play match maker in this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I would never,” the sergeant chuckled lightly. “Scylla is a stubborn girl. Just like another fixer I know.” She raised a brow at the blonde. “Anyway, she’ll be back to annoy me just for the heck of it if not to meet you. So stop worrying Collar. Worry about your grades instead. Major Olsen had much things to say about you in the instructors dining hall.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Umhm..." Raelle rolled her eyes. She knew Major Olsen definitely did not have good things to say about her skipping classes and snoozing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia studied the fixer who was staring down at her palm, the “S” scar slowly disappearing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle rubbed her palms together, feeling a sense of lost. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Collar. Night guards are about to start duty. Don’t make me make you join them,” Anacostia stood up, nudging the fixer’s leg with her boot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye aye, Master Sergeant."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla, come in.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were in the vicinity of the camarilla factory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her and Tessa, a woman slightly older than her were getting ready to go in. Wally and Donathan were behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tilted her head, “Ready to go. Waiting for the signal.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morgana was in an abandoned shack on a hill just a few yards away. There, a few other fixer spree agents were inside. The rest were roaming around on the outside of the factory, glamoured up like the employees of the factory beside the camarilla’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were less guards than what she had observed from the previous week.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She flexed her left hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her anxiety felt like being trapped to a cattle fence- not enough to kill but sufficient to keep things uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried to steady her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were a thousand scenarios running through her head. She knew of every escape route, of every blind spot and yet she felt unprepared for what was to come.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold. Mr. Wade and his security are not walking up yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind drifted to Raelle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She wanted to go back to the fixer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">No, she was going back to the fixer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were going in to take one of their vocal device and get out. Quick and simple.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her fingers touched her charm in her pocket, tracing the rough exterior of the bird’s skeletal head to its beak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">She was going back to the fixer.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">She was going home.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All her time as a dodger, she was always moving with her parents, never staying in a place for too long. Some days they had a comfort of a house, other days they could just be stuck under a bridge during a torrential downpour. When her parents died, she found the Spree. Morgana. They were not home. But rather a place for her to harvest her fury and anger about her parents’ deaths. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Raelle made her feel safe. Made her feel like she didn’t want to run away anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two guards. Three O’clock.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pushed her thoughts to the back of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had to have her head in the mission.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Going in.” She replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded at Tessa who gave her a thumbs up. They were hiding at the side of a car. She looked through the rear view mirror and signalled to Donathan who nodded his head. Him and Wally would follow closely behind them, glamoured up as the factory workers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two men were closing in and Tessa sung a seed, knocking them out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the men dropped on the floor, they hurried towards them. Dragging them over to the side of the car, Tessa passed her a lighter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a few seconds, they were glamoured up, ready to walk into the factory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you think this is too easy?” She whispered to Tessa. Mr. Wade was one of the higher ups in this factory, usually he was accompanied by three guards but today there was only one.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other woman just shrugged. “Seems all good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s too quiet. There should be more guards.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just pay attention. We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked into the factory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing looked amiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were rows and rows of people who were all tinkling at their situated space, manufacturing the voice boxes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Wade!” A worker called out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla gave him a formal nod. She walked towards him, Tessa a few paces behind. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Donathan and Wally dressed in worker gear, handling carrying a box of tools.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We found witches.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla back went ramrod straight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Shit.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Keep your composure. You have not been caught yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Four spree agents she recognised from the morning’s debrief were brought in front of her. They were handcuffed and gagged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir,” the worker handed her a knife. The blade was curved into a crescent- the signature shape of a camarilla weapon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this? I want no blood here in this factory today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” the worker broke into a sly smile. “You always had a go when we caught witches outside.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This meant that another spree cell has tried but failed to get them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Team Nuts closing in. Give me the signal.” She heard Morgana through their link.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well.” She held the knife to one of the spree agent’s throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was two men to one spree agent. The rest of the workers were busy still, but they could all be fighters. She calculated it would be one spree against eight camarilla soldiers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May the odds be ever in our favour.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Chaos.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a quick motion, she threw the knife right into the heart of the men directly behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her glamour disappeared, as well as her team’s.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Team Bolts coming in. Two minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let out a wind strike, sending the men around her to crash to their feet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tessa and Donathan rushed to help the captured spree agents. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla took the chance to grab a voice box from the table. She turned to Wally and shoved the collar in his hands, “Give this to Morgana.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An eerie sound was heard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Fuck.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The workers all had attached vocal devices around their necks, a knife in one hand, a blow dart in the other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Run. Wally. Run!” She yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy gathered his bearings and sprinted out of an opening within seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">At least I got him out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The window panels crashed as the remaining spree agents from Morgana’s arsenal dropped down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hand to hand combat only!” She called out as the camarilla started advancing towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dodges just as one of them leaped at her, his knife barely missing her shoulder. She twists, blocking the blade with an arm and kicking him in the stomach. His knife dropped and she dived to pick it up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned, throwing the knife into the back of another camarilla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spree agents were holding their ground well enough, managing to reduce the size of the camarilla by almost half even without seed sounds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another camarilla came up to her, throwing a fast left hook.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spun her body, moving to keep a distance between her and the man. He kept coming as she blocked his rapid attacks to keep him at bay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, the spree agents were dropping like flies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked around in alarm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fallen agents had black tendrils growing from their necks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a split second from being distracted, her enemy rammed his body into her, sending her flying straight through one of the plastered pillars. The force knocks the wind out of her lungs and she shook her head, trying to refocus her vision.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ribs aching, she barely rolled out of the way of the knife that was coming at her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla. Status?” She heard Morgana’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tasted iron on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many are down?” She heard Morgana’s voice again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Left with four!” She growled as she blocked another swift attack from the man. She dipped and stretched out her leg, tripping him to the ground, his knife sliding across the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pounced on him and drew a rune, “sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was knocked out instantly as she struggled to find her footing. She propped herself up with the aid of the table beside her. She cursed inwardly as she saw the blow darts in her line of sight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Drawing up another rune, she created a barrier, causing the darts to bounce off. She remembered the darts back when she was in China, and concluded they were some sort of poison.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were about thirty camarilla surrounding her and Donathan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fuck. Only the two of them remained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Popping the bottle.” Her words were shaky. This was their last move. To send everything crashing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Donathan nodded understandingly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">From her back pocket, she grabbed the empty pill bottle. She held it to her lips, starting her incantation.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Donathan had another empty pill bottle in his disposal as he casted a spell, throwing it to the wall behind them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A hole was blasted through the walls.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Their escape.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span class="s1">She threw her pill bottle in the air.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>One.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The grounds started shaking and the roof started crashing down on them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The barrier was still holding up against the darts as the two of them aimed to reach the exit.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Everything was coming down on them, crushing the camarilla footmen in the process.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She felt a rough shove, a pillar crashing down beside her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">No.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">No!</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
Tears welled in her eyes as she stumbled out of the hubris of the building.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Indescribable pain seared through her her bones. Her ribs felt as though they had snapped and blood drooled out from her mouth. There was definitely internal bleeding going on and she felt the stars dancing in her vision.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She was outside.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
The sky of tangerine rays hitting her face.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
Her knees gave in as she crashed onto the concrete ground.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She laid there in agony.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I have to go back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
Her finger felt heavy as her whole body ached from just drawing the “S” on her palm. Throughout the inky space, her heartbeats pounded loudly and echoed in her ears. The energy in her body being drained away as her eyesight blurred as everything became fuzzy. Her consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"></span><br/>
<br/>
<em>
    <strong>Raelle.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And i hereby conclude the first arc of my story :) .... with scylla fainting no less lmao<br/>dont kill me in the comments XP<br/>Thank you everyone for keeping up with this fic &lt;3<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 2.1 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Roadtrip!!!” Tally yelled, jumping in the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, Tal,” Raelle hopped over to the back seat, with Abigail sitting next to the knower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Behave, you three! Don't forget you are corporals now.” Anacostia chided. “You are only allowed off base this weekend because your unit did the best for the vocal training test and by some grace of the Goddess, General Bellweather has allowed your unit to drive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom perks,” Abigail smirked and shrugged her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t do anything stupid.” Anacostia grimaced.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Master Sergeant,” they all saluted her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Anacostia turned her heel, they all burst out in a fit of giggles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay, time to go, Tal,” the blaster put her seatbelt on and turned around to check on the fixer. “Oy! Seat belt! Why are you lying down?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, Bells. Let me sleep,” Raelle covered her face with her arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not put your dirty soiled boots on the car seat or I’ll hunt you after my mom kills me,” the blaster warned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leggo!” Tally cheered, stepping onto the acceleration pedal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unit was headed to the Cession to visit Edwin. It was about an eight hours drive and they left bright an early to reach Raelle’s house before the sun sets. They decided it was too awkward to have dinner with the Bellweathers and Tally’s mother was a flight away, so to Edwin’s it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unit stopped for a quick snack refill at a petrol kiosk before continuing their journey. They arrived outside of Raelle’s house earlier than expected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them hopped off the vehicle and walked down a short dirt road.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally and Abigail’s eyes were filled with curiosity as they studied their surroundings as they both have not been in the Cession before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pops!” Raelle called out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rae!” Edwin sat up from his chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The father-daughter duo went into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s my unit. Tally and Abigail.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you girls. Feel free to wander around the house. There’s nothing much around here in the Cession, but we have pretty good pies down the road. Be sure to check out the stall before you leave alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Mr. Collar,” Tally replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! None of that! Call me Edwin.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, then Edwin, we brought some groceries if you don’t mind, me and Tally would like to make dinner. Raelle said it was fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, of course. Thank you very much ladies. I’ll be outside with Rae to get the fire place going. Don’t want to be chilly out here in the Cession.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Tally and Abigail got ready in the kitchen, Raelle followed her dad outside to pick out wood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took about an hour for father and daughter to pick out the dry wood to be chopped. They were in the lawn, getting ready. They talked about Raelle’s training on camp, how Edwin was holding up alone in the house and reminiscing Raelle’s childhood together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad your unit is there for you Rae. They are great girls.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle chuckled, “they are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her dad looked at her softly, “I’m proud of you, Kiddo. You got me worried when the army told me you were missing in action. Thought you were take you away from me, just like your mama. I’m glad that this time, the bird’s foot brought you home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle gave him a small smile. Her fingers played with the combat charm pinned to her military jacket. She had always seen her father pin it on her mother’s jacket by the doorsteps before she left. The day a military officer came by with the charm and the news of her mother’s passing still haunted her nights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were missing details in the military report from China that she had not told him. Like how she was stabbed, died and brought back to life. It was not something she wanted to burden her father with still.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was only in China a month ago, dying on the sandy ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But today she was in war college with her sisters, on her way to becoming a medical officer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bless the Lord too, seeing how Alder changed her mind and you are in war college, making your mama proud.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle picked up the chopped wood and places them in a pile by the side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks pops.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">If he only knew how wicked Alder truly is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how’s that girl of yours? You stopped writing about her for a while. Something happened?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle looked at her father, his eyes filled with concern. Her heart sank. She hadn’t written about Scylla in her letters ever since the wedding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She- We- I don’t know what we are, pops. She… she’s been away for awhile,” Raelle shrugged. It was a white lie. Her dad didn’t have to know about this part of Scylla just yet. She focused on the good parts of the girl. “She makes me feel special. She holds me and I feel safe. Her ocean eyes are such a beautiful blue, you just get sucked in them in a second.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle paused, thinking about where Scylla was. She only sent a message once.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind was a mixture of worry and hope.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s been deployed?” Her dad asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She’s Spree. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sucked in a breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pops, I’m scared. I’m scared she won’t come back. She- she left me before and it hurt because I thought she was dead, the only thing left of her was the charm I made. Then she- she lied and I thought I wouldn’t see her again because she was sent off to die. And by the miracle of God, she’s alive, but we-“ her eyes welled up in tears and her dad stopped chopping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what to do if she disappears again.” Her tears came as her dad came up to hug her tightly. “I don’t think I can handle her not coming back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t let that fear consume you, Rae. I had the same fear every time your mama left and all you can do is have faith she would come back. That if she loves you just as much as you love her, she’ll fight to come back to you. I know your mama didn’t come back, but that shouldn’t stop you from believing in your own girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The protection charm didn’t work for mama.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She came back, didn’t she? So it did work for her.” Her dad ruffled her fringe. “Maybe it would take a longer time, but she’s gonna come back. She sounds like an amazing person from your letters, and I can’t wait to meet her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll try to bring her next time.” She sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Edwin gave her a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loving someone isn’t easy. It will come with all the joys in the world, but it will also come with hurt. Us Collars love hard and deep, you got that from the both me and your mama. You need to stick it through, kiddo. Trust her to come back. Trust yourself to wait for her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let her dad’s words settle in her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, pops”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Rae. Now let’s go in and light up the fire place. I’m pretty sure your sisters are almost done with setting up dinner.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/><br/>The dinner table was filled.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s mouth watered as soon as she smelled the aura of the dishes. She had never seen such a spread in her home ever. Her sisters had brought a whole bag of ingredients that they did not allow her to peak into, citing it was a surprise for her and her father.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span class="s1">There was mushroom soup, salad greens, mashed potato, rare roast beef slices, a side of spaghetti pasta and a whole turkey.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The four of them took a seat each.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s say grace,” Edwin announced.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Lord God, Heavenly Father, bless us and these Thy gifts which we receive from Thy bountiful goodness, through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen.” He and Raelle said their prayer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Lord and Lady, watch over us and bless us as we eat. Bless this food, this bounty of earth. We thank you, so mote it be.” Tally and Abigail said their blessing.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Dig in,” Edwin grinned, aiming for the turkey with his fork.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Pops! I’m going to take the big knife,” Raelle got up from her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“So Abigail, how is Raelle really in training? She loves calling you High Atlantic,” Edwin teased.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Abigail let out a loud snort, “don’t get me started, sir!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! I’m good at trainings!” Raelle pouted, coming back from the kitchen and proceeding to cut up the turkey into smaller pieces.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You were always running over to Scylla’s at night and then having to sprint like a mad person back to our bunk for morning inspections. You were lucky Sergeant Clive went easy on you and turned a blind eye to it,” Tally giggled, looking like a chipmunk with mashed potato in her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Dark hair and trouble got us to a rough start,” Abigail nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like Rae to be all over a girl,” Edwin chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle groaned, face flushed with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and she had to down three cups of coffee because she was always up all night,” Tally wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Edwin barked out in laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! I’m just a badass boss that likes black coffee!” The fixer tried to defend herself.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t think we didn't see you add five cubes of sugar in your coffee. You have a sweet tooth,” Abigail countered.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s true. She ate a whole box of star bursts as a kid. Her mama brought back a box after a trip and she finished it in a sitting,” Edwin chimed in.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Snitches get stitches, pops,” The fixer stuck out her tongue at her father.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“You know, after dinner, we could all sit around the fire place and I’ll bring out Rae’s baby photos-“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Alright! So! Should I cut this turkey or what?” The fixer clasped her hands together, trying to change the topic.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I think we should bring out the chocolate pudding early. It looks like Raelle needs her sugar. She’s getting grumpy again,” Tally poked at the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wasn't expecting to finish this that qucikly but here it is...<br/>a somewhat... happier chapter?<br/>u hv to just wait a lil while more to know what happened to scylla :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 2.2 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Won't you come see about me?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Tell me your troubles and doubts</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Giving me everything inside and out </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It was necro movie night in the recreation room of the Medea barracks. And unlike the rest of the cadets, Izadora allowed her students to have movies as a little treat sometimes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I did not see you here,” Lieutenant Wilson winked at Raelle before playing the movie. The necro senior was used to Raelle always sneaking into the Medea barracks and often covered for her during night duty in exchange for Circe barracks better alcohol stash.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Love's strange so real in the dark</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Think of the tender things that we were working on</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Slow change may pull us apart</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">When the light gets into your heart, baby</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“So tell me, what does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?” Scylla whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Well, I would say hypocrisy. Like all misunderstood rebels. Oh, and black coffee.” Her lover whispers back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">They were on the floor, leaning against the sofa. There were only a handful of necros, huddled around the television, impassive towards Raelle's presence. They had seen her around,  but unlike Raelle's unit, made no attempt at even a conversation. Scylla shrugged it off, stating it was a "necro" thing. The fixer had her arms around her as she held the necro close. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It was the night after Beltane. After her riveting confession to the fixer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">In the almost darkness of the room, their cuddles felt like a little touch of heaven. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She felt safe in the fixer’s arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">There was a sense of peace, calming the storms in her heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Will you stand above me?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Look my way, never love me</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Down, down, down</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She watched Anacostia step aside, revealing her girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Cold blue orbs stared blankly at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Raelle looked drained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I loved you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I don’t feel powerful. I feel broken. Thanks to you. I’m sorry we ever met, Scyl.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Don't you forget about me</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Going to take you apart</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">I'll put us back together at heart, baby</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“We can run away now. Find a light house. Leave our medals hanging at the door.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“You have to stay safe. Be in war college. Become an officer. Not be deployed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p6">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">As you walk on by</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p6">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Will you call my name?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p6">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">As you walk on by</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p6">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Will you call my name?</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Scylla groans as her eyes opened. A bright fluorescent light above her irritated her vision as she slowly raised her aching forearm to cover her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">After a minute or two of drinking in the feedback of her senses, she realised she was back at the spree safe house. She slipped her hand in her pocket, feeling the comfort of the charm that was still there.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“I see you are awake,”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">She tilts her head, still groggy.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Morgana.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">She props herself up on her elbows, wincing at the pain of the side of her ribs. Her muscles ached, like there were sand bags strapped onto her joints.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Matilda fixed you up as much as she could. You still have a broken rib or two. Some bruises.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Did Wally make it out?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. There are agents looking at the vocal device right now. After the explosion, Wally and I came back to grab anyone who was left.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Was there anyone else?”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">She already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Her sigh was resigned and weary.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“We are heading out to Fort Salem tomorrow. Rest up. You’ll go through the inner works of the device in the evening with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">With that, her handler walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">They lost more than they gained and she decided not to press her handler on things. Despite her icy exterior, she knew her handler did care for the agents under her.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">She sunk into the pillows.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Death wasn’t kind. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">The grief surged with every expelled breath. The emptiness in her heart, the numbness pounded in her brain, the tears in her eyes threatened to engulf her entirely. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t know them. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">But they were still witches.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">And in a way, they were family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Three black cars rolled in front of the steps of the Fort Salem headquarters building. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">On the steps was Alder was with her biddies, the generals behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">The first car door opened. Morgana stepped out first, followed by a woman with titanium white hair, and another lady with golden locks. The other two car doors opened and the rest of the spree agents streamed out. There were six of them, standing neatly in twos behind the three.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Morgana, I presume?” Alder stepped forward and stretched out her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">The spree leader shook it.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“We have much to discuss, Sarah Alder,”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“First, we must check if any of you or your agents are holding onto anything,” the General gave her a forced smile.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“And I thought we agreed not to be hostile with one another.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Can never be too careful,” General Swythe cut in, instructing her soldiers to take a sweep of the spree agents.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Scylla could tell Alder was staring right at her but she refused to make eye contact. It was a strange sense of awkwardness, knowing she was related to the woman she hated the most.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">After the scan, they were led into Alder’s meeting room. There, she realised the other Generals as well as Izadora were inside.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Let us commence this meeting,” Alder announced.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“We are here to discuss the conditions of the ceasefire.” Morgana replied.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Conditions? You are terrorists. Why should I consider your conditions? Be lucky you have not been already killed in my presence.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Because we have information about the camarilla that you don’t.” Alice, the white head smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Now, what information do you have that we don’t?” Alder raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Agree to the conditions and we will give them to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">There was a long pause.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Alder flared her nostrils. “Very well. What are your terms?”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Immunity. When this battle is over. You will not harm the spree agents of the Eastern and Northern cells. In return, we will provide our witches and our work to help defeat the camarilla.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“How could we excuse terrorists?” General Bellweather growled.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“My agents would all just want to retire after this battle. Let us retire in peace, lady.” Alice rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“What work are you willing to exchange?” Alder asked.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Our glamour work. Spell casting in a container of air. And, the seed sound to give your witches fire immunity.” Alice smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“And your… agents…,” Alder drawled her words out, “are going to be teaching these work to the military witches?”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Then they shall remain here on Fort Salem until the battle is over. It is not efficient for them to keep going on and off base.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“You mean you are going to hold them hostage?” The other Spree leader, Astra, spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“No. We will provide them with their own bunks. Treat them the same way as their fellow witches here in Fort Salem. You give me your work and I will give you the hospitality.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“And our immunity.” Morgana pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Alder seemed to be studying the three spree leaders. She looked behind them and her eyes fell on Scylla. The general rolled her shoulders and leaned back on her chair, deep in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Another long silence drowned the room.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“You have my word.” Alder finally promised.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Alice’s face moved a little too slowly, as if she was taking in the surroundings more than anyone else. Then she grinned. As she did so, the temperature of the room fell. It was a Cheshire grin of sorts, as if she wanted to eat everyone in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Now, we can get down to business.” The white head looked over to Astra.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“We have infiltrated two camarilla factories.” The other spree leader continued from Alice. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“My cell found one on the outskirts of the Cession, managed to sneak in and found the location of their other factories. We have found six at the moment. With their supposed headquarters near the Hocomock Swamp, South-Eastern Massachusetts.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">The spree leader snapped her finger and the agent behind her presented a map on the meeting table.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“We have plotted the six locations we currently know. Their headquarters seem to closest to Fort Salem, but we cannot confirm the castle is where they hide. Currently it looks as though it is a fantasy medieval theme park and it is opened to civilians.” The agent, Mouse explained. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“We tried to take down one of the other factories. They were prepared. We lost many witches.” Morgana’s voice was somber. “Scylla was the only survivor.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">The necro felt all eyes were on her.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">She cleared her throat, realising Morgana had motioned for her to speak.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“They knew we were coming. And they were making collars that cancelled out seed sounds in that particular factory. When we opened the one we managed to steal, we found out they had witches vocal cords in them. The device itself vibrates at a wave of seed sound ten, ‘hush’. There was another function that distorts the vibrations further- we are not sure what seed sounds those are just yet.” </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">She brought out the collar from her pocket and dismantled it on the meeting table.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“We met with the same hostility in the Tarim. But their collars created a sandstorm.” The general commented.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“They have been using witches vocal cords to create their own mechanical voice box.” Scylla replied, looking awkwardly pass Alder’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">The general motioned for Izadora to step forward.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Interesting,” the necro instructor inspected the device. “There is much to learn form this.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“It is settled then. Choose your spree agents to remain here on Fort Salem. We will give them ranks fit for their stature and experience. Treat them like how we treat witches here. Izadora will be taking this device to work on.” Alder stood from her chair.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“We shall start preparing our witches as well.” Morgana nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“There will be trainings with the army witches and the rest of your spree agents here on base every Tuesdays and Thursdays.” General Swythe added.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Meeting convened.” Alder announced, walking out of the room with her biddies.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“I will be in charge of the spree witches while they are on base.” General Bellweather spoke to Morgana.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Very well.” Morgana agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">The spree leader turned to Scylla, “girl, you have proven yourself to us. Make sure the other agents are not taken advantage of. Status report via the usual way.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">With that, she followed General Swythe towards the door. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">General Bellweather beckoned for the spree agents to follow her.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">At the entrance, the Bellwether and the Moffett units were waiting as escorts.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Scyl,” Raelle called out to her. The fixer’s eyes roamed her body, checking out her injuries.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">The necro suddenly felt self conscious. She knew her injuries had not healed completely, especially the gash on her right eyebrow, as well as her still feeling her bruises on her ribs. Matilda had tried her best in the morning but the injuries still needed more time and more work to heal.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Morgana stopped abruptly and turned back to Scylla. “Hold your tongue.” She gave the younger girl a warning look. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">She glanced at Raelle and smirked. “Ah. Raelle Collar. A pity I was not able to bring you over to our side.”</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">The fixer frowned. <em>This was Scylla’s handler? </em></span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t break my agent’s heart.” she gave a playful warning. With that, she left with the rest of the spree and generals.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s worried blabbering was lost in Scylla’s mind as they headed to the new bunks with the spree agents. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">It felt overwhelming being back in Fort Salem. Everything looked the same but the vibe of the impending battle loomed in her heart. </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s1">She gave Raelle a strained smile, pain hidden behind her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">I can’t lose you too.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p8"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah,, i guess i can finally say the raylla... angst is coming :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 2.3 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The office was filled with mahogany. Neatly stacked paper work was on the table, a cupboard filled with trophies by the side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Petra Bellweather was sitting in front of Scylla, hands clasped, waiting for her reaction to the news.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t be serious,” the younger girl ran her fingers through her hair in frustration at the news.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surely General Alder did not order this,” Abigail interrupted. The Bellwether unit was in the room as well, being called upon by Petra. They were appointed the guards to the spree agents on base by the general, much to the blaster’s dismay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is Alder’s instructions from the meeting.” Petra gave Abigail a pointed look before turning back to Scylla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since the Spree are here, you will follow the army rules and have ranks. They will be Specialists for my intelligence section, as well as 3rd Sergeants for the war college students. You lot would need to wear military regulated uniforms, but with the blue stripes so we know the difference.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are forcing witches who hate the military to try and be soldiers yet still brand us different?” The necro scoffed. Wearing the military uniform again to blend in was already making her skin crawl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are on our turf and I expect you and your fellow…company to be compliant on a daily basis. The joint practices would need for the other agents to be in our training dress code as well.” Petra raised a brow, signalling not to be challenged further.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla grit her teeth as she remembered Morgana’s words not to cause any more trouble with the higher ups. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">For the alliance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Now, you will be ranked as a Warrant Officer under me. On field combat supervisor for intel ops group Strega.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom!” Abigail cut in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Abigail, please be quiet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster folded her arms and looked to the side seething. Tally’s hand was on her shoulder, trying to calm her. Raelle wasn’t saying anything, her eyes glued to the floor. The fixer’s heart sunk, knowing that Scylla would have to be deployed again soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need special treatment.” The necro replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trust me, I would not be giving you this rank if it was up to me”, Petra growled. “Direct orders from General Alder. The Spree leaders have tossed in good word about your leadership skills.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Yeah, I let fifteen witches die in one day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">What a hero.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not too sure about witches following a spree scum like me just because I’m suddenly an officer.” She spat. It was true. What could she provide that another military officer could not? If this was Alder’s way of pandering to their…connected lineage, she was doing it wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it is an order, they will follow it. Unlike you, we have respect for the system.” Petra raised a brow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Good chat.” Scylla gave the general a forced smile. This conversation better end before I can’t hold my tongue any further.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The medals will be given by the end of the day during inspection.” The general slid a medal across the table. “This is yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla picked it up and hung it over her neck. Unease blossomed inside her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you excuse me, I have a meeting with Izadora.” She had to get out of here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A second of pause. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words came out veiled with displeasure. Petra had not given a comeback so she twisted the doorknob and left the office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is calling out to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft whisper at first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought she had been hearing things.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the voices are clamming down in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighs, playing with her medal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Scylla Ramshorn. Warrant Officer. Intelligence.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rank, although fake in her eyes, made her feel all kinds of wrong. The medal hangs like it weighed a ton, trying to sink her in the depths of the sea.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was a necromancer. Magic that is seen as the bastard step-daughter of the coven. But now she’s running intel for the Almighty Petra Bellweather. It feels like some sort of mockery destiny. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">C</span>
    <span class="s1">hange is coming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scyl?”<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>The necro flinched slightly when she felt Raelle’s touch on her elbow. She snapped out of her trance, staring into the blue orbs of the fixer. She had forgotten the unit was also around in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grimaced. “Sorry, you were saying?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was saying,” Izadora chimed in, giving her a glance of concern, “Raelle definitely linked with the mycelium wall. And somehow the wall accepted her DNA and has given her… certain abilities in healing, be it herself or for other people. She healed Khalida and the other Tarim boy. And she survived the salva overdose. I do think it was also the wall that saved her back in China.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I said I really don’t know what happened. I felt myself dying with Abigail and suddenly there was an explosion. Like a blast.” Raelle continued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A blast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Blaster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail was a blaster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her brain moved like clockwork. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe the wall activated a blasting work when it brought you and High Atlantic back,” she furrowed her brows. “Maybe Abigail is also linked to the wall now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ew. I don’t want to be linked to a mushroom,” Abigail’s face contorted in disgust.<br/><br/></span><br/><br/>“This wall is sentient. And because you are linked, it wanted to save you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umhm. Very, very interesting. Perhaps Ramshorn is right.” Izadora started writing down notes on her clipboard. “Perhaps Raelle should be around for feeding. Maybe there would be some sort of response.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think we can re-create the witch bomb without Raelle almost dying?” Abigail asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m unsure. Linking often requires energy and emotions. Perhaps if Raelle got very angry, it could set off another blast if she linked with you,” Izadora replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Scylla….</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro could not shake off the feeling there was something amiss. There was always this eerie feeling whenever she made notes and researched about this mycelium wall, but she often ignored it. Today felt as though she could not escape the draw she had towards the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She approached the mycelium cautiously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Scylla Ramshorn……</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The voice was clearer now. Less distorted.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla?” Izadora questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“The wall… there is a voice coming from it. It is calling out to me,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The white tendrils of the mycelium wrapped around Raelle’s index finger and the fixer’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“God! What?!” The fixer tried to pull her finger away.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey… it’s okay, let it link with you,” Scylla persuaded the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Uncertain blue orbs looked at her. The fixer stood stiffly as she allowed the mycelium to link with her.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Careful.” Izadora cautioned, motioning for Tally and Abigail to step back.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla nodded, pressing her palm on the wall as it glowed around her skin. Her heart rate increased with anticipation. She felt as though she was sucked into a parallel world. Everything around her blinding.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She looked around. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was white.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Scylla Ramshorn.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The voice was unexpected. It was low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and an overwhelming sense of power. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It was a shadow. Perhaps a ghost. A spirit? Scylla is unsure.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla Ramshorn. We have been expecting you.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">More shadows appear.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle was beside her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She tried not to think about her fingers intertwining with the fixer’s.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you? Can you give me answers about why you linked with Raelle?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Did she get sucked into the consciousness of the mycelium?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">We have been expecting you. Scylla Ramshorn.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">We are the Magisterium.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Long ago, the Magisterium created many mycelium walls around the world. A loose chain of network but connects all the same. When we die, our bodies and souls enter the mycelium, feeding it. Or what you could describe as, a battery. This is to keep balance to the world. We gave people elemental work, but realised it came as a cost. Destruction came as witches used work for war, rather than to enrich mother nature. Which was why we created the mycelium, to heal, give back what we took.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Then, why did you link with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">You child, had Scylla’s meta-link and we reached out, thinking it was you. You were not meant to link with us. But perhaps by fate, you did. And by doing so, we found out that our blood is still alive. You are an exceptional witch, Raelle Collar.”</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla couldn’t help but smiled. “She sure is.”</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">Because you hold work from the Cession, when you fix someone, their energy gets locked into the mycelium. We had to save you, and in extension the other witch because we knew you were important to Scylla. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” The fixer rubbed her neck, slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><em><strong>In a way, both of you are now linked with us</strong></em>.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“How?” Scylla questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">A war is coming.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla frowned, remembering Khalida’s words.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">By linking with us, you, Scylla Ramshorn, can tap into the ancient work of the Magisterium. Seed sound Double Zero. This will allow you to use any form of work from your ancestors. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“How will I learn this, seed sound double zero?"</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">You already have.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“When?” She asked. She definitely has not learnt that seed sound, heck, she hasn’t even learnt every seed in military canon. </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">You are more worthy than you think. With great power comes with great responsibility. Trust in your powers. Trust in yourself.</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She felt a fuzz in her chest and something sucking her away.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">In a few seconds, she was back in the room with the others. Breathing heavily, she took her hand off the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt her world spiralling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For all her life, all she wanted to do was to run away from wars. <em>What a cruel joke to be in the middle of one.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat down on the chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The mycelium was created by the magisterium.” Raelle started off slowly, sensing Scylla’s distress. “I wasn’t meant to touch the wall but now we both are linked to the wall?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The wall was built from her ancestors. And… a seed sound double zero.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Izadora was busy taking notes, nodding for her to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But the voices… they said something about a war.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Against the camarilla?” Tally asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They did not say. I’m assuming it is. I’m… suppose to be able to use the mycelium as a form of work. Everything was just… very vague.” Scylla butted in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. I will be discussing this with Anacostia. Do not breathe a word about this to Alder. If she knows Scylla is also linked with the wall, she might just push forward with, less ethical methods.” The necro teacher warned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches nodded. A silent understanding falling upon them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything was going to be more complicated from here on out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unit found themselves in Alder’s office by the end of the week.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stood in attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They locked eyes with each other, with Tally trying to make subtle facial expressions. Raelle frowned, not understanding what Tally is trying to convey. Abigail was just glaring at the knower, trying to get her to stop her face fidget.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder was in her seat, signing some papers. She had called upon them ten minutes ago and have not spoken since. Her biddies were in the office, quietly playing boardgames on the table beside Alder’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what felt like a dreaded day, the door opened once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am,” Anacostia greeted. Behind her, Scylla and Adil walked in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s lips lifted upwards slightly as she saw the raven hair girl. Scylla returned a small smile before giving her attention back to Alder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. Master Sergeant Quartermaine. Warrant officer Ramshorn. Adil” Alder placed her pile of reports she was just reading to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sending you five on a mission.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Well fuck.</strong> Scylla cursed inwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Warrant officer Ramshorn is in charge and will touch base directly to Anacostia and me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The last I heard, I’m no leader,” the necro retorted. What kind of game is Alder playing now? To put her in charge? Pushing the blame on the Spree if things go south? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If the spree are concerned about the army not treating them as an equal, this is my, extension of good faith.” Alder’s eyes bored into hers. As vindicated her voice was, Scylla knew there was a hidden reason behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since the Bellwether unit have faced the camarilla before, they are more experienced for any attack that might take place.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When no one spoke, the general continued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You leave at 14 00. A transport van is already outside. All five of you are to be in combat gear. The mission is to intercept a weapons truck. We have intel the camarilla are transporting certain weapon parts.” She fished out a file and handed it to Scylla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The raven hair girl sighed. That was hardly enough time to come up with a plan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll get going then, Granny,” she deadpanned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder gave her an exasperated look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro turned her heels and headed towards the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like any good nightmare, the fear comes just the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thinks about the previous mission. The witches they have lost. The witches she had lost because of her carelessness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let out a loud sigh, trying to clear her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a mission to be done. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And by the good graces of the Goddess, no witch will die today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you one and all for the 300 kudos!! &lt;3</p><p>Okay so the whole magic thing went better in my head where the mycelium wall only touched raelle bc it sensed scylla's work bc of the whole palm thing. I hope that made sense? so they are both somewhat linked to the wall, only scylla being the "main" link- it'll get expanded on in later chapters... I hope I didn't make a plot hole bc of this, oh no....</p><p>I'll be hoping to update this fic once every week, getting a lil busier w life since things are starting to open up again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 2.4 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The exchange was to take place under a bridge. There were camarilla men already standing by.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The plan was to intercept the coming truck and ambush the waiting one. They were to disguise themselves as camarilla and steal the weapons that was about to be loaded onto the vehicle. Tally was on watch and linked with Scylla, who is also linked to Anacostia back on base. Adil was with Tally, being the second eye while Abigail and Raelle were with Scylla on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla took a breath as she felt a headache coming in. She had to keep the communicating link with the knower and Anacostia, as well as put on a glamour. If everything went smoothly, she would not need to fight. If they had to go down fighting, Abigail and Raelle better be on their A game because she was already weakened by extra work at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla, truck approaching, forty yards away.” Tally’s voice rang in her left ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three were behind a bush, ready to intercept.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sung a seed and flicked the cap of her lighter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s still so creepy,” Abigail commented, giving her a look of disgust.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, perhaps you could try to glamour the next time.” Scylla forced a smile. They did not have to be friends, but they needed to be cordial enough for this mission to succeed. It not like she wanted to be arguing with Abigail and be distracted either. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Placing on the glamour of an older woman she knew from the Spree, she walked towards the street as the truck approached.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As predicted, the truck stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A camarilla got out of the driver seat and towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The truck below the bridge have the vocal devices in boxes. About ten men. Only three men in the incoming truck.” she heard Tally through her left ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla readied herself as the person approached her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Madam, let me help you cross the street.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh how nice of you, dear sir,” she gave him an easy smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle and Abigail creeped out behind the bushes and stationed themselves at the back of the truck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as she saw their backs disappear behind the truck, she threw her shoulder into the camarilla’s gut and hooked his leg into the air. Momentum threw him off the ground and he landed with a thud. He groaned and she slipped out her dagger, stabbing him straight through his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of a wind strike could be heard, followed by Raelle’s sleep induction vocal chant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She rolled the dead man’s body to the side of the road and went over to the back of the truck. The other two had already handcuffed the three sleeping soldiers. They then rolled all of them to the side of the road.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, you two behind,” she instructed and closed the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With three knife daggers, she aimed them towards the throats of the sleeping soldiers, killing them instantly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla! What the hell,” she heard Tally’s voice again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Better safe than sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tilted her head. “Are the other party still waiting?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hopped onto the driver’s seat and started the vehicle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are five of them. Two more hidden in the bushes on the left. Another three inside the truck.” Tally informed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the truck came to a stop, she glamoured her face to the previous camarilla driver. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Code?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forty five. Six. Sirius Black.” She replied, silently hoping their intel were right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was meant to retrieve the weapons from him and placed them at the back of their truck. No fight needed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, we are going to do an ID check for the rest of the men in the car,” the camarilla solider continued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that necessary? I was informed this was a quick grab and go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If she could avoid it, she would rather not have a fight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir, we would need to check the truck,” the soldier furrowed his brows, hand on his sword as the other soldiers closed in on her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What’s taking her so long?” Raelle tried to peep over the seats.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Wait for the signal,” Abigail hissed. They were meant to wind strike the camarilla as soon as they opened the back door of the truck- incase they had to fight, but before that, they were ordered to lay low. As much as Abigail did not enjoy taking orders from Scylla- they were still orders she had to follow.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The fixer craned her neck, realising the camarilla were rounding up Scylla.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“She’s in trouble!” Raelle burst through the back of the truck, not thinking twice. She sung out two wind strikes towards the camarilla soldiers in seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Damn it!” Abigail cursed, running out as well.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s eyes widened as the camarilla soldiers flew away from her.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Damn it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle!” She scolded as she broke her glamour work.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The camarilla hiding in the bushes appeared, swinging swords wildly at the three of them. The others who were on the ground were getting up, unsheathing their swords as well.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Tally and Adil dropped down from the bridge, intercepting some of the soldiers with attacks of their own.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Use your lighting!” Abigail shouted, slashing one of the camarilla’s throat.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla concentrated and felt the tips of her fingers crackle with electrical current. <em>Shit, this was going to take a lot out of her.</em></span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Before she could fire, another soldier shoved her, pinning her against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” She growled as the soldier wedged her arm between his ribcage and her shoulder, driving a sharp knee into her lower back.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Trying to concentrate the currents on her palm, she shot the lighting straight through the soldier’s neck. He collapsed, instantly dead.</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“ARGH!” She heard Raelle’s pained scream.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">A camarilla stood behind the fixer as she collapsed on the ground. Abigail picked up the sword on the ground, piercing it straight through his heart as he dropped the taser from his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Adil and Tally cleared out the remaining camarilla and ran over to the fixer as well.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The blonde had her eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape. Her body was limp on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The thoughts were accelerating in Scylla’s head. Her breaths came in gasps and heart was hammering inside her chest like it belonged to a rabbit running for its skin. The street felt as though it was spinning as she squat on the ground beside the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She felt sick. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Think! </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The taser voltage caused a heart arrhythmia due to severe ventricular fibrillation, which resulted in a cardiac arrest and instant-</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She places both her palms on the fixer’s sternum. Chanting a spell, she concentrated on the currents following through her palms.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She had to get the right voltage to start up her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">1…2…3….go!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She pauses.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">1…2…3…go!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Then she continues.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Come on!” She yelled desperately.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">1…2…3…go!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">.<br/>.<br/>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Pause.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">1…2…3…go!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">.<br/>.<br/>.<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">.<br/>.<br/>.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The fixer’s eyes dilated as she let out a struggled cough.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Abigail and Tally rushed to embrace the fixer into a bear hug, tears streaming down their face.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla slumped back down on the ground. She sat there bleary eyed and in a daze. Adil’s voice was muffled and she just nodded to whatever he was saying.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Everything was a blur as they made their way back to Fort Salem.</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">The next time Raelle woke up, she was in the Fort Salem infirmary. She turned her head, eyes focusing on Scylla who approached her.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, beautiful,” she grinned lazily. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s face was stoic.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle knotted her eyebrows, confused at her reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Hey shit bird, glad you are awake,” Abigail patted her shoulder gently. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Tally handed her a glass of water, “drink.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">She took a sip of water, studying the room and wondering why the high tension floating in the room. She realised she was in the infirmary.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Right. The mission. I got shot or something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Scyl?” She tried again.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Have you not learnt anything in war college?” The necro’s words drawled out with venom, her face flushed red.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle gulped. Scylla never really got mad at her. Yes, they had petty fights, but this felt different.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m not the brightest Cession kid,” she shrugged, placing the glass on the small table beside the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Abigail and Tally stepped back, giving the two some space. Raelle glanced at her sisters, who looked like they were trying to warn her with their eyes and furrowed eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“You know what I’m talking about. Do not give me that attitude.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Then what do you want me to say?” The fixer frowned defensively.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t need to charge in. I had everything under control,” Scylla gritted her teeth, a wave of anger crashing to the surface of her mind. Raelle was being difficult and she was not here for the Collar temper.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“They were going to kill you! I saw it! You were outnumbered! I can handle myself, too, you know!” </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Then why did I have to bring you back alive because of your clownery?” Scylla threw her hands up in frustration. Her leg twitched, fighting the impulse to let out a blast work.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Well fine! Sorry for being stupid enough. Goddamn. Just leave-“</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Because I love you!” The words tumbled out.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle visibly flinched, casting her eyes towards the floor. Abigail and Tally moved closer to their sister, ready to cut in if need be.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Thunder cracked the air outside, as if the very heavens might split apart.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Adrenaline flooded Scylla’s system. Her arduous heart felt as though it exploded. Tears welled in her eyes as she wrangled her emotions together, not willing to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Because the people in this room love you. They care about you. You can’t be a good sister to Abigail and Tally if you are dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Her lips trembled.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Your heart stopped and I thought I lost you again.” Her words distressed. “You jeopardised the mission because of your recklessness! It’s a war, Raelle. You can’t just act without thinking.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">The fixer slumped her shoulders, any fight in her body leaving her.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“As your commanding officer,” Scylla swallowed thickly, as she used her rank, “you better lay the fuck down and rest till dinner. Don’t make me sleep induce you.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Not waiting for Raelle to reply, she stormed out of the door.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“That went well,” Abigail flops on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“That sure did,” Raelle sighs, dropping her head onto the blaster’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Never saw Scylla angry. She’s pretty scary.” Tally took her hand in comfort.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Never have I. Usually I’m the one that gets mad,” the fixer croaks.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“She didn’t mean what she said. People always say what they don’t mean when they are angry.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“She did have a point, Tal,” Raelle’s voice was soft with exhaustion. Hurt etched in her skin, knowing that she upset Scylla. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“You thought she was in trouble and went to help. That was what me and Abigail would have done if you were in that position.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“She’ll come around, shit bird. I don’t think anyone can hold a grudge longer than you,” Abigail added, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Tally nodded, “alright, time for you to rest. Adil offered to bring us dinner in two hours. And then you can talk to Scylla.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” Raelle sat down on the steps of the porch. The unit had just came back from their dinner and she left earlier to sought out the necro. Adil had told her she had already eaten and was waiting for Raelle back at front of Medea barracks.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla continued looking straight ahead, steadying her emotions. She had downed a bottle of imported soju while she thought of what to say to the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry for being defensive just now. I know I jump straight into danger, but- it was you. The thought of anything happening to you destroys me inside and I would take any chance to make sure you are alright.” The fixer spoke softly.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla sniffled, restless emotions about to overflow. She hated how Raelle wanted to save her. She hated how she almost lost the fixer. She hated how it she did not plan for that scenario to happen.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Her mind went back to the agents she lost at the factory. The debris of the concrete, the piles of bodies on the floor, the smell of smoke still etched in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I lost many witches on a spree mission.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle stiffened. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“It… it happened the day after I came to see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I didn’t know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">The fixer glanced at Scylla, whose face was filled with agony. She gingerly intertwined their fingers, trying to give the girl some sort of comfort.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“It was my fault. They knew we were coming. Morgana gave me this mission to prove myself. I lost fourteen witches that day.” The raven hair girl’s eyes shifted to the side, glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I know, they may be spree. But they were still of the same blood.” She continued.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle kissed the necro’s knuckles and stared into those blue orbs with sympathy. She had never seen Scylla so exhuasted and broken.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t lose you like I’ve lost everyone else.” Her lips quivered.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Raelle opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to say. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“You have such a big heart, always wanting to help someone, even if you try and look like you don’t care.” The necro let out a wet chuckle. “And that’s one of the things I love about you. But, one day, you will run in head first and lose your life. And I cannot accept that you don’t think about yourself first. “</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">She scoot closer to the fixer, burying her head in the crook of her next. She felt Raelle’s arms holding her as she sobbed unceasingly as her feelings broke like a dam.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">The pain came in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling herself back into the outstretched arms of the fixer. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">It was a good ten minutes before her sobs settled down.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I didn’t know about the witches.” The fixer’s voice was laced with sincerity. “I’m sorry I got too caught up wanting to save you I didn’t look out for myself. I- I can’t let you die, you mean too much to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla locked eyes with the fixer, her heart doing a little jump when their foreheads meet. She loved Raelle so much it hurts. The want to ask if they could ever be together again, but the fear of what a deeper relationship would mean to them.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps, in another life, we won’t be this complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It’s selfish the way she clings a little bit more to Raelle, yet she could not stop herself from pressing a little closer to the warmth of the fixer. She knew she was a fool for thinking they would only be friends when she yearns for so much more.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Raelle agrees. Her hands find their way to the back of the necro’s neck in a sure and yet trembling grip. She had a dopey grin on a face, attempting to break the tension.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll both not die on each other. To always come back. No matter happens, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Scylla nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">She knew it was a promise they might not keep to each other. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">But for today, she’ll treasure being in the arms of her most loved fixer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was an outpouring love from the previous chapter and im so touched by everyone's words &lt;3<br/>When I first started this story, it was just a self-indulgent brain fart idea of what I wanted from s2 (and perhaps even more seasons to come), I'm still so amazed by the love for my little idea.<br/>Cheers mates, see you all in the next chapter! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 2.5 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A mist formed on the mirror and a familiar blue ballon appeared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla smoothed down her shirt and put on a stoic face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words read: Status report.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing much. Mouse has been the main trainer for spree work. Especially glamour work. The basics cadets suck at it. Had a few burns, nothing their fixers can’t fix though. War college officers are doing better.” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The balloon disappeared, the image replaced with Morgana sitting on the sofa, her usual tea cup in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know Alder sent you on a mission with the Bellwether unit through Yolanda. The great general had apparently forgotten to inform me that my agent was on this mission.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. We tried intercepting a weapons transfer truck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did it go?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did Alder forget to give you the report too?” Scylla rolled her eyes. Raelle was coming over soon and she didn’t want want to be talking to the spree leader for so long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to hear it from you.” Her handler’s tone was serious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her lips twitched. She thought about their mission almost failing. How Raelle almost died in the line of fire. Their tensed conversation after. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, there was a slight mishap due to Corporal Collar but we did destroy the weapons in the truck. We might be able to slow down their weapons making if we cut off their supply. Lord industries. You might want to search that up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this is why I wanted to hear the report from you. Alder has left out many details,” Morgana gritted her teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No shit. Did we expect her to be truthful with us?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I expected her to give me basic facts at least. Anyway, did a witch bomb happen? You said your…little girlfriend caused a mishap.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla swallowed a lump in her throat. <em>Girlfriend? Hardly. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">What does she want to know about Raelle? Were the Spree also gunning for the witch bomb? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She just, didn’t listen to instructions. There was no witch bomb.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um.” Morgana smirked and took a sip of her tea. “Well, inform me if you are being dispatched to another mission. I had expected to hear from you before the previous one. Or if any others are. I’ll talk to you soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla nodded and the mirror went back to normal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Feeling tired, she laid on her bed and looked blankly at the ceiling, remembering the first time she met her handler.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been running from the military police.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was torrential rain and she was exhausted, shivering in a corner of an alley. She hadn’t eaten for days and was slowly losing the energy to keep her body alive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She remembered the pelting of rain drops on her skin as she drifted unconscious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">When she startled awake, a cold sweat coated her skin and the smell of charred wood and flesh still lingered on her. She felt nauseous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Her parents were dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The military police caught them. Tortured them. Set their whole place on fire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She ran. She ran as fast as she could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Hello child,” a lady spoke softly, sitting at the edge of the bed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">From then, she was taught a different sort of work. How to glamour. Incantations. She learnt them fast. She was also drilled in the idea that if not for civilians, there wouldn’t be a forced conscription, her parents wouldn’t have died, they could have been happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She was happy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Now she fights in their honour.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle was propped up on the bed, an anatomy book in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nora told her to highlight whenever Major Olsen says something important and now her textbook just looked like it was a neon yellow page.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla looked at her pitifully when the fixer recounted her lab partner’s highlighting reasoning to her. The necro was cross-referencing to her own textbook, trying to get Raelle to form a table for different insertions, origins and movements of different body parts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The raven hair girl’s notes were neatly stapled and stacked in front of Raelle who was meant to go through them and write her own notes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer was getting bored. They had spent two hours going through the anatomy of the chest and shoulder and her head felt it was about to burst. Ever since the mission, she had been spending most nights with Scylla. It felt like they were back in time during basics.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle focus, stop spinning your pen,” Scylla chastised. The necro was going through her own books she picked up in the archives about mycelium. She had left the fixer to her own devices when she promised she could do the notes on her own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was not their first study session and it always lead to… other activities.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were just, friends with benefits? Scylla sighed. They haven’t really talked about it. She just wanted Raelle as close as she could, especially after her reckless move in their previous mission. She had been away on and off with other witch units for intel gathering, and whatever time she had back on base- was always with the fixer. Not that she minded it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer huffed. Studying was difficult and she was regretting how she thought it was a way for them to get closer again but Scylla was yet again studying in front of her and she could care less about the lecture Scylla had just started about the skeletal system.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only human anatomy she wanted to learn was running her hands all over Scylla’s body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle was getting restless. The necro was about to go on another mission in a day and she didn’t want to spend their time studying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides, Scylla had her reading glasses on and looked very, very cute.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer licked her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Witches have casual sex all the time, it’s not something big right? Were they girlfriends again? Surely friends don’t just hold hands with each other in the dining hall. Did Scylla already think they were back together? The girl had not initiate anything so far and whatever that goes on had always been started because she just couldn’t get her hands off the necro. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed. <em>Maybe I should hint- </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer’s eyes focused back on Scylla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much force can a witch’s sternum take in a wind strike as compared to a civilian?” The necro raised an eyebrow, a frown on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle. This study session isn’t going to work unless you start listening to what I have to say. You said you could do the notes yourself and you only gotten through two pages of the book.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia had come up to her after one of her classes she held for face glamour, producing Raelle’s results in front of Scylla’s face, instructing her to bring up the fixer’s grades.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s quite the lost cause, but I heard you are the best in necro classes, and I cross checked with Izadora that you have studied the subjects before.” Anacostia deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer pouted as she looked at Scylla. Scylla’s hands were holding onto the human anatomy notes that Raelle got from Nora, her own books discarded on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro looked really attractive and she was horny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It happens quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle pushes Scylla backwards, the necro’s head hitting the pillow as the notes from her hands scattered to the floor. Raelle pushes the books aside, most hitting the floor as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kiss was messy and clumsy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, study sessions would definitely be much easier if I had a real life example,” Raelle’s voice was husky and low, tugging onto Scylla’s grey shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle…” Scylla groans as the fixer pressed her lips against the pulse point of her neck, the desire in the pits of her stomach growing each second. Damn it. She really needed to get Raelle’s grades up or Anacostia was going to give her shit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m studying the body, Scyl.” Raelle smirked, her hand shoved down Scylla’s underwear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Well, fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s fingers worked fast and Scylla’s brain was fizzling as she dug her fingers into the fixer’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They really need to study. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took all of her willpower to push Raelle off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer looked at her confused, slightly hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got to get your grades up. We can’t just, keep doing this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em><br/><br/>Fine then.</em> <br/><br/><br/><br/>Something broke in Raelle as she silently hopped off the bed. She bent down to pick up her notes, with Scylla still sitting on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to get up early for training tomorrow. I’ll go before Abigail comes for my ass. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Raelle spoke, eyes still on the ground before she made her way to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guilt pooled into Scylla’s guts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle.” She called out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer paused, her hand on the door knob.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla stood up and walked to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer’s eyes blinked rapidly before settling on hers. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Scyl.” With that, she left the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla groaned in frustration. She paced around the room for an hour before deciding to head over to Circe barracks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once outside the unit’s bunk, she took a deep breath. There were butterflies in her stomach and her head buzzed with possibilities. She only went over to the Circe barracks once, to hand Raelle back her military jacket she left in her room- the fixer very much preferred to spend their private time in Syclla’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla, I know you are outside,” Tally called out a second before she opened the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, sunshine,” she gave the knower nervous smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally looked behind her at Raelle who had her face in her pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Couples fight?” the knower asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We aren’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever! Shit bird, get up!” Abigail roared, pulling the fixer off her bed. The blaster shoved her past Tally and out of the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need Raelle to be a mopey mess for training tomorrow, so go fix it, necro!” The blaster’s voice hollered through the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bells!” Raelle banged the door, only to have it locked by her two sisters inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A heavy silence settled over the two women outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer’s unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around, trying to avoid catching Scylla’s. She shifted uncomfortably, feet shuffling against the wooden floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry. I didn’t mean to push you off.” Scylla broke the silence, reaching out for Raelle’s hands. “It’s not that I don’t enjoy…that with you. You just really need to get your grades up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s shoulders slumped. She knew she was acting petty. A small pout formed on her lips. She hated this. She wanted them to be together again, but she was too afraid to ask Scylla if she wanted them to take the plunge again. It didn’t go well the first time and she didn’t know if she could take another time of her heart being broken.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry too. I’m just…antsy. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t consent to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another silence seeped in between them. They stood there, hand in hand, both their eyes boring a hole in the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer plucked up her courage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, um. The war college witches are having a party at Circe on Friday, wanna come with?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla ignored the little flutter in her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure. I’ll be a little late though. Probably only back from the mission that very evening.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was more of a filler chapter I guess. I don't know what I feel about this ://<br/>I'll try to make the next one fluffier. Currently I do have another fic called "The long night", you can check it out if you like superheroes. <br/>Stay hydrated everyone! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 2.6 The Last Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The days were far enough from the end of summer to have lost the heat and not close enough to winter to have that bite of cold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trees of Fort Salem were turning red, yellow and orange, colouring the grounds with pretty fallen leaves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">General Alder marched across her fruit garden with her biddies. She stopped in front of a small girl who was admiring the grape vines.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Khalida.” She greeted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General Alder,” the small girl smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you know. The camarilla are coming. I know you do not want to share your people’s seeds, but I would beg of you to reconsider. The fate of witches could hinge upon the seeds of the Tarim sector. That power is not for mine to keep, but to share with witches to fight against people who want to condemn us.” She explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder knew the seeds the Tarim people hold were still important and could help them in the fight. They still were not very much closer of knowing how to set off another witch bomb and the army was in a time crunch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As stated many times,” Khalida spoke slowly, “I will not give up my people’s seeds. You will not need them. You already have what you need,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder squinted her eyes. <em>I already have what I need? Is she talking about the witch bomb? Will we be able to control Corporal Collar’s powers?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Corporal Collar is our answer to the war?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Khalida snorted. “No. The witch is closer than you think. Now, leave me be, I would like to enjoy my morning walk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All witches are in danger. You are as much guilty of the deaths ahead as I am. Even though I know you are an old priestess, you are still as immature as you currently look,” Alder spat, before spinning around and heading to her office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The corridors of Circe barracks was lit up like the Northern lights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All five levels had a different themed music playing as witches jived and grooved to the rhythm. It was the mid way through the semester and the seniors decided to host an all-levels-barracks party. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trio were no exception, joining the party as soon as the music started. They were in all grins, being more alive than any other day in college.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bass thumped in time with Raelle’s heart beat, filling her whole body was music. She was in the recreation room, where the bar was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer took another cup of rum, feeling the burn down her throat as she downed it in one shot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tally had ran off with Glory and Abigail was introducing Adil to what was a party, so she was left alone to her own devices.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was almost midnight and the buzz of the alcohol was definitely getting to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were definitely a few pretty girls to hit up tonight but there was only one she wanted to dance with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of Scylla out of her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">She’s not coming, fuck my wishful thinking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reached over for another cup, only to be stopped by a hand snatching it away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer’s face fell faster than a loaf removed from an over too soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked over to the culprit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you are okay, Collar?” Nora laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry. Scylla will help me back. Aaaand bring me nice toast in the morning. I only eat them sliced diagonally, you know? With black coffee. Because I’m a champ and take it black.” Raelle slurred, taking another sip of her cup.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay…” Nora took the cup away from the fixer, switching it with plain water. “Here. It tastes just like water but it really is rum. Pretty cool huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle shrugged, chugging the cup down. Anything to get her mind off Scylla, she’ll take it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to drop you off in your room. You are going to die if you take anymore drinks, Collar,” Nora had a bemused smile on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Scyl told me to… stay. She’ll- She. Coming….My girl-no we aren’t. Uh….” The fixer slurred her words out. The alcohol was making her head throb. Her knees felt like jelly as she stumbled, hitting the wall in the process.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa! Okay! Back to your bunk you go.” Nora slung Raelle’s arm over her shoulder and looked for the exit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The more sober fixer craned her neck, her eyes catching a glimpse of familiar blue orbs. She ambled her way over to the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla searched the corridor. She was so late. Izadora had kept her around and time just slipped away. As soon as she realised it was way past the time she was meant to meet Raelle, she made a lousy excuse to the necro teacher and sprinted over to Circe barracks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were two people approaching her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Raelle and… who is this witch?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Officer Ramshorn right?” Nora asked. “Or should I say, spree-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla, will do.” She cut the girl off. “What happened to Raelle?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer in question was swaying despite Nora’s hold on her, looking like a new born giraffe attempting to stand for the first time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got drunk looking for you. Was about to take her back to her bunk but guess I’m relived of my duty now that you are here,” Nora chuckled. She proceeded to let go of her hold on the blonde and shoved her slightly into Scylla’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you are…?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I’m Corporal Westallen. Nora. Raelle’s lab partner. Don’t worry, she’s not my type,” the girl grinned. “But you are,” she finished with a wink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, thank you.” The necro replied politely, slightly stumped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you around Raelle, and Raelle’s girl,” Nora teased and scurried away, back into the crowd of witches who were still partying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla tried to thank her but Raelle was being a heavy weight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighs, picking the fixer up into a bridal carry. She ignored the curious stares and gossiping murmurs of the witches in the corridor as she headed over to the Bellweather unit’s bunk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the reached the door, she tried to get the fixer to stand straight up with one arm as the other struggled to get the door opened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled her in and sat her down on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She untied the fixer’s boots and slipped her feet out. Next, she took off the blonde’s jacket and hung it at the foot of her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt Raelle’s stare on her and she looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ocean eyes met hers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer had a dopey grin on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Attractive idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you are drunk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am not. Cession people can drink anyone under the table.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla picked up the chair by the desk and the bottle of water on top of it. She sat herself down in front of the fixer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drink.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The water was sucked out of the bottle in mere seconds. A quick burp announced the finished work. The fixer tried to throw the bottle into the bin but failed and ended up pouting at the bin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro giggled. Drunk Raelle was endearing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Time for you to sleep.” She tried to push the fixer down but Raelle ended up pulling her down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their faces were just an inch apart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, I have been blessed by your beauty.” Raelle whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla tried her best to ignore the emotions bubbling in-between them. Raelle’s eyes fluttered from her eyes to her lips and back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen her tensed body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had not talked about what they were. Both too scared to make the first move again. Their own personal fears and doubts keeping them back from each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want no strings attached. I want all strings attached. With you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle leaned in, peppering kisses against the crook of her neck. Her fingers slipped under the necro’s jacket, caressing the soft skin underneath the fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I can’t do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla broke away, deciding it was best for to just let the fixer sleep before she says anything more she would regret in the morning. Kicking her boots off, she slid on the bed beside Raelle. Their legs tangled together as the fixer flung her arm over the necro’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be nice to know I love you enough to let you break me twice.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words came out barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla bit her lower lip, willing herself not to cry. Her heart was beating hard as her mind felt like a lost man at sea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I know I don’t deserve you. But I’m trying every day to make sure I do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleep was difficult to come but she faked her sleep when Tally came back to the room and she drifted off somehow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle cursed loudly as the morning bells rung. She knew she should not have drank so much during the party but it was too late now. Every muscle in her body ached and she was glad there was nothing to do in the day.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    <strong><br/>Scylla?<br/></strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She felt the empty space beside her and frowned. Sitting up, she found a stick note at the head of the table.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Someone brought you breakfast ;D</em><br/><em>So I’m with Glory in the dining hall.</em><br/><em>Meet me there soon, we’ll look for Abigail later. We have study in the library later.</em><br/><em>- Tal</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>The fixer let out a frustrated groan. <em>Guess I do have something to do today.</em><br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She stood up and stretched lightly.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">On the table was peanut butter toast, nicely sliced in a triangular shape.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her heart fluttered and she broke into a smile, realising it was a certain raven hair girl that was the reason for her breakfast.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She gave a silent prayer before digging in.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this story had been a lil slow on the update. Still trying to work out where I want to go for this story as a whole.<br/>Hope you enjoyed this chap. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 2.7 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General, another two dodger families have been killed. Vocal cords removed. Military police found them in a safe house.” The head of the military police, General Allen spoke up as soon as the meeting was convened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The generals were having their weekly Monday meetings on the camarilla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They seem to have switched targets from the high Atlantics to going after dodgers instead.” General Bellweather commented.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps we could take the year threes lieutenants out on the field to find the dodgers first. Get them here to Fort Salem. They are witches after all, despite going against the accord.” General Clary suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As much as I detest draft dodgers, we must keep the numbers of our witches up. There have been almost thirty witches killed the past three weeks. We must take action. My ladies have already been stepping up petrol to gather the dodgers around the country. Perhaps we should take the year three witches.” General Fort agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll allow the year threes to have alternating petrols to find the dodgers. Half out on field and half still finishing up their lessons here. Tell Headquarters I would need the captains and colonels to be stationed across the country as well.” Alder replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a way to push the dodgers back into the military system instead of sending them to prison or killing them. Their numbers were dropping very quickly and there was a dire need for more witches to have enough power to fight back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had success in their retcon missions and interception of their weapon transfers, however, were still unable to stop the surprise attacks on dodgers and high atlantic families.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We must get more witches here in Fort Salem, where they will be safe. Dodgers, as well as watered down family lines. As long as they have a witch mark, they must be safely brought here to learn seed sounds. Then, they can defend themselves. Now, General Clary and General Bellweather are to meet me back in two hours to discuss the infiltration on the camarilla headquarters.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you two here?” Scylla raised a brow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was asked to Alder’s office and presumed she would be working with the Bellwether unit again. In the room, she saw two of her spree acquaintances, Nia and Yolanda as well as another witch unit she did not recognise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Warrant Officer Ramshorn,” Alder greeted her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the task force for today’s raid on the camarilla. We will be attacking one of their bigger headquarters. The goal is to grab any blueprints, maps, files as well as weapons for intel. You will be the on field commanding officer along with Master Sergeant Quartermaine. She will be linking with Izadora back here on Fort Salem, along side me and General Bellweather. The instructions will be given by Master Sergeant Quartermaine before you ride the helicopter at 14 00. Dismissed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anacostia was already waiting for them by the departure bay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ramshorn, a word.” The older woman eyed the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Send a message to Morgana we are on a mission,” she whispered to Nia before walking over to Anacostia.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are going to infiltrate the headquarters. The scouts have told us it is not a weapons factory, so we will have an advantage in case there is a need to bring down all of them. The spree and Pinefort unit are to glamour up and get what we need in the building. The bellwether unit and I would be stationed outside as back up. We will charge in as soon as we get a signal. Your word of choice?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla pondered for a moment. “Coffee.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If anything happens, please take her out of there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Master Sergeant gave her a knowing nod before calling over the rest of the witches and opened up a map. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Their headquarters is situated on a cliff, facing the east ocean. There are three exit points mapped out by the headquarters. Infiltration team, memorise them as we are on the way there. We will drop forty yards away, and travel by civilian car from there. Sadly up ladies, it would be two hours to the point of drop.” The master sergeant explained and motioned for them to board the two helicopters. Scylla, Raelle and the spree agents were in one, while Anacostia and the Pinefort unit along with Abigail and Tally were in the other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a quiet trip there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle eyes darted between the three spree agents. They definitely felt like they knew each other, but did not express the same bond as the units on Fort Salem.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla led the two other spree agents, discussing their infiltration routes and how they were to contact each other. The fixer sat quietly beside her, observing the way she gave out instructions and answered questions the other two had.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Scylla poked Raelle on her knee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are going to drop soon,” Scylla stood up, her eyes looking out of the helicopter, waiting for Anacostia to give her the audio signal via their link.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle closes the distance between them, pressing her body close to the necro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s hope this one goes better than our previous one,” the fixer says with a roguish smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla let out a shaky laugh. “I’ll pop in and out. You won’t have the need to come save me like a shining knight that you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer couldn’t help but run her fingers over the cheek of the raven hair girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to die,” Scylla’s somber confession was hushed and small.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle took the hand of the necro and presses it against her heart. “You won’t. You are smart and resourceful. I’ll be waiting for you to come back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” Scylla tries to smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the silence of the helicopter, they were absorbed in the presence of each other. They were so close, hearing each other’s breathy exhales.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle dips her head, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Time to salva up,” Scylla announced, dodging the kiss. She took out a piece of salva, shooting Raelle an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer groaned inwardly as she placed her salva on her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spree agents put on their salva as well, with Scylla opening the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On by one, they descended towards the landing point.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mission was going smoothly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The witches were in the building, with Tally giving Scylla updates on where the individual agents were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was on the highest level, already slipping in a few research thumb disks into her military combat jacket. The other agents were snooping as well, updating her on what they rummaged through- there were a few files and weapons collected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit.” Tally’s voice rang in her left ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She froze as she was about to open another cabinet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yolanda is down. She got caught. Should we move in?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No wait. Where is she?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A floor below you. The… man… stabbed her. I… don’t think she is going to make it. He’s heading towards the alarm.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” she breathed out, exiting the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ducked away from a few of the camarilla men, sliding through he hallway, and down the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She raced towards the alarm, having memorised the map of the place on the way to the headquarters. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man was already by the alarm, palms reaching out to sound it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reached for her throwing knife in her back pocket and threw it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Argh!” The man let out an agonising yelp as the knife went through his wrist. He staggered about as she got closer- her plan was to knock him away from the alarm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To her surprise, he swiftly took out the knife from his wrist and threw it back at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She barely dodged it, the knife cutting the tip of her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alarm sounded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The building’s lights were blaring red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fucking hell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I definitely would need coffee after this,” she commented.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Coming in.” She heard Tally’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More camarilla were heading in her direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro picked up speed, heading towards the stairs to find the other agents. There were five of them still in the building. They were all meant to head to the roof, an open space would be easier to fight than in the office filled with furniture and blind spots.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nia and Pinefort are on the roof with us. We have company.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have company, be there in a minute” she replied the knower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ten camarilla appeared in front of her, blocking the hallway towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reacts before her mind registers the dagger going for her throat. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him drop his weapon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dagger dropped on the floor and she kicked it away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took in a deep breath before singing a seed sound. She sent two desks flying, knocking out three of the camarilla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Six to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two of the camarilla came on her at once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kicks one of them in the chest, sending her stumbling back. She grabbed the shirt of the other, sending an electric current through his body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tossing him aside, she hops onto the table and drop kicks the other camarilla.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Four to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was halfway down the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bellweather is heading down. She will on the same level as you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yolanda’s jacket?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bellweather threw her jacket over to Collar.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Good. She won’t have died in vain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A chair was slammed on her back as she fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Damn it. I was distracted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt a sharp pain through her left thigh as one of the camarilla jabbed their knife straight down her quads.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FUCK!” She yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ramshorn? You okay? Bellweather should be around to get you. Everyone has reported on the roof.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another slammed her face against the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The impact made her head spin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t move.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could feel his knee ridding into the small of her back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Concentrating, she let out an electric current from her palms, shocking him enough for his grip to loosen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fuck,</em> she was too injured to use her seed fully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could perhaps use one more wind strike or as a defence, a mirror shield but that was probably all her body could take.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another knife came into her peripheral view and her hand closed around the blade. She kicked the camarilla away and drives the knife into her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was a few metres away from the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Necro!” She could hear Abigail as she hobbled to stand up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail was in front of her in seconds, scourge out to attack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let out an attack, sweeping the remaining two camarilla away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They backed up towards the stairs, with the blaster opening the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Well fucking hell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a footmen on every step. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shrieking echo vibrated through the walls, causing the two witches to wince.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked to the other hallway, one of the footmen had a controller in hand. He pressed a button and beeping sounds were heard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red bulbs around the stairway lit up, blinking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fuck. The stairs were going to blow up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ramshorn! The helicopter is here!” Anacostia’s voice rung out in her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have to go without us. We’ll survive, I promise. Take her out of here.” The necro replied back, realising they were stuck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed Abigail’s jacket collar, “fight another day.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster's eyes were wide with realisation on what they were about to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a second, she threw them both out of the open window down to the waters below them as the explosion happened.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow it's been awhile...<br/>had a lil itchy feeling that i shd update this so im back w another chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 2.8 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each wave felt like a monstrous swell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla struggled against the pull of the sea as she tried to find anything to hold on to. She cursed inwardly at her predicament. Abigail had saved them both from the camarilla, but now they are up against a bigger enemy: mother nature.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fuck! She had to find the blaster!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, they seem to be a little way off the shore, and moving further because of the storm surrounding them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Shit, where is she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every stroke got harder and harder as she struggled to keep her head afloat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Abigail!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried to shout for her, but ended up gulping down water instead. Her lungs feeling like its on fire from the intake of water and she let out a strangled cough. </span>
  <span class="s1">Exhaustion creeped over her. She felt herself losing energy to continue swimming as her clothes started weighing her down like an anchor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The storm was going to take her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt herself sinking beneath the waves, the tides pushing her around. Her eyes were closed as she felt herself being taken by the currents.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was going to die. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pictured Raelle’s blue eyes and her dopey smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">At least I told her I loved her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, she felt as though something punched her in the chest as a surge of energy flowed through her body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes opened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waved her arms around and the waves around her calmed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spotted Abigail, struggling to swim and she extended her arm, capturing the blaster in a water bubble with an incantation she that rolled off her tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wind was screaming in her ear but she continued towards the shore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she touched the shore, she collapsed on the sand, coughing out some water she had inhaled before. As fast as the surge of energy came, it left her body just as quickly. Her limbs were numb and she could not move.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla! Goddess!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Abigail.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes were trying to focus on the blaster but to no avail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo! Scum snob!” Abigail called out, shaking the necro. <em>Fuck. How far gone was Scylla? </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One moment the blaster had seen her eyes were glowing red and they somehow made it to shore and now she is as still as a dead fish. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laid her head on the necro’s chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fuck. Her breathing was shallow. </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">The blaster pulled her into a sitting position and shook her. “Hey! Hey! You with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“High atlantic,” the words came out barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A wave of relief rushed over the blaster as she picked up the shorter girl. She studied her surroundings and decided to make a beeline to the vegetation about twenty yards away. </span>
  <span class="s1">Grabbing the collar of the necro, she hoisted her up on her back and began a steady trek towards the vegetation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About half an hour of stumbling, they were in the forest. Abigail found some shelter beneath a huge tree that seemed to have gotten struck by lightning and some eroded rocks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail laid the necro against the wide trunk of the tree. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Shit, necro wake up!” She tapped Scylla’s cheek continuously. She silently prayed to the Goddess that the encro was stubborn enough not to die.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s eyes widened and then fluttered close again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck. Come on! Don’t black out on me!” The blaster yelled. As long as Scylla was somewhat conscious, they could make it through this tide.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took off both their jackets and left them on the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gathered a few leaves for the fire and thanked the Goddess it was not raining as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She then proceeded to dig into the pockets of the necro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Left back pocket,” Scylla whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dang it, necro I did not want to touch your butt,” Abigail groaned as she reached for the lighter. The necro let out a light croak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lit up the pile of leaves and sung a seed sound to make the fire bigger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scum snob, don’t die on me now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster took off her wet combat shirt and pants. She laid them beside their jackets.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hah, nice view I have,” Her words were slurred and a small smirk appeared on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddess! Still a shit even when you are trying to stay alive huh,” the blaster rolled her eyes as she proceeded to get rid of the raven hair girl’s wet uniform.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My, my… what would Raelle think.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She would kiss my ass twice for saving your damn life.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every part has a party booper….. and that’s no other than.. ding ding ding… Abigail Bellweather,” the necro coughed out. She winced as she tried to get up. Her whole body burned as her muscle ached. She felt as though she could sleep for eternity. Exhaustion was in her bones and she exhaled in frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just stay down you dumb ass. I’m trying to keep you alive. I’m not that great with fixing,” the blaster helped her lay down on the trunk once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. You died with Raelle in a dessert,” the necro’s eyes were still lifeless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail snorted and clasped her hand with the necro. She concentrated and linked with the necro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Images of Raelle skimmed through her mind and she retrained herself from rolling her eyes. She had seen them in the dining hall during meal times, sitting side by side, holding hands. Tally and her always gave their sister private time with the necro whenever she was back from her missions, watching them from another table. They were such love birds, it was disgustingly cute- not that she would ever admit it to both their faces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, she was still passive about Scylla’s presence in Raelle’s life. But Raelle was happy and she was only starting to see how much impact the necro really had on her sister. Though she is still on edge about Scylla betraying all of them, she felt she could trust her at least not to hurt Raelle if she could help it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster let go as soon as she saw some colour on Scylla’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To my defence the stab wound was different to heal. And I’m a much better blaster than Raelle.” She told the necro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No argument with that. We should spar… once we get back to Fort Salem. It could be fun. Tally will cheer for you. Raelle will cheer for me. Anacostia would ask why the fuck did we destroy the gymnasium….” Scylla struggled to grin. Though not feeling like she was dying, her body still felt as though it was on fire. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried to get in a more comfortable position but a sharp pain sheered through her chest and her face contorted in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, necro, stop trying to move.” Abigail came closer, lending a shoulder for Scylla to lean against as better support.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt the necro fidget.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, why can’t you stay still?” She nagged as she saw the necro draw an “S” on her palm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my Goddess, it’s your creepy palm link thing,” she frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse you…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster reached for her pouch and took out a chocolate bar. She can’t believe Raelle’sidea about a snack in their pouches would be useful right now. She broke half of the bar and put it between Scylla’s teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me you have enough energy to chew.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The waffled crunches told her all she had to know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She proceeded to finish the other half of the chocolate bar. It was not much but it was something and it could definitely be fuel for at least a day more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed, hoping that the rescue team were going to come soon. With Scylla sending a signal to Raelle, people in Fort Salem definitely knew they were alive. She was definitely in a better shape than the necro, though not by a stretch and said a silent prayer to the Goddess that they would not be attacked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for keeping me alive.” The necro commented after finishing her half of the chocolate bar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. No problem. Got to keep you alive or face angry Raelle, remember? Besides, you were the one that got us out of the ocean.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Your eyes were blood red. You sensitive to sea salt or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really don’t know… ”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well whatever. Get some rest necro.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed in silence as the sun went down, both busking in each other’s peculiar company.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We got to get them back!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle’s voice boomed as soon as she stepped into Alder’s meeting room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inside, General Clary and some of the spree agents were there along with Alder and her biddies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Corporal collar,” Anacostia gave the fixer a warning look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla is out there!” The fixer’s eyes were filled with fiery as she stormed towards Alder, only being pulled back by Anacostia and Tally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean…my agent did not return?” Another lady spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder clenched her jaw. As soon as she saw the connection break, she had feared the worst for the two missing girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s alive! She sent me a message!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, child?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voice came from Morgana, who was also present. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spree leader had only arrived with Alice and Mouse as soon as they got the information from Scylla that she was sent on another mission. Alder had notified them the witches were coming back and reporting back in this meeting from but missing witches were not reported.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla sent me a message on my palm. She is alive! And Abigail would be too! They jumped off the castle window down into the ocean before the part of the place collapsed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, soldier.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder’s voice was solemn as she exerted a pressure link on Raelle who stumbled backwards, losing her outburst in the process. She turned back to Morgana.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General Petra will lead the rescue team herself. Rest assured, they will both be returned here to Fort Salem.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She better do, or I’ll gauge out your eyes myself. We might not agree on things, but I am appalled at the disrespect of misinformation you have given me, Sarah.” Morgana growled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alder met her eyes but said nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>manifesting more scylla x abi in s2 bc i will be so stoked to explore that dynamic<br/>i know im updating this really slowly but i suppose im more careful with the lor that comes with the actual themes of the show.<br/>i'll be finishing up the long night, hopefully by this month or the next so i'll see everyone there ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 2.9 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First I got stuck with shit bird in China, and now I am stuck with you in the middle of... no where!” Abigail flails her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had been walking through a few small towns as they escaped the beach in the morning and she was tired. Unlike Raelle, Scylla had the stamina of a bull and Abigail was not ready to admit she was getting tired faster than the necro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are still in America." Scylla rolled her eyes. "Well, do you want me to carry you, your highness?” The necro raised a brow in a hcallneging manner. Her ears were going to bleed sooner or later from all the noise Abigail was spouting out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please. My legs would still be touching the floor if you piggyback me. You are a stout.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla sighed and wished it were Raelle that she had been stuck with. Or even Anacostia. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could always make your legs shorter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can what??!!!” Abigail’s eyes widened as her head snapped to her left to look at the other girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla smirked. “Not the answer you were expecting?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddess, is this some creepy necro shit… Damn, Raelle really picked a weird one to pine after.” The blaster mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That seed sound is useful okay?” The necro replied, deciding to ignore the second half of the sentence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In what sort of situation you would ever need a seed sound to shorten someone’s legs?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla smiled bitterly. “It was Porter.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh. Your ex boyfriend that you killed.” The blaster commented. “What made you like him anyway? He looks so scrawny.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro snorted. “I was a dodger. He was a dodger too. We were fifteen. My parents and I were running to another warehouse, Cession North. One day, my parents were out to look for resources and I found him on the ground. Some teenagers beat him up and I was there. Picked him up and shorten his legs. Carried him back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did his legs grow back?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you actually believing that I shorten his legs?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my Goddess.” Abigail groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just smeared a drop of salva from a tin I stole. Don't ask how I manage to pickpocket a military police. I learnt a lot from traveling from one place to another. Learning work to survive was something I did. It might be outside of canon for the military, but there is so much more knowledge out there and I definitely did not want to limit myself to only work for battles.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to call you necro nerd from now on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla rolled her eyes. These two days were the most they had talked and it was weird they were having a conversation. She knew the blaster never liked her from the beginning and vice versa. But she does know that Raelle cares for her leader, and after their first mission, they seemed to have a silent understanding of not trying to step on each other’s toes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked in a comfortable silence for a few more hours. The night came and they reached another small town. She had people she knew there and was glad they made it before night fall.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stopped in front of a small motel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked in, with Abigail behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no five star ratings for your highness. But I assure you it could be worse,” Scylla snarked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, don’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The front desk was small. Just one woman behind it. There was a small lift and stairs beside it. The hallway was cramped up and only a small sofa was available for someone to sit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! How nice it is to see the siren again,” the counter staff interrupted them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Gwen.” The necro’s tone was stoic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail raised a brow as Scylla’s snarky tone just a minute ago disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“New girl?” Gwen grinned teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Over my dead body.” The two witches answered at the same time. Abigail huffed and glared at the necro while Scylla opted to ignore her and continued talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One room. Two beds. Please.” She slide a doubloon across the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing. Room 313.” A key was passed. Abigail observed the woman. Her mouth hung slightly open, as though she was contemplating to say more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla gave a nod of acknowledgement before anything else could be said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster was more than happy to comply as they both headed to the lift. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two went up to their room and Abigail immediately dropped her body onto the bed closest to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So much for thinking you weren’t tired,” the necro teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up Nerd. Your talking made me tired.” The blaster grumbled into the sheets.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are welcome for not letting you die in the hands of city rats.” The necro replied, studying the room. She could not be too sure there were no traps or they were not being followed. Perhaps it was her dodger’s past, but she never let her guard down in any environment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “City rats?!” Abigail’s head lifted off the mattress. “Never mind I don’t want to know.” Her head dropped back down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla took out her coin and placed it by on the desk. She hummed a seed sound and activated her warning alarm. When the coin drops, she would know someone was within a ten metre radius.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked back at the blaster, who was already snoring away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, she sat by the other bed and took off her shoes. She sieved through her jacket for the thumb drives she had collected. She managed to fish a voice box lying on a table as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voice box looked different than the first one she had collected during the spree mission.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no vocal cord inside. But rather some sort of gear that could be switched between levels. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dread bubbled in her stomach at the realisation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The camarilla’s weapons were getting an upgrade.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slotted everything back in her jacket and placed it on her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she laid on the mattress, her eyes started to feel heavy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon enough, she was drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. Breakfast for you and your lady friend!” Gwen’s voice rang out from the door followed by three hard knocks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fucking hell.</em> Abigail groaned. She had no idea how long she had been out for. Her muscle ached as she tried to get up but Scylla was already ahead of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The short girl opened the door, with Gwen on the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought you might want some breakfast.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you keep giving me one word answers?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla sighed and rubbed her temples. It had been a while since they met and she wasn’t a people person still. Apart from Raelle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” She spoke softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwen gave her an understanding smile. “I told you before. I don’t hold any grudge against you. So stop being so… weird about it. Besides, we never really were something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro slumped her shoulders and accepted the tray that Gwen brought up. They had been complicated together after her parents died. But she did what every dodger does. She ran away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m hungry.” Abigail complained, grabbing the tray out of Scylla’s hand. She had been wondering why those two had some weird tension around them and concluded they definitely boned in some way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for the breakfast. Also, Miss Ramshorn here is accounted for.” She gave a tight smile before proceeding to bite into a granola bar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwen chuckled. “Oh? I’m not trying to hit on Scylla if that was what you were worried about.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raelle is the person you should be worried about.” The blaster took another bite of the bar.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla rolled her eyes and shoved Abigail behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you. Really. I’ll…“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you at the house?” Gwen finishes her sentence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I’ll be there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwen gave her a final smile before leaving them to their breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla heaved a sigh of relief before locking the door. She fixed her alarm work beforeambling towards Abigail’s bed. The blaster had already started on her coffee as well. The tray had four soft boiled eggs, two slices of toast and two granola bars.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picked a slice of toast.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up with her? An ex?” Abigail asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really. We just hooked up for bit after my parents died.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” The blaster did not know what else to say, so she picked up her portion of the toast. She had definitely not known Scylla’s parents passed- it was assumed most dodgers were sent to prison.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was here for a bit. Then I moved around. I joined the Spree after. I was a messenger bird before I said the words to be at Fort Salem. So I travel across towns and stop by this one at times and we just… had a thing.” The necro explained further.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“She’s a dodger too?”<br/>
<br/>
</span><br/>
<br/>
“She didn’t need to serve. She had lost all her sisters before her.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does she think about you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She knew my parents were dead and about the spree reaching out to me. She had been married when we met. Had twin daughters. They both are two now. They would need to serve. A military officer came to give the letter. I tried to get her to run away with me. But we were so young back then so obviously it fell through. So… I ran away. Didn’t see her up to conscription day.” Scylla let out a shaky breath. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Then we… talked. I knew she forgave me but I just ran away again. In my year one at Fort Salem, sometimes I sneaked out to send around intel for the Spree so we cross paths I suppose. But. Things were different. And I- I didn’t feel like I could be with anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah well, nice to know you have a thing for blondes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, whatever let’s you sleep at night. Anyway, why pick one fish when you can pick up and admire them before catching new ones,” the blaster shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to drop Adil back into the ocean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail choked on her toast slightly. She gulped down her coffee and cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We ain’t talking bout me when you and shit bird have been dancing around each other since you came back to Fort Salem.” She squinted her eyes, clearly avoiding the question about Adil. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are taking it slow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla picked up her coffee. She was not about to pry into Abigail’s life. Maybe when they were… better acquainted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen up, necro. We both know you two want to be together so please just make this serious again because I can’t take Raelle moping around about whether you still want her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla let out a frustrated sigh. She knew. She knew but she was scared. It was different this time. They were on missions and one day either of them might not return. She didn’t know if she could handle that. If they were something. She didn’t know if it would feel worse or not.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im back~<br/>sorry i took a little, unwarranted break. i will be updating the last 3 chapters of the long night before this christmas ends, i promise u this. but stay tuned for the rest of the fics next year. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 2.10 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Absolutely not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla felt her irritation building up steam, and if Abigail pushed any further, it would definitely burn on the way out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no way she was going through with this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean no? They are right there! We can contact the office and wait for my mother.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail was annoyed. They had finally stepped foot on a bigger town with a military police post. There, they could receive help- perhaps some food and a call to her mother. She did not understand why Scylla was being difficult.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to be within a fifty-foot radius of the damn military police.” The necro gritted her teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me why.” Abigail crossed her arms and waited for an explanation. There was something Scylla was hiding from her and she wasn’t about to let the girl get away with it. This was a sure way to go back to Fort Salem, why did she not want to take it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ugh. Scylla rubbed her temples. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The military police killed my parents.” She said grimly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster softened instantly, guilt reaching her gut. “Sorry.” She mumbled, her resolve a little shaken. The taller girl sighed, trying to piece together a convincing enough sentence. “But look, this is a chance we have to take. We won’t see another telephone for miles. And we would be taken good care of.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell that to my dead parents.” Scylla’s voice was stone cold and the blaster made a pained face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Why don’t you wait here. I’ll make that call. And then we’ll wait outside-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladies. Why are you two so far away from Fort Salem?” A voice barked out behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail turned around, coming face to face with an officer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma’am.” She greeted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Inspector Crow.” The witch greeted them both. “Are you two deserters?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail gulped. She took a glance at Scylla who seemed to have frozen in time. <em>I’ll deal with her later.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Corporal Bellweather, ma’am. This is Warrant Officer Ramshorn. We were on a mission for General Alder and got lost. Mind if you help us link to Intelligence? I would like to contact my mother- General Petra Bellweather.” Abigail showed her Bellweather necklace heirloom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The inspector’s brows raised and her body language stiffened. “Forgive me for my rudeness.” She cleared her throat. “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail grabbed Scylla’s jacket and pulled her to the police post. The girl was acting weird and the blaster told herself to deal with her later- after she had made sure her mother was coming for them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat the necro down on the sofa at the front desk. The girl’s face was pale, her lips quivered and her leg was shaking uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Abigail frowned. She felt like she needed to help the girl, but did not know how to. She understood it was definitely triggering to be in the police post, but what choice did they have? She hoped to the Goddess Scylla would be okay as she followed the inspector to the back to get a call out to her mother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another officer was waiting for them in the back room. She started her link with Abigail and within seconds, she heard her mother’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Name?” The general’s voice boomed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my Goddess. Abigail.” Her mother’s voice was laced with worry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi mom. We are at a police post. Just… north of Grim Ville. Inspector Crow has extended a hand of hospitality.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be right there in an hour. Wait for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The link broke after two seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster thanked the witches and headed back to the front.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scylla?” Abigail called out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The necro was crouched down, rocking about where she sat. She was chanting something unknown and the blaster was perplexed. She looked as though she was in a trance and Abigail knew she had to snap her out of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. Hey.” She squatted down, shaking the arms of the necro. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at me! Look at me!” Abigail continued shaking the girl until two blue eyes darted to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are okay. They aren’t here to harm you, okay? I’m blast them off if they try.” She tried to console the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s eyes were wild, her body rocking even harder as the anxiety spilled out of her. Abigail recognised the signs of distress and searched through her head for anything she could do to help the necro with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Count with me- One. Two. Three…” Abigail repeated the numbers one to ten over and over till the necro followed along with the count.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her breathing slowed back down to a normal pace and her arms slumped to her sides. She looked so vulnerable and small- miles away from the snarky, full of cockiness persona Abigail knew her to be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to sit back on the sofa?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blaster nodded her head and sat down next to her. They sat in silence as they waited for the General.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla was grateful for the quiet ride back to Fort Salem.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had calmed down once the vehicle started. Abigail and General Bellweather spoke in hushed voices at the front while she spaced out at the back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reached Fort Salem just before the sun was setting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were escorted right to Alder’s meeting room. Robotically, she placed whatever she found out on the desk and answered the questions of the generals.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything went by like a doozy and frankly Scylla did not know what she said when she got out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the meeting was finally over, Morgana motioned her to come forward.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The spree leader heaved a loud sigh as she touched her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad you are fine. Couldn’t lose my best agent out there.” The leader smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Don’t worry about me. Being sent out to die every other day will make you age pre-maturely.” The necro shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She thinks you are disposable. But you are not. You are far greater than her arrogant military witches.” Morgana growled, sparring Alder a disgusted look. “You have always been successful because of your strength. Don’t you forget it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, the leader left the room with the other spree agents that came with her. The generals were already streaming out while Abigail was waiting for her by the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for what you did back there.” She told the blaster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Don’t go soft on me now, Necro.” Abigail snorted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sparring session still up for grabs?” Scylla challenged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you know I will kick your butt, necro,” Abigail smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one is kicking no one’s butts!!!!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A head of red hair crashed into the blaster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the leader tried to get the knower off her, Scylla was enveloped in her own hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Raelle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fixer had wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her close, the scent of military grade soap warped around them. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against Raelle’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sank into her warmth, appreciative of the gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me and Tal are going to crash at Glory’s tonight. You two have fun in ours,” the blaster announced and started pulling Tally away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank me later!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” She smiled softly at the necro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dinner first?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle holds her hand out for Scylla to take as she followed her to lay down on the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was rare that Scylla was in her bed, rather than the other way around- but Abigail gave them the room for tonight so they couldn’t say no to the blaster, could they?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been a crazy three days, huh.” The fixer started the conversation.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla nodded her head. “Being stuck with Abigail was definitely not on my list of things I wanted to do before I died.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle snorted. “I swear she was insufferable in China.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They were facing each other, just centimetres apart. The fixer was drowning in Scylla’s blue orbs, like she did many moons before.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Does it still hurt?” Scylla’s fingers traced the part of the fixer’s shirt where her stab scar was.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">They had talked about it. How Raelle died. How she came back.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No. It doesn’t.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Good.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“What happened? We saw you and Bells jump off down the cliff. I wasn’t sure you two made it alive till I got the message on my palm.” The fixer turned the subject back onto Scylla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We swam to shore. And hid away. We walked quite a bit and we stopped by an acquaintance of mine. Managed to stay there for the night.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">There was much more Scylla wasn’t revealing and the fixer did not want to pry. They would talk about it later- whenever she wanted to.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“I was worried about you,” the fixer confessed, her fingers playing at the hem of the necro’s shirt.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s breath hitched at the fixer’s touch. She tried to play it off- clearing her throat softly and evened out her breathing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Feels weird. That you are out on missions more than me. Remember the first time we talked about it? Me being in war college but perhaps still having to be on the front lines, and you waiting by our lighthouse after my tour was over.” The fixer slipped her fingers beneath the necro’s shirt, touching the soft skin underneath.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Now you are always on missions and I’m here waiting for you. I- is it selfish of me not to want you to go? I mean, we aren’t-“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“No. It’s not selfish of you.” Scylla cut her off. “I would have been the same. Besides, we have done missions together.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
“You are technically my commanding officer. Are we fraternising?” There was a playful glint in the fixer’s eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Scylla rolled her eyes. “I’m hardly a real officer. It’s just a title for Alder to control the spree.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"><em>Right.</em><br/>
<br/>
Scylla still is part of the spree.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They have not really addressed that, with the necro being back on Fort Salem grounds, it just felt as though she was back studying there.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think about it? Me being Spree.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Well it sure complicates things.” There wasn’t much Raelle could say to this. She understood Scylla not wanting to be part of the military. And perhaps they would be apart after this war with the camarilla ends- but she did not want to think about it at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“You know I can’t follow Alder, after what she has done. However… I- I don’t know if I still align myself with the spree. Perhaps I did. I was filled with so much hatred and was so blinded by my anger. But now. I don’t know.” The necro sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“There’s something up with Morgana that I can’t put my finger on.” The raven hair girl continues. “I just… want to be able to see you when all this is over.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going anywhere,” the fixer leaned forward, pressing a kiss on the necro’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I have a feeling Alder would keep me here. Being her… great great great? Great. Great. Too many great- niece.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to talk about it?” The fixer asked.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The raven hair girl sighed. She hadn’t really thought much about it, preferring to push it to the back of her mind. It didn’t feel like they were related anyway. Whenever she got a new mission, Alder specifically gives her the mission file face to face instead of sending an officer- it was tiring, not knowing what that woman wanted from her.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Alder was strict and poise. Acted like a general. But slips in a “how are you” or “stay safe” at times, which conflicts her feelings. But in the end, she was Spree and Alder was the military.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think she genuinely cares? She sends me out on missions all the time. Maybe she’s hoping I don’t come back so she can keep her position at Fort Salem.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Hey… don’t say that,” the fixer frowned. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have a choice not to go on those missions. But every time I go, it doesn’t get better.”</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. This just fucks us up huh. Should we just run away?” The fixer squiggled her brows teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla grunted. <em>I</em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><em> wish I co</em>uld be with just you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll be together.” The words slipped out of the fixer’s lips before she could think about their implications.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla gave her a soft smile. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">What were they? She was too afraid to ask.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">But for now, their presence with each other had to be enough.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They laid in a comfortable silence, eyes not leaving each others’. The longing bubbled like an active volcano between their ten centimetres distance. The unspoken words between them throbbed at the back of their throats.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Scylla knew she wanted her.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">More than their… friends with benefits thing they had going on at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">They were always in each other’s orbits. Sometimes close, sometimes far, both hoping they would inevitably clash.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">There were a lot of stuff between them. Some they had no control over. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Raelle contemplated on asking in that moment.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Tally’s voice rang in her head.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Just ask her. There is no time like the present. If she means something to you, make it official again. You won’t want to loose her to someone else, do you? You miss a hundred percent the chance you don’t take.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">The necro rolled over and had her back facing her.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Raelle groaned inwardly, her conflicted feelings like a ball of tangled yarn.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">She scooted closer to the girl, her arms encircling her waist. She smelled a faint scent of lavender in Scylla’s hair as she nuzzled her face in her back of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” She whispered, deep down hoping the girl in her arms listened.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im back~<br/>with this update. I really want to finish the long night by this week.... but we'll see. I'm really busy at work at the moment. I'm really sorry for the wait :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 2.11 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The autumn day had Raelle’s spirits soaring beyond the colourful boughs above. The brilliant shafts of sunlight caress the carpet of red and gold before her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>It was Samhain.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The day of the end of the Harvest and the Beginning of winter.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>It had been a month since the fixer had seen Scylla and she was bubbling with anticipation.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The necro had been on even more recon missions with other witch units on base- Alder sending her out as soon as she stepped back on Fort Salem grounds. General Petra was able to pull some strings, keeping the unit from another mission.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Calm down shit bird, we don’t want to see you jump on necro as soon as you lay your eyes on her,” Abigail teased.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ha. Ha.” Raelle rolled her eyes. There was some truth in Abigail words- she was practically dying to see her favourite necro.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The unit had paid their respects on the Fort Salem grounds before they were excused for the night.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>They finally stopped in front of an open field, with a girl sitting by a bench. She had her hood up, quietly smoking a joint.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Password?” The stranger asked.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Labour in pain.” Raelle replied in an instant.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, aren’t you-“ Abigail recognised her from the hotel.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The girl smirked and stood up from her bench. She beckoned them to follow her. She turned and suddenly disappeared.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Okay where did she go?” Abigail questioned.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I think it is a protective field of some kind. I can sense something beyond the bench. Come on!” Tally replied, stepping onto the bench and stepping her foot across. She disappeared too.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle and Abigail looked at each other.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ah, fuck it.” Raelle muttered, following after Tally, with Abigail a step behind.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The entrance to the park trail was definitely some sort of work. What they had stepped into was a porch to a house.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Come on,” the mystery girl opened the door to the house.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>They followed her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>They walked straight through. There were many children around them. Some playing, some having their meals, others sleeping on bean bags. They passed a kitchen and was face to face with another door. The girl opened it. It lead to a backyard, full of trees blooming with apples and oranges. Their eyes landed on the person they were looking for. An old guitar in hand, sitting on the grass in front of a big apple tree.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“Last night I had a crazy dream</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A wish was granted just for me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It could be for anything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I didn't ask for money</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Or a mansion in Malibu</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I simply wished for one more day with you”</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scylla’s voice rolled over in sorrowful waves.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'd unplug the telephone and keep the t.v off</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'd hold you every second</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Say a million I love you's</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's what I'd do with one more day with you”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Scylla!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Scylla!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Her father pushed her behind a pile of woodworks of her neighbour’s garage. His voice firm, but unable to mask the fear in him.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hide here. We’ll be fine. Just going to talk to some people, okay? Don’t come out until we come back.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>No! Dad!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Scylla. Please. Hold onto my lighter for me, okay? Like always. Hold onto it. I’ll be back before you know it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“One more day, one more time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But then again I know what it would do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Leave me wishing still for one more day with you”<br/><br/><br/></em>
</p><p>She watched. She watched the military police pushed her parents down on the grass. She watched as they were handcuffed and questioned. She remembered the face of the officer- a blonde haired woman with a scar right above her left eye. Her parents were killed and then they set fire to the house. The fire still fiercely lit in her memory. Everything was burnt away and only ashes reminded. There was no body to burry.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Scyl. You have visitors.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The necro placed the guitar on the ground and turned around. Her eyes raised in surprise, seeing Abigail and Tally along with Raelle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Hey, beautiful,” Raelle stepped forward, giving her a dopey grin.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Anyway!” Abigail shoved the fixer away, “what’s up necro! I can’t believe you invited us and not show us where the booze is.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla shook her head, bemused. “We have moonshine and all sorts of weird concoction Sara is going to cook up. You can drink her under the table later.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Where are we? Is this a secret party?” Tally asked as they went back into the house.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>They turned a few corridors before they ended up in a huge hall. There were sofas and bean bags all over the place, with a large fire place. There were a few children running about, and two women conversing.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Hey Sara!” Scylla called out.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>One of the women turned and broke into a smile.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ah, Scylla! I see our guests are here.” The woman walked towards them, with the taller one right behind.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Abigail Bellweather.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Tally Craven.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I’m Sara Lance.” The blonde grinned, “and this is Ava Sharpe.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Hello ladies. Welcome to the Waverider. I’ll be setting up dinner soon so feel free to do anything you want,” Ava gave them a tight nod and left the hall.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Don’t worry, she’ll warm up during dinner,” Sara watched as the taller woman left the room.</p><p><br/><br/>“Are you related to Captain Lance?” Tally cocked her head.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Sure am. That would be my sister, Laurel. We had a dispensation. She chose to join the military while I, being the rebel, set up this safe house for dodger children. So this has to remain our little secret, okay?” The older woman winked. “Scylla stayed here for quite a bit of her teen years. We stayed in contact after she said the words.” She explained further.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“So what do you do around here?” Abigail asked.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“We take care of the children whose parents are dodgers. The parents would go out for rations and then return before the sun sets. Sometimes they don’t return. Other times their parents request them to stay here and they will get to choose if they want to say the words at 18. Those that do head to Fort Salem and those that don't usually leave to find another safehouse.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The conversation was broken up by some children who decided to drag Tally to play with them. Abigail decided to join, being the “monster” in their game of catch. Sara excused herself to help Ava in the kitchen.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Nice friends you got there,” Gwen chuckled, making eye contact with Scylla, a teasing glint in her eye. They had talked a little before Scylla went to the backyard to give her respects to her parents.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah. They sure are.” Raelle wrapped an arm around Scylla’s waist, giving the woman a tight smile. She had a fair share of the sapphic world to know the blonde woman in front of her was being flirty.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla gave Raelle a questioning look.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, you must be Raelle.” Gwen raised an eyebrow. “Abigail mentioned you at the hotel. I assume you are the girlfriend?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla spluttered.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Just here to tell ya, she’s accounted for.” The fixer tried to keep her confident persona.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Wasn’t about to steal her from you, don’t worry. My time passed.” Gwen winked. “As a knower,” she turned back to the necro, “she’s a keeper, Scylla. Don’t loose this one.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>With that, she exited the room.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“So who is accounting for me?” Scylla smirked, straightening the collar of the fixer’s flannel shirt.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I-well, you are an independent woman, I was assuming-uh, you were, um…” the gears in the fixer’s head was turning, trying to think of a reason.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla’s knowing smile was a little annoying as Raelle huffed, knowing she was caught red handed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Didn’t expect you to be the jealous type.” The necro quirked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Am not.” Raelle lips formed a thin line.Scylla guffawed. “Your Cession charm includes you not being able to lie.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The fixer opened her mouth but was interrupted by Abigail’s voice.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Shit bird! Necro! Keep those love eyes for the bed! The children needs more play mates!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla chuckled, grabbing the hand of the fixer and pulling her into the game.<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/></p><p>They were in Scylla’s room after dinner was over. Raelle was looking around at the books on the shelves while Scylla was sitting on a bean bag, already reading. Tally and Abigail were outside, still playing with the children in the home.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The fixer was able to sneak out of it by following Scylla back to her room after she excused herself for the night.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>There were a few photo frames on her table.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle’s eyes dropped to one with Scylla and Porter.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>His arm was around her shoulder as they sat by the porch of the house.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I was fifteen, half a year before my parents died. My parents were out for work and we were here most of the time. Porter and I became friends. There weren’t as many kids as there are now.” The necro spoke, realising Raelle was staring at the picture. “It was nice, having someone that was willing to listen to me. He understood about the wrong doings of the military and the tiredness from running.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>She sighed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>They found themselves meeting in the moonlight, playing in the fields when the patrols of the military were absent. They had something good. But he betrayed her. To save himself, he ratted her parents out.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>She wondered if they would have still been together if he didn’t betray her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Hey,” Raelle’s voice broke the quietness in the room. Scylla’s expression was something she can’t quite read. She cups the necro’s face, rubbing her thumb along her cheeks. Porter was dead. They had moved passed it.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla closes her eyes, jaws quivering.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I missed you.” Raelle leaned her head against Scylla’s, pressing their foreheads together.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla smiled and clears her throat, “I missed you too.” Her hands softly placed on Raelle’s waist.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>After a few silent pauses, the necro broke the contact and picked up the picture of her and her parents.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“It was a good memory of us finding a dead frog. I dissected it with my parents after we took this picture.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle pressed up against her, arms wrapped around into a back hug. “Is your whole family this weird?” Raelle places a kiss on the necro’s cheek.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla turned around and snaked her arms around Raelle’s neck, with the blonde’s hands on her waist. “You were meant to say ‘they seem lovely’.” She raised an eyebrow while Raelle chortled with laughter.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Their heads pressed against each other again as they swayed slightly.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle’s eyes fluttered to her lips before dipping her head to kiss her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The first kiss was soft.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The second kiss was hungry.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The third. The fourth. The fifth.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The kisses ignited the heat between Scylla’s legs as she allowed Raelle push her onto the bed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Moans bubbled up against her throat as Raelle pressed her knee between her thighs. Raelle had her pinned with her arms above her head and her withering below the blonde, desperate and wanting.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>She arched her back, pressing herself against the blonde as much as she could. Her chest swelled and her mind was in a daze as Raelle slid her hand underneath her bra, fingers briefly stroking underneath it.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Everything went pass like haze and in a minute, her clothes were on the floor and Raelle’s fingers playing on the waistbands of her panties.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Fuck me,” she groans as Raelle laid kisses on her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>She could feel the smirk on the blonde’s lips against her neck, her fingers lightly sliding past her heat, teasingly. Another groan escaped her lips. God if the fixer doesn’t get to the fucking right now.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle brought her lips to Scylla’s ears, the whisper filled with smugness.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Ask me one more time.”<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been awhile since i updated this, ey? Hopefully I get to finish this before the real s2 starts TT<br/>Happy 1 year anniversary to the show &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 2.12 The last stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a freezing chill in the air that brought crispness to the leaves, bejewlled with frost, that crunched under foot.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The witches were rosy cheeked, breaths rises in visible puffs as they spoke. They had a change in jackets, to a thicker thermal version of their usual. Authorised black scarfs and gloves were also worn during the day.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle was distracted.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>She peered up from her book, sneaking a look at her distraction.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla Ramshorn.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>After Samhain, the raven hair girl had gone on other missions, headed by Petra Bellweather herself. Strangely enough, they got along, with Petra even giving praise to the young necro on a successful mission during one Monday morning assembly.<br/><br/></p><p>Scylla had two weeks off and they had gone back to their studying routine under their tree.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla helping her outside of the lab while Nora tried her best to make sure nothing blows up in the lab. As much as she was slightly irritated at her lab partner’s obvious crush on the necro, she was glad Scylla hadn’t shown any signs of flirting back.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Focus.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Huh?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Rae, I know you are staring at me.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The fixer was less than subtle and it took a lot of willpower of the older girl not to look up from her book. She was in the last stages of the new work she had been working on for the past month and wanted to get it done by that day.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Can’t help that you are beautiful, Scyl.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>There it is again.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The necro took a deep breath, hoping a blush had not formed on her face. She continued jotting down some notes in her journal.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Scyl.” Raelle whispers.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The fixer scooted closer to her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle was bored. There was only so many bones and muscles she could remember in one sitting. She had Nora during their lab exam so she wasn’t worried about that and had to just pass the theory exam to go on to the next year. She was in the top five for practical fixing, so she really didn’t have to worry about that. Plus her unit was doing really well during their team classes.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Scyl.” The fixer poked her shoulder with her pen.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>They decided to be outside for their study session so Raelle would not be distracted by the bed, but perhaps this was not that great of a plan Scylla had made in her head.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>She read through her final notes of her new spell and placed the book down.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yes?” She lifted her head.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“We have been here for three hours. Let’s go for a walk.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“What have you memorised?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Uhhhhhhh…” Raelle chuckled nervously.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Rae, you need to focus. How many times are we going to have this talk?” The necro gave her a pointed look. She pursed her lips, feeling slightly irritated at the blonde.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Can’t help it if I’m stupid,” the fixer huffed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Any annoyance the necro had faded as soon as she saw the pout on the fixer’s face.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“You aren’t stupid, Rae. Studying is a process. I’m sorry I have been too absorbed in my own study.” Scylla gave the fixer a quick cheek kiss.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Do you have a question for me?” The necro looked at her fixer. <br/><br/><br/></p><p><em>Do you want to be my girlfriend again? </em>The words were at the tip of Raelle’s tongue.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla tilted her head, waiting patiently for a response.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I… just wanted to ask you what you were up to,” the fixer chickened out and fiddled with her mother’s ring on her thumb.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Oh.” Scylla pick up her journal. “Its a new work I’m trying to get right. I think I finished it. Do you want to be my test subject number one?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle blinks. “Does it have anything to do with mushrooms?” She definitely did not want a mushroom growing out of her hand. Scylla had shown her a seed sound that grew poison oyster mushrooms out of a hand of a corpse just last week and Raelle was still a little too shook by it.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“No silly,” Scylla grinned and took Raelle’s right hand.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The fixer frowned, unsure of what the necro was about to do.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla places her palm over hers and whispers a whole string of incantations. Then, she took back her palm, drawing an “R” on it.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle’s eyes widened.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Now, you draw an “R” on your right palm.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The fixer traced an “R” on her palm as the letter appears on Scylla’s.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The necro was delighted. She had planned this work so that Raelle could contact her if they ever separated after a mission. Now their palm signal is a two way street.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Whoa….” Every muscle in Raelle's body froze before a huge grin grew. “Now I can send you a message too!” She flails her arms ecstatically.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla smirked, bemused by the fixer.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“You are so smart, Scyl!” To Scylla’s surprise, the fixer crushes their lips together. The necro gasped slightly before returning the kiss.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“You sure are something, Corporal Collar,” Scylla smirked as they broke the kiss.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Raelle moved her head closer to the other girl. “Perhaps. But there’s a girl that is even better.” She gave her signature dopey grin.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla leans in as well.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Both their breaths shaking.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The fixer closes the gap, pulling the necro into a fiery kiss.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla whimpers against the lips of the fixer who rolled herself on top of her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>They pulled apart and opened their eyes, heads pressed against each other’s. No words were spoken, but a whole story worth were communicated as they stared passionately into each other’s eyes.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“What are we doing?” Scylla asked, out of breath and feeling like their breaths were the only sound echoing between the trees around them.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Every time they kissed, the world fell away. She was tired of running away from her feelings for the fixer. She knew after Samhain, or perhaps even before, they would never be anyone else.</p><p><br/><br/>Raelle didn’t reply.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The fixer’s hand drifted to her hips and pulled her closer. Raelle’s delicate kisses on her neck made Scylla’s head fizzle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Rae…” she lets out a shaky breath, trying to pull back her thoughts.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The fixer looks up at her. Something flickers in her eyes. A hint of vulnerability.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“What are we doing?” Scylla asked again.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The blonde shrugged. “Kissing.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla sighs. “What are we, Rae?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>When the fixer was silent again, the older girl decided to just let it out.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I love you. Raelle Collar.” She stared into the blue orbs of the fixer’s. “We might have started off as a lie, but nothing I felt was ever a lie. You were you and you carved yourself into my jaded cold heart, chipped away my walls with your earnestness and made me love you. Things hasn’t been easy from the start, but you make me feel okay. You make me feel like I want to be better for you. For myself.” She took another shaky breath. “I know what I want. And I want you.” She cupped the fixer’s cheek.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The fixer took a sharp intake of breath.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>She had planned to confess after a mission that was taking place the next day but this was a good wrench in her plans.<br/><br/><br/>“Be my girlfriend?” A burst of courage overwhelmed Raelle as she said those words. The blonde had a determined look in her eyes. She wanted this too. She had wanted this from months ago as they talked by this very tree after Scylla’s execution trial.<br/><br/><br/>Scylla felt as though she could cry.<br/><br/><br/>“Yes. Oh, yes,” her eyes welled up as she let out a wet chuckle, her hands circled around the fixer’s neck.<br/><br/><br/>Raelle had a toothy grin on her face.<br/><br/><br/>“I love you too.” She gave a quick peck on the necro’s lips.<br/><br/><br/>“No matter what happens, right?”<br/><br/><br/>“No matter what happens.” The necro nodded in affirmation as she surged forward for another kiss.<br/><br/><br/>Like a cliche teen drama, sparks flew in every direction. Their lips were moving in perfect sync. Scylla’s hands danced around the fixer’s jacket, while Raelle’s hands were feeling up her waist, belt slightly unbuckled.<br/><br/><br/>“LADIES!”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Scylla’s head snapped up to the direction of the voice.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Anacostia was towering above them, looking disapprovingly.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The necro stuck out her tongue. “Raelle doesn’t have class today. Let her live.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“If you want to get your hands down each others’ pants, go back to your bunk. This is not Beltane. I don’t need to see any lady parts in the open.” Anacostia deadpanned.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Alright, Alright.” Raelle picked up their books and helped Scylla up. “Permission to leave with my girlfriend, ma’am?”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Anacostia nodded as she watch the two sprinted away, a bemused smile forming on her lips.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, its been a hot second since I updated this haha :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>